Queen and King of Games
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Have you ever thought how awkward thing would get if Yugi was a female, and had to be a Host to the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle who was a male? With Yugi having a Multiple Personality Disorder, could Yugi, Yugi's Second Persona and The Spirit get along with each other? (Female Yugi!)
1. The Puzzle Completed!

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_The Puzzle Completed!_**

* * *

The bell of Domino High School rang, the students were currently given free time to do some activity together. The boys decided that they will play basket ball against the girls, it's clear that their intention was to get to see the girl's underwear during the time when they need to jump.

Nearly everyone already out to play, but a few stayed inside, Yugi Mutou was one of those who chose to stay inside. She was rummaging her backpack when a male student asked her to join them, "Thank you, but my height would bring a disadvantage." Yugi replied somewhat lying. Her height would never be a disadvantage to her if it was only something like a Basket Ball, she was pretty good at sports if she want to, to be honest, but she prefer to stay unnoticed at school in sports matter. "I don't think I would be a great help, so I will just stay here." She added to convinced her classmate.

The guy raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, I guess." He mumbled, "Well then, see you!" With that, he ran out to the gym where the Basket Ball being played.

Yugi sighed silently in relief, she really dislike it when the Headmaster would start pestering her into joining the school's Sports Club if he found out her skill, it's always annoyed her to no end. She then continued rummaging his backpack until she came in contact with a box, the corner of her lips raised a bit as she pulled out the box. It's a Golden box with Hieroglyphs engraved around it, Yugi opened the box to revealed many pieces of something made of gold. "My treasure." Yugi said softly to herself, "Something that you can see, but something that couldn't be seen." It's actually some riddle that she make up herself, to added something mysterious about the pieces she owned, even though her treasure was already a mysterious in itself.

"What in the world was that?" A voice suddenly answered her self-talking.

Turning around, Yugi saw two other students, one has blond hair with honey brown eyes and the other has spiky short brown hair and black eyes. "Jounouchi, Honda?" Yugi called out in surprise.

The blond haired one, Jounouchi Katsuya leaned forward and took Yugi's box, "What the hell?" He asked himself as he looked inside the golden box, "It's looks boring".

Yugi narrowed her eyes a bit, wouldn't be noticeable if people didn't really looked at her when she did that, and stood up from her sitting position, "Jounouchi, give it back." She said firmly as she reached forward to take it back from Jounouchi.

Jounouchi peered down at her and raised his arm so that Yugi couldn't reached the box, "Oh come on Yugi, forget this box and come play with us." He said while still holding the box high in the air.

Yugi sighed softly, "Give it back, Jounouchi." She tried again, hiding her rising temper.

Honda walked forward, "Why don't you play with us, Yugi?" He asked in more friendly way than Jounouchi, he had a weak spot for a girl.

Yugi looked at him for a second before focusing back on her box, "My height will only bring disadvantage." She said as she still trying to take her box without losing her temper fully, it would be not good if she snapped for something trivial like her friends trying to get her playing with them using a wrong method.

"Heh, silly Yugi, you are a scaredy cat." Jounouchi said with a grin, "Even if it's so, you should just play with us rather than playing by yourself." He gave the box to Honda, "It's not healthy to playing by yourself only".

Honda grinned, "Yeah, we would be glad if you will play with us." Honda said while also holding Yugi's box high so the girl couldn't reach it. It's a rare chance that someone could get Yugi to talk more than 5 times a day, so he want to get the girl keep talking by keeping the box.

No one could blame him though, Yugi was a beauty with her unique star shaped hair that was black in color and turned Amethyst at the tips, a zig-zagged Golden bangs framing her childish face, and her voice that was so sweet that she could brightened a whole room she was in simply by a short encouragement from her. Not to mention that Yugi had an enchanting Amethyst eyes that would capture the love of those who she looked at, aside from bad people, there's no one who didn't like Yugi

The problem was . . . Yugi was so emotionless most of the time, she would keep a blank expression on her face and would not speak unless necessary. No one had ever see her smile before, no matter how hard someone tried to make her smile or laugh, the most they would get was a brighter eyes to show that she was in a better mood.

Yugi blinked at them, "It's not like I don't want to play with you." She started softly with toneless voice, but they know she was not bored or anything because her eyes softened at their invitation, "It's just . . . I have had enough of the Headmaster pestering me into joining the Sports Club in the past, I don't want for the same thing to happen".

Jounouchi and Honda blinked at her words, "Does that mean that you are good in Sports?" They asked together in surprise, they would never guess that, with Yugi's feminine figure and the elegant in her movement, she would be good in Sports, they thought that Yugi would be more suited to be a Model or something along the line.

Yugi nodded, "Yes, but I don't want to join any Club at the moment, unless I see that they need a helping hand to win a trophy or something, then I would help, but I don't want to join any Club." She told them calmly, "So, I don't want the people in this school to know about my talent in Sports, because if they now, the Headmaster would know as well and he would start pestering me into joining one of the Sport Clubs. That's why I refused to play with you, sorry." She bowed a bit, "It's not because I don't want to play with you, it's simply because I just want to have a relaxing school life this time".

Jou scratched the back of his head, "Oh, I see." He said distractedly, still surprised about the fact that the most Adorable girl in their school was so good in Sports, "Well, I guess I wouldn't ask you to play any Sports with us then".

Honda nodded in agreement, "Yeah, the Headmaster is just so stubborn when pestering the students, so we understand if you don't want to caught his attention." He smiled at her, "But . . . what's the matter with this box?" He asked as he looked at the box, "I'm sorry, but it's really something boring." He then gave the box back to Jounouchi, he want to hear Yugi talk some more, so he was not ready to return the box just yet.

"If it's boring then give it back." A female voice snapped from behind them, they turned to find Mazaki Anzu, a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes, stood there with her hands on her hips, "Really, you bullies, why are you picking on Yugi?".

"We are not bullying her!" Jounouchi protested while Honda nodded in agreement.

Anzu narrowed her eyes, "If not bullying then what are you doing?" She challenged as she pointed at the box in Jounouchi's hand.

"Eh? " Honda didn't know what to answer, the real answer was too embarrassing to be told, so he looked at Jounouchi for help.

"We were only trying to get Yugi out and play with us." Jounouchi answered firmly, since it was really their original intention before wanting to hear Yugi talk more to them, for the most part of the school, she was an Idol in their school without her even trying to be an Idol, "Playing with herself is not healthy for her at all".

During all this, Yugi silently sighed, she didn't want to wait any longer for her box to be returned to her, so she took a few steps back before breaking into a run toward Jounouchi.

"Really." Anzu sighed as she shook her head, "You did it the wrong way, what you did were just bullying Yugi." She scowled at them.

"I said we were only trying to – Hey!" Jounouchi started to protest but the box on in his hand suddenly snatched by a blur of black.

"Yugi?!" Anzu gasped in shock when Yugi landed softly beside her, she would never expected such an adorable girl could be so fast. She was always wondering why Yugi would wear a shorts under her skirt*, looked like she found out the reason. If Yugi liked to jump to get something in higher place, she would need the shorts to make sure her underwear wouldn't be seen.

**(*AN : Yugi's School Uniform was like Anzu's, but she was also wearing a pair of Black shorts under her skirt)**

"Thanks for trying to help me, Anzu." Yugi said to her with a soft face but not smiling. She then looked at Jounouchi and Honda, who were gaping at her from her short show of her Sports talent, "Also, Jounouchi and Honda." She started with a knowing gaze, "Like Anzu said, your method was wrong, so the next time you do something like this again, don't expect me to be so calm. For your information though, if you only want to hear me talking, just asking a question would be enough." With that, she walked back to her chair before opening the box then start working.

Jounouchi and Honda were blushing that Yugi had found out their other intention, they ran away from the classroom immediately, wanting to avoid more embarrassment in case they have to listen to Anzu's teasing about it.

Anzu shook her head again and then looked at Yugi. Smiling, she made her way and take a seat across from Yugi, "What are they, Yugi?" She asked in friendly way, she had already adored Yugi since the first time she saw the adorable girl. Yugi was just the treasure of every female students in the school, she naturally attracted them by her beauty and kind heart. Even with Yugi never making any expression, they all know that Yugi was a kind girl inside, because they often saw Yugi helping around any students that need a help.

Yugi looked up from what she was doing, "They are actually pieces of puzzle, although, I don't know the Puzzle's shape yet." She answered softly.

Anzu raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get them?" She asked curiously.

Yugi lifted the Golden box and showed her the Box, "I got it from my Father who got it from Jii-chan, Jii-chan found it during his trip to Egypt in the past." She explained, "Do you see the words?" She asked, she got somewhat more talkative when it concerning her Puzzle.

Anzu looked at the box then nodded, "Yes, but what do they means?" She asked in confusion, "It's some kind of symbols".

"They are called Hieroglyphs, the Ancient Egyptian's word." Yugi explained and gently placed the Box back to his desk, "I also don't know what they are meant, but I can read a few, it's seems that whoever solved the puzzle will gained something".

"Oh, I see." Anzu commented and stayed silent afterwards, just watching Yugi in her attempt to solve the Puzzle, even Yugi's movement was so elegant in her eyes, like she was a Princess in the past.

XXXXX

"Geez, what the hell did she meant by bullying?" Jounouchi complained to Honda, only now that he used a bad language, he was holding back when he was with Yugi.

"Well, we were practically bullying Yugi, we took her treasured Box." Honda answered him with a sigh, "By the way, what is so important about the box? I didn't get a look back there".

"It's a puzzle." Jounouchi told him, "But she would never finished it." He grinned and showing his hand to Honda, he opened his fist to showed him a piece of something made of gold with an eye in the center.

"Is that . . .?" Honda started to say, but unable to finished it due to his shock because Jounouchi had it with him.

"One of the puzzle's pieces." Jounouchi confirmed with a nod, "At one glance, I could tell that it's a puzzle, and without even one piece, a puzzle wouldn't complete." He gripped the piece and throw it outside through a window, the pieces fell to a river and drowned.

Honda gasped, "Jounouchi?!" he asked in shock, he couldn't believe what he had seen with his eyes.

Jounouchi looked at the place the piece entered the water, "If Yugi unable to complete the puzzle because she lost one piece, she will give up trying to solve it and will eventually come to play with other students, even if it's not in Sports game." He said in serious tone, "When that time comes, we can be friends eventually".

Honda looked at Jounouchi strangely, "Wow, I never know you think like that." He commented, "Are you in love with her or something?".

"It's not like that!" Jounouchi denied with a frown, "I only love her as my Little Sister, she was a really cheerful girl back there." He sighed softly, "I saw her once in the past, when I was no older than 6 years old, I saw her on the street not too far from the orphanage." He explained in a low tone, "I know that she was an orphan because I saw her walking out from the orphanage once, even though I never got the chance to talk to her." He looked at Honda with sad eyes, "She was so cheerful and full of hope, always smiling and looking so bright." He looked outside again, _She reminded me of Shizuka_, he thought to himself. "I never saw her again after she was adopted, but then when I saw her again in this high school, she was already become like that, so emotionless".

Honda smiled at Jounouchi, "I see, so you really care about her, huh?" He commented, "But I wonder, what was making Yugi to become like that?".

Jounouchi shook his head, "I don't know, but her eyes full of sorrow, coldness and hatred." He answered thoughtfully, "I often wondered if her adopted parents have something to do with it, but I don't know who they were because Yugi then moved to stay with her Grandpa, and I don't feel I have the right to ask her yet".

Honda sighed in disappointment, he would be glad to give whoever changed Yugi into such a state a good lesson, "Well, we can only wait then." He told his friend, "But really, what you were doing in class is considered bullying, you know?" He nudged Jounouchi's side.

Jounouchi wanted to make some retort but a voice beat him to it, "Who is the bully?".

Jounouchi and Honda turned to see a big guy wearing a 'Hall Monitor' tag on his upper arm standing not too far from them, "No one, Ushio." Honda answered quickly, "Just someone from another school." He laughed nervously.

Ushio narrowed his eyes but turned and left the two alone.

XXXXX

In the end, Yugi was still unable to finished the puzzle, she gave up and went to go home, but when she get to the gate, someone stopped her.

"Wait, Yugi-chan." A male student with super big body called out to her.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Do you need something, Ushio?" She asked calmly, even though she was groaning in her mind, _What a troubling day today_, she grumbled in her head.

"Yes." Ushio walked closer to her, "I heard you were bullied, is that true?" He asked with a fake concern.

Yugi's eyebrow twitched, "No one was bullying me." She said with forced calmness, her hands were itching to beat the Bully in disguise.

Ushio shook his head, "No, it's typical your kind to say something like that." He said as if he know everything.

_Typical. . . _Yugi thought to himself, _Meaning that he think of me as a weak girl that become a nice target for bullies. _He snorted, _Clearly Ushio is one of those bullies_.

"But don't worry, Yugi-chan." Ushio continue like he never heard Yugi's snort at his words, "From now on, let me, Ushio, become your bodyguard and take care of those bu-".

"Look Ushio." Yugi cut him off with toneless voice, her temper raising, "I can take care of myself just fine, and I definitely don't need any bodyguard." She looked at the big guy with disinterest, "So _please_ don't bother me again." She sneered he word 'please', and after that, Yugi continued her walk to her home.

Yugi lived in a Kame game shop with her Grandpa, but she only lived with him for about a year since she didn't know that she had a Grandfather in the past, considering she lost her parents, uncle and aunt in a disguised traffic accident a very long time ago.

"I'm home, Jii-chan." She called out as she opened the door to the shop.

"Welcome home!" A cheerful voice answered, it's coming from an elder man standing behind the shop counter. He has spiky hair that looked so much like Yugi, but his hair already lost it's color and turned grey.

Yugi walked to him and hugged him, "Grandpa, I'm hungry, what do you have for lunch?" She asked not so cheerfully, but not gloomy either, only a normal way of speaking.

Sugoroku Mutou smiled at his Granddaughter, "I have some Omelet inside." He informed calmly, Yugi nodded and went inside without saying anything more. He sighed once Yugi went upstairs to the house part of the shop. "It's really a shame that she hardly enjoying her life anymore." He sighed again, "It's all _his_ fault." He muttered to himself and back to his work cleaning the counter.

XXXXX

Inside, Yugi had finished his lunch and went to work on his homework, but he couldn't find his book anywhere. "My God, how stupid of me." She muttered to herself as she picked up her jacket, "I guess I forgot to take the book from my desk." She ran downstairs and to the shop, "Jii-chan, I'm going back to school, I forgot my book." She said as she ran out of the shop.

She ran straight to school and into her classroom to get her book, and she was right, she forgot to take it with her earlier. She sighed once she retrieved her book, she then placed the book inside her bag, not the one from school, and then preceed to make her way to home. Unfortunately for her, she was stopped by Ushio, again.

"Yugi-chan." Ushio greeted her, "I have something to show you, follow me." He said as he placed a hand on Yugi's back so that Yugi won't be able to get away.

Yugi sighed and followed Ushio in the end, "What is it that you-" Her words stopped when she saw what in the world was it that Ushio wanted to show her, it's turned out to be the beaten up Jounouchi and Honda.

"Yu- Yugi . . . You bastard." Jounouchi spat in anger with so much difficulty. It's not that he was angry at Yugi, no, his anger was for Ushio. He knew very well that Ushio was the real bully, he knew that Ushio would do something like this, since Yugi's figure was the perfect target of bullies after all. Some ugly bullies who envied her beauty would definitely targeting her, but so far, Anzu and himself, secretly of course, managed to chase the bullies away.

"I had already taken care of them, they won't bullying you anymore." Ushio said with a smirk.

Jounouchi looked at Yugi to see her reaction, Yugi had lowered her head to the ground from the time Jounouchi talked. Jounouchi then realized his mistake, Yugi thought that his angry words was directed towards her, but the truth was it was for Ushio.

"Are you deaf or what?" Yugi asked coldly, shocking the living out of Jounouchi because the teen never heard Yugi ever talked with that much coldness in her voice. Sure, she often talk without a tone in her voice that make her sound cold, but not to this level of coldness.

"What?" Ushio asked, also surprised himself.

"I asked, are you deaf or what?!" Yugi snapped angrily, this was the first time Jounouchi saw her snapped at someone, "I already make it clear that no one is bullying me and I don't need any bodyguard! Or am I not clear enough to make you do this?!" She pointed at Jounouchi and Honda who were beaten up like crap, she looked at their condition and scowled. Again, this was the first time he saw Yugi scowling at someone. Sure, the girl never had any expression on her face, her poker face, but the girl was never scowling at someone before, as far as he know her of course.

Ushio glared at her, "They were bullying you, so I take action as your bodyguard like I said before and beat them." He growled at Yugi, who snorted mockingly at his answer, "Now, I already do my job, my payment is 20.000 Yen".

"I already said that I don't need any bodyguard, even if I do need them, I wouldn't hire the likes of you. I already make it clear that I **don't** need a bodyguard and here you acted by yourself then demanded payment from me." Yugi stated and looking away from Ushio, she didn't want to see the guy's ugly face, "That proves that you are the real bully here".

Ushio was seeing red and went to beat Yugi, she yelped when Ushio hit her in the stomach, she didn't see it coming since she was looking away. "How dare you insult me?!" He yelled in anger.

Yugi narrowed his eyes at Ushio and stood up, "And now you hit me just because I said the truth? Oh, God, you are really a bully, a big one in this case." She sneered, her temper really had risen to a dangerous level, "You acted by yourself and want me to pay, where's your brain? You acted without me asking you to do so, so there's no need for me to pay." She glared and stepped in front of Jounouchi and the rest, all the time never breaking eye contact with Ushio, in case the bully would attack her again.

"You will pay me or there will be hell pay, and seeing how weak you are, I bet you will die by the time I finished." Ushio growled angrily.

"Heh." Yugi spat, _You know nothing._ She growled mentally, "I won't pay you a cent for beating my friends".

_Friends?_ Jounouchi looked at Yugi in surprise, _Even after this afternoon, she still considered us her friends?_ He smiled weakly, but with his current condition, his smile went unnoticed.

"Fine." Ushio then punched Yugi in the face, effectively throwing her backwards, "Just remember that if you don't have the money by tomorrow then you will get more than this." He glared at her and walked away.

Yugi sighed, she hate herself for unable to fight back, it's not like she couldn't, but she know what will happen if she fight against Ushio, he will say that she break the school rules and make the Teachers to ground her for a month, and it will be bad for her school life.

Yugi looked at Jounouchi and Honda once again, "Can you walk?" She asked tonelessly.

Jounouchi stood up, "Yeah, this much is nothing." He answered and helped Honda to stand, "What about you, Yugi?" He asked, looking at the bruises on her face, "What a guy, hitting a girl like that".

Yugi shook her head, "Don't worry, this is nothing." She answered still without any expression, "I'm sorry this happened to you, I will get going now, see you tomorrow." Without waiting, Yugi turned and left.

Jounouchi sighed as he stared at Yugi's retreating back, he then looked at Honda, "Are you alright, Honda?" He asked as they started walking.

Honda grimaced, "Yeah, this much is nothing." He answered.

Jounouchi nodded, he then stopped when he saw the river where he threw Yugi's piece of puzzle, with determination in his eyes, he started walking to the river and jumped in.

"What the hell, Jounouchi?!" Honda gasped in surprise.

"I thrown Yugi's piece of puzzle, remember?" Jounouchi answered without looking at his friend, instead, he started searching for the piece, "Even after what happened, Yugi still considered us as her friends, I have to give the piece back to her, or I will forever feeling guilty".

Honda stared at his friend for a while longer before he grinned, "Heh, I see." He also jumped down to the river, "I will help you searched for that piece then".

Jounouchi looked at his friend in surprise before a grin also broke into his face, "Thanks buddy." He said and continued searching, with a smile this time.

XXXXX

"Oh God, Yugi! What's happened to your face?!" Sugoroku exclaimed as he was horrified when Yugi entered the shop with a bruised cheek.

"I fell." Yugi lied calmly, there's no need for her to worrying her Grandpa about her small problem, "I will do my homework now." Then she went to work on her homework, it's not that hard for her and she finished in no time, she was a very smart girl after all.

Yugi sighed as she packed her book for the next day, she then began working on her Puzzle, it's always helped her to think clearly when she work on her Puzzle. It's already late but she didn't care, she had enough money from her saving to pay Ushio, even if she really didn't want to give a single penny to the guy, but if she didn't pay, Ushio could freely beat her again and again. She wouldn't want to be beaten everyday, so she chose to give Ushio the money and get done with it. Since she has the money, she relaxed herself and chose not to worry about it again.

She get excited as she looked at her puzzle, only a few pieces more and the puzzle will finished. The corner of Yugi's lips lifted up a bit when she noticed only a piece left, but when she wanted to pick the piece, she found none.

_Don't tell me I lost it_. She thought in dismay.

"Hoo, still working on that?" Her Grandpa's voice snapped her out from her concentration, "How long now since you started working? I'm surprised you haven't give up already".

"8 years." Yugi answered as she glanced at her Puzzle, "And I nearly finished it too, but I lost the last piece." She said sadly and sulkily, a rare display of emotion that nearly make her Grandpa cry in happiness.

Her grandpa smiled, "Is that so?" He asked as he stepped forward, "Then look at what I have here." He showed his fist to Yugi and then opened it to show the last piece of the puzzle, the one with the eye on it.

Yugi gasped, "Where did you find it?" She asked as she accepted the piece from her Grandpa.

"Someone coming in, he said that he found it in the pool." Her Grandpa said, causing Yugi to blinked again.

_I didn't go near the pool today_, She thought in confusion, but she offered her Grandpa a small smile, even with her trying her best at that, "I see, thank you Grandpa." She said honestly.

Sugoroku smiled and turned to leave, he secretly slipped something in his Granddaughter's backpack. He had heard everything from Jounouchi, even though he was a bit unhappy because of what the teen had done, but he had forgiven the teen for coming to give the piece back without even bothering to change from his drenched clothes. What he slipped was an envelope filled with the money Yugi need and walked out of the room, he doesn't want his Granddaughter get beaten by bullies with that kind of authority in school. Because if the bully didn't have any authority within the school, he know that Yugi would be okay and wouldn't get beaten at all.

Yugi smiled a bit at her Grandpa's retreating back, and once the door closed, she turned to the near-finished Puzzle _Well, there's nothing wrong in wishing for something, right?_ She closed her eyes, _'I wish for a friend who will never betray me and could teach me how to enjoy my live again.'_ and when she opened her eyes again, she placed the last piece in it's place until a 'click' can be heard.

"Yes!" Yugi shot her fist upward in self celebration and a triumph smirk on her face, "Finally!" But then something strange happened, the Puzzle glowed brightly, and the next thing she know, her world turned black.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review


	2. The Second Persona and The Spirit

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_The Second Persona and The Spirit_**

* * *

_There's a disturbance . . ._ She opened her eyes as soon as she felt something forcing Yugi to lose her consciousness, she sat up from her bed and take a short look at her room when she felt that there's something off in her territory.

A blood covered bed, a Black colored floor filled with water and Red Roses decorating the room, and weapons such as Black Revolvers, Golden Daggers, Silver Swords, and White Brass Knuckles being displayed on the wall across from her bed, the rest of the walls were decorated by the framed photos of Yugi.

Everything looked like the usual, but she know that there's something different. She frowned as she get out of her bed and into water filled floor below her bed, she inhaled deeply and could smell the change in the air, so she closed her eyes and concentrated to find the source of the change in her Soul Room. _There_, she found it. The amount of Shadow Magic residing in her room had increased twice the normal amount and twice stronger as well, she opened her eyes and saw that the Black Mist of Shadow Magic had now filled her room, some of them circling her.

_What happened?_ She thought as she walked to the door of her room, which was located above a short stairs that prevented the water to touch the Red colored door, _I hope Yugi is not in danger_.

Walking out of her Soul Room and into Yugi's Soul Room, she was greeted by the sight of a room with many games scattered on the floor, a big wardrobe, and a bed with a White bed cover. She was surprised when she saw Yugi's form sleeping so calmly on her bed, normally Yugi wouldn't be in her Soul Room when she had just woke up, the gentle girl would be up and about in her body experiencing something that make her extremely angry, which was what normally woke her up. Yugi would only sleeping in her Soul Room when she took over Yugi's body to take care of whatever it was that deeply hurting the gentle girl, never before when she didn't take over her body.

She looked around the room before noticing something strange, there's a door in Yugi's room that was not there before. Normally only her door that was connected to Yugi's Soul Room would be available in the room, _Whose Door it is? Could it be that Yugi had create another Persona?_ She thought as she walked to the unknown door and opened it, her eyes widened when she saw a hallway connecting the door she had just opened with another door. The door across from the door she had just opened was Black in color, with an Eye of Horus decorating the front of the door.

_This is not a door of another Persona, but a different Spirit entirely!_ Her eyes widened when she understood that another Spirit had somehow connected to Yugi's Spirit, her Main Persona. Her face set into a scowl then, she closed her eyes and concentrated to materialized herself into the outside world. She opened her eyes again and was greeted by the sight of another person who looked like Yugi, but what make her eyes widened again was the fact that this person, who was now in control over Yugi's body was a male!

The boy looked just like Yugi, with his star shaped and three colored hair, but with more blond bangs that shot up like a lightning bolt. The difference between this boy with Yugi was that his eyes were violet in color, the same with the tips of his hair, and his eyes were sharper than Yugi. His face was a Cool type while Yugi's face was a Cute type, and his aura was the same like her, a being with Shadow Magic.

She herself had the similar appearance with Yugi, technically, she was a copy of Yugi, but her hair fell into her shoulder and her eyes were sharper than Yugi as well. While Yugi was the Cute type, she was the Elegant type, and while Yugi was the Main Persona, she was the Second Persona being born by Yugi's wish to keep up with all the studying she had to do in the past and the wish to protect herself. She was Yugi's Dark Persona, so . . . who was this boy?

_"Who are you?"_ She decided to ask the question away.

The boy jumped when he heard her voice and turned to look at her, "Impossible, you are awake?" He asked with disbelief clearly in his voice, and a bit of fear as well.

_"If you mean Yugi, she is sleeping in her Soul Room."_ She said calmly with a crossed arms, _"I'm Yugi's Dark Persona, who are you?"_ She asked- no, demanded with a raised eyebrow.

The boy looked around to make sure that no one was in the room before replying, "I'm the Spirit who reside in the Millennium Puzzle".

She scowled, _"Why are you using Yugi's body?"_ She demanded again, _"Were you the one who forced her to sleep in her Soul Room?"_.

The Spirit gulped and nodded, "Yes, I was the one who cause her to sleep, I don't want her to freak out knowing I'm using her body." He answered nervously, "The reason why I'm using Yugi's body, it's because I saw her memory about this guy named Ushio who was hurting her and her friends, I'm going to make sure he would never harm Yugi ever again".

_"Is there a catch to that?"_ She frowned in suspicion, _"Are you going to return Yugi's body back to her?"_.

"There's no catch, and I will return the control back to her when I'm finished." The Spirit answered seriously, "It's just . . . I wish that Yugi, or you, would never break the Puzzle".

_"Your name?"_ She asked again.

"Don't know." The Spirit answered, "I don't have any memory about who I was".

She sighed, the more she talked with the Spirit, the more she felt that the Spirit was not a dangerous being for Yugi, she felt that the Spirit was protective over Yugi as well. _"Alright, Spirit, you can go and do whatever you want, just know that the second you harm Yugi, I would chase you away from her and destroy the Puzzle."_ She said sternly.

The spirit nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He answered with fondness in his voice, "Yugi had saved me, there's no way I would harm her".

_"Good then."_ She said and searching in Yugi's memory about a guy named Ushio, but she was angry when she found the said memory, _"I really wish I could beat the crap out of that Ushio guy, too bad I could risk Yugi's school life if I'm doing so"_.

"That's why I'm here." The Spirit said as he opened Yugi's wardrobe and pulled some clothes, if would be unwise to go out of the house wearing a pajama, "I would make sure Ushio would never harm Yugi anymore, but in a way that wouldn't risking Yugi's school life." He looked at her, "Mind if I ask who you are?".

She closed her eyes and turned around to let the Spirit change the clothes, _"As I said, I'm Yugi's Dark Persona . . ."_ She said calmly before returning to her Soul Room, _' . . . but I call myself Heba, an Egyptian word which has the same meaning as Yugi's name, Game'_.

XXXXX

The Spirit was in control over Yugi's body, he was actually surprised that Yugi's body changed into a boy's body when he was in control, but he was glad, at least he wouldn't feel so awkward like if he was in a girl's body. Although, one thing stay the same, he had to wear a girl's clothes to make sure people wouldn't get suspicious, so the awkwardness was still there. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Yugi was a bit flat chested due to her small breast, so the change in Yugi's body wouldn't be so noticeable. Yugi's skirt was specially designed so that Yugi could move around easily, and Yugi always wearing a pair of shorts under her skirt, so he could handle it just fine and the skirt hid his manhood very well, people wouldn't looked at Yugi strangely then when he was in control then.

He had just finished calling Ushio, he had been surprised that his voice become a bit girly, that he had the money and they should meet up at the school when Yugi's Dark Persona appeared and startled him by asking who he was, after a short chat, Heba disappeared and he changed Yugi's pajama with her school uniform. He would be embarrassed if someone know that he was a boy, but since no one know about him, they would automatically assume that he was a girl named Yugi.

Although, in the back of his mind, he knew that he was used with wearing something similar with a skirt in the past, but he ignored it since he had a more pressing matter at hand. He shook his head to focused himself and looked at the money on Yugi's desk, he took them with him and jumped out from the window since he was pretty sure that Yugi's Grandpa was sleeping.

XXXXX

Ushio walked to the school ground in a foul mood, Yugi has called him saying she has the money, but he get irritated that he was called in the midnight. "She better has the money or I will beat the life out of her." He grumbled as he entered the school ground.

"Yo, Ushio!" A cheerful voice reached his ears and he looked ahead to see Yugi standing with her arms crossed and a confident smirk plastered on her face, her voice also deeper than normal, more like a boy's voice than a girl, with the addition of an upside down Golden Pyramid she wore as a necklace around her neck down to her chest.

_She looks kind of different, more cheerful and confident than before, creepy._ Ushio thought to himself, "Where's the money?" He asked to the point.

"I bring your money, and I kind of doubled it over to 40.000 Yen." She said calmly, "But it'll be boring to just handed them over to you, so . . ." She showed the money and looked at Ushio with challenging face, "Why don't we play a game? The winner can keep the money".

"A game?" Ushio raised an eyebrow, "Fine, I will win anyway." _And I will get all the money_, He added in his head.

The Spirit smirked, "But I warned you, this is not a normal game, it's a Shadow Game." He said calmly using Yugi's voice that had become deeper to suit him more.

"Just hurry up!" Ushio snapped, "How do we play this game?".

"It's easy." The Spirit snatched Ushio's knife that he carried in his belt. "We'll use this." The Spirit walked to a table that he had prepared beforehand. "How to play the game is . . . you placed the money on the back of your hand and stabbed the money with the knife. The player with the highest amount of cash wins, but if you stab your hand, you will automatically lose. And if you try to cheat, then you will get Penalty Game, of course, the loser will received a Penalty Game as well".

Ushio smirked, "Doesn't matter to me, who went first?" He asked confidently.

The Spirit and Ushio played Rock-Paper-Scissor to decided who started first, and The Spirit win so he went first and got about 10 sheets since he was being careful, he didn't want to lose the game and harming Yugi's body. Ushio then stabbed the money and got 20 sheets. The Spirit then got about 8 sheets, while Ushio got about 22. The two kept playing, The Spirit would stab less and less while Ushio kept stabbing more and more money. In no time at all, there's only a small amount of money left and Ushio was starting to lose the control over his strength.

Ushio started sweating, he know that he couldn't control his strength any longer and would soon stab his hand and thus lose the game, along with the money. He looked at The Spirit with an evil smirk, knowing that he couldn't win, he stabbed the knife at The Spirit instead.

The Spirit jumped backwards before a third glowing eye appeared on his forehead. "Your heart is filled with greed. In this Shadow Game, we are forced to reveal our true nature. A greedy person you are, you couldn't control your hand and knew you will stabbed your hand and will lose, so you decided to cheat and stabbed me instead." He said coldly before looking up at Ushio, a smirk plastered on his face.

Ushio gasped as he looked at the third eye before The Spirit pointing his index finger at Ushio's forehead, "The Door of Darkness opened." He said darkly and the third eye glow brighter, "From now on, all you see will become money in your eyes, Penalty Game! Illusion of Greed!" Something then shot from The Spirit's finger to Ushio's forehead and Ushio fell to the ground.

The Spirit watched as Ushio wake up and looked at leaves and trashes as if they were money and began chanting, 'Money, money, all my money' over and over. The Spirit smirked seeing that, he then turned around to head back to Yugi's house, only to come face to face with an scowling Heba.

_"You know, I'm amazed that you got to do something like that, but why in the world you play a game that would endanger Yugi's body?"_ She asked coldly.

The Spirit raised his hands, "Calm down." He said with a smile, "I know that the game I played with Ushio is dangerous, but-".

_"If you know that it's dangerous then why in hell you played it?"_ Heba cut him off angrily.

"But I would never play a Shadow Game if I'm not sure I would win it." The Spirit continued, "A Shadow Game is a game that will force people to reveal their true nature, Ushio is a greedy person, so I was sure that he would lose due to his greediness, and I'm right about it." He explained, "I would never harm Yugi, so I would never start a Shadow Game if I'm not sure I would come out as the winner".

Heba sighed, _"Yugi is waking up, hurry up and come back home then explain everything to her."_ She said sternly.

The Spirit paled, "No, please, not now." He begged to her.

She frowned, _"Why not?"_ She demanded.

"I'm scared." The Spirit admitted, "I'm scared that Yugi would destroy the Puzzle if she found out about me".

Heba's face softened, _"She wouldn't, trust me."_ She said to him, _"She is a gentle girl, she would accept you"_.

"How about you?" The Spirit asked, "You are her Dark Persona, does she know about you?".

_"She had figured out that she had a Dark Persona, but we never meet or talk to each other, for the only time when I could wake up was when she was extremely angry until that anger overwhelmed her."_ Heba answered, _"By the time her feeling calmed down, I would go back to sleep and locked in my Soul Room. This time, I could wake up and appear in the outside world was because I saw you as a danger to Yugi, but since you are not, I'm going back to sleep"_.

"Why don't you show yourself to her then?" The Spirit asked curiously, "If she would accept me, I'm sure she would accept you as well".

_"Because I'm dangerous."_ Heba answered, _"When I woke up, I would be drowned by Yugi's dark emotion and would destroy everything that caused that dark emotion to appear inside Yugi. I'm a dangerous being, her Dark Persona, who couldn't control myself in normal situation when I woke up. If she know, she would try to make me regain my control and it would be dangerous for her, that's why I have no wish to be known by her."_ She looked at The Spirit, _"So, never talk about me to her, she could only know about me when she fully regained her happiness, because only then that I would stay sane and not become a dangerous being to her when I'm awake."_ She disappeared again after that.

The Spirit sighed and walked to Yugi's house direction, and after The Spirit arrived back at Yugi's house, he changed to Yugi's pajama, feeling grateful that he wouldn't need to see a girl's body when he changed, and went to sleep. His Spirit entered his Soul Room to explain everything to Yugi, and face the possibility of being trapped inside the Puzzle again.

XXXXX

Yugi woke up to find herself in a room with many games scattered on the floor, a big wardrobe like the one in her bedroom, and a bed which she found herself woke up on. She sat up and walked to a mirror hanging on the wall, she recognized it, it was the same mirror that was hanging in her bedroom as well. She reached a hand and pushed the button on the bottom left of the mirror, which would never be found by anyone else unless they know that the button was there in the first place, and the mirror opened. Inside was a secret room with a pair of Black Revolvers and a pair of Golden Daggers, a Silver Sword, and a pair of White Brass Knuckles. They were all given to her by her friends, friends who were already like a family to her.

"I would never expected that you have something like that in your room." A cheerful voice interrupted her, causing her to reached one of the Revolvers and pointed it to the intruder, who raised both hands in surrender, "Calm down, I won't hurt you".

Yugi looked at the figure with suspicion, with a glance, he could passed as Yugi's twin, but with further observation, it's clear that there are a few difference between them such as the lightning bolt formed by his blond bangs and the violet color on his eyes and hair tips, his eyes also much sharper than Yugi's, but his grin make him looked childish. "Who are you?" Yugi asked, still pointing her gun to the intruder.

"I don't remember my name, or who I was in that matter, but I can assure you that I won't hurt you, so can you please put back that gun back to it's place?" The figure asked politely, still grinning cheerfully at Yugi.

Yugi blinked, "You have amnesia?" She asked as she lowered her gun.

The figure smiled, "More like my memories is locked up somewhere in my Soul Room, it's very hard for me to find out since my soul room is a maze . . ." He explained calmly, " . . . literally." He added in a mumble before he stepped forward, his hands lowered.

Yugi looked at his eyes and she could see honesty in them, so she placed her Revolver back to it's place and closed the secret room behind the mirror. "Do you know where is this? Are you somehow my second personality?" She asked again.

The figure smiled again, "This is your Soul Room, every person has it, by looking at someone's Soul Room, people could tell the person's personality." He said and looked around before looking back at Yugi, "And for your second question, no. I'm not your second personality, I maybe forget who am I but I know I was once a living human like you".

"Once?" Yugi asked again.

The figure nodded, "I'm a Spirit, to be specific, I'm now the Spirit of The Millennium Puzzle, before you asked, it's the Puzzle that you solved earlier." He explained further with a big grin on his face.

Yugi looked at him in surprise, "A spirit? That's mean you already died?" She asked in shock.

The figured smiled sadly, "I am." He nodded, then he grinned again, "Well, aside to introduced myself, I want to tell you that Ushio would never harm you or your friends anymore".

Yugi narrowed her eyes, "What's the catch?" She asked coldly.

The figure's grin softened into a smile, "I don't need anything except for a company, I'm lonely staying inside the Puzzle for more that 3000 years." He whispered and hold Yugi's hand in both of his hands, "I only ask if I can become your friend, it's okay if you don't want to, I will still help you, but I only ask one thing if you refuse, please don't break the Puzzle".

Yugi frowned, his voice and expression were sounded and looked so sad, somehow, she didn't like it at all. She sighed, "Fine, I won't break the puzzle." She said and looked at him, smiling a bit, "I would like to befriends you." She clasped his other hand with their holding hands, "But first, I need something to call you, Other Me?".

The figure smile brightly because Yugi called him 'Other Me', "Call me whatever you want, just don't something rude or insulting." He said cheerfully and hugged Yugi tightly, much to Yugi's surprise and embarrassment, she has never been hugged by a man aside from her Cousins, Ex-boyfriend, and her Grandpa, "I'm so glad that you accepted me!".

"Hm, about your name . . ." Yugi looked at the Spirit with a raised eyebrow, "What's come to your mind when you think of me?" She asked curiously.

"Hikari (Light)." The Spirit answered immediately, "When you solved the Puzzle, you have given Light to my never-ending dark surrounding and chase away my loneliness".

Yugi's mouth forming a soft smile, one that was genuine this time, and hugged him back, albeit awkwardly, "I will call you Yami then, it's mean 'Darkness'. Grandpa said that whoever solved the Puzzle will inherited dark knowledge and power so it's fit." She said, then parted from him, "What did you do to Ushio? You are a Spirit, there's no way you could be seen by him".

Yami grinned, "Well, I was using your body earlier, that's why you woke up in here." He explained, "I could take control over your body by force, but I dislike to do so. And about what I did to Ushio . . . It's easier if you just see it by yourself".

Yami pressed his forehead to Yugi and memories entered Yugi's mind, she saw what had happened when Yami in control of her body and the Shadow Game Yami played with Ushio. "Wow." Yugi said in awe once Yami move away from Yugi so the girl would have some space, "Cool." She smirked at Yami, "Thank you, that guy was, indeed, deserve that kind of punishment".

Yami grinned, "I'm glad that I could help!" He answered cheerfully.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	3. A Stupid Director That I Want To Beat Li

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_A Stupid Director That I Want to Beat Like Crap_**

Yugi woke up early the next day, she's always woke up early actually, she then take a bath and dressed herself for the day. _I hope the school wouldn't know that I have something to do with what happened to Ushio,_ She thought warily.

Yami's Spirit form appeared beside her with a crossed arms, _"Actually it's my doing, Yugi."_ He said with a smug smirk, _"And don't worry, no one will find out, people will only thought that he had gone insane because of too much stress and greed"_.

"I hope so." Yugi replied, she then looked at the Puzzle on her desk, "Hey, I'm not wearing the Puzzle, so how come you heard what I was thinking?".

_"Well, because there's only a short distance between you and the Millennium Puzzle, so I can still communicate with you, but I wouldn't be able to enter your body if you're not wearing the Puzzle."_ Yami explained cheerfully, _"Will you wear the Puzzle?"_ He looked at Yugi curiously, but Yugi could see the hope in his eyes.

Yugi looked at the Puzzle with calculation in her eyes, contemplating whether she should wear it or not. She then decided that it would be better for her to wear the Puzzle considering she had agreed to become friends with Yami, she doesn't like the look of sadness on the other face and eyes anyway, and she didn't know why, but the thought of leaving the Puzzle behind in her room make her nervous.

Without a word, Yugi picked the Puzzle and wear it around her neck. _"Thank you."_ Yami said gratefully, _"This way, I won't get lonely then when you are at school"_.

Yugi nodded, "You're right, it's must be lonely and boring to be alone in the same place without anything to do." She agreed and walked out of her room.

_"You know, you can just talked to me __**Telepathically**__, that way, no one will look strangely at you."_ Yami suggested cheerfully, like an excited kid talking about a chocolate cake.

Yugi frowned, _'You better be more careful next time, Yami.'_ She scolded the Spirit out of the blue, _'I don't want people see me doing something like that Shadow Game, it would be bad if people saw me doing something like that. Other people will definitely linking you with something like an evil ghost, or they will think that I become dangerous and need to be placed behind the bar'_.

_"Uuh."_ Yami groaned, _"Okay, I will be careful, alright? It's not like there's any witness last night, I already make sure of it, but if it will make you relax, I promise I will __**extra**__ careful the next time."_ He promised softly, looking down to the floor, looking like a child getting scolded by his Mother.

Yugi smiled a small smile at him, _'Yami, you are so childish.'_ She commented softly. Even if it's only a small smile, but since Yugi was hardly making any expression, the small smile was really a big change in her.

Yami only grinned at the comment, he know that he was childish, so he didn't really mind the comment. They soon arrived at the dining room, where Grandpa already finished preparing breakfast.

"Good Morning, Jii-chan." Yugi greeted with a bit of cheerful tone, not just toneless greeting like usual.

Grandpa looked up at her with a big grin on his face, "Good morning, Yugi!" He greet cheerfully, then his eyes caught the sight of the Puzzle, "Hee, so you decided to wear the Puzzle".

"Yes, I don't want to left it at home." Yugi explained while scratching the back of her head, she sat on the chair the opposite from her Grandpa and start eating her toast.

"Yugi." Grandpa called her, Yugi looking up from her toast in respond, "Do you feel any different? More powerful or smarter?" He asked curiously as he touched Yugi's forehead with his palm.

Yugi blinked at him, "Huh? No, what's wrong?" She asked with a bit of confusion.

His Grandpa shook his head, "Nothing's wrong." He answered, "It's just, it is said that whoever solved the Puzzle will gain dark power, I was just curious".

Yugi looked down to her toast, _Even if so, Jii-chan, there's no way I can tell you without sounding like a crazy girl_. She thought guiltily, _I already have enough problem with my sanity for you to believe me_. After that short conversation, Yugi continued to eat in silence.

After breakfast, Yugi made her way to the school, she decided to just walking for the day. As she arrived at her school, she was greeted by Jounouchi in front of her locker. "Yugi, can we talked for a bit?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

Yugi stared at the taller male and nodded slowly, wondering what Jounouchi wanted to talk about. Jounouchi cleared his throat, "Um, firstly, I wanna say sorry to you, I said that you were a scaredy cat yesterday and forgot to say sorry after you explained everything to me." He looked at her sheepishly, "And I want to asked you if you want to go to the arcade with me today after school?".

Yugi's eyes softened, "Sure, Jounouchi." She said softly with a nod of her head.

Jounouchi was grinning widely when he heard the answer, "Just call me Jou, it's hard to say 'Jounouchi' after all." He told her and then they made their way to class together, catching the people's attention right away, though no one dared to assume anything because they were scared of the glare Jounouchi sent to the whispering students.

The classes went on like usual, Yugi was paying attention to class like usual while Honda and Jounouchi were talking quietly to themselves, their seats were next to each other behind Yugi's, sometimes Yugi would commented here and there when the Teacher was not looking her way.

The next period, Jounouchi get different class, so it left Yugi walking by herself to her next class. On her way to class, a boy wearing her school's uniform was walking to her, he looked too old to be in high school though.

"Hey boy, have you heard about the actor?" The man asked casually, as if they were friends.

"Actor?" Yugi asked in confusion, "Nope, I don't hear any. What actor and who are you?".

"I'm Fujida, since you don't know about the actor, I can lead you to him." Fujida offered with a sly smirk.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Yugi asked in suspicion, beside her, Yami appeared in spirit mode, he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Yep. He and I are friends. We will meet after school, I can show ya!" Fujida told her. "Just don't take anyone with ya. He don't like publicity".

_'What kind of actor dislike publicity?'_ Yugi commented to Yami.

Yami nodded in agreement, _"I find this guy suspicious."_ He added seriously.

_'Same with me.'_ Yugi agreed, "Sorry but no, I'm busy after school." She said tonelessly and walked passed the stunned man.

Yugi entered the class and take a seat on her usual spot, not to far from Tomoya Hanasaki, a boy that she noticed as a loner like herself in the past. Hanasaki looked like he had a good day because he was grinning to himself during the class, _What's so good I wonder?_ She thought to herself before she changed place with Yami.

Yugi dislike History, the only History she like was about Ancient Egypt, so she decided to let Yami take over while she decided to play with herself in her Soul Room. Yami didn't mind though, he like History and was quite enjoying himself, so it's a win-win situation. After school, since Yugi had fell asleep sometime during the History, he went to Yugi's locker, he met Jou on the way.

_Huh?_ Jounouchi blinked when he saw Yugi, the girl looked very cheerful. He never saw Yugi that cheerful before, Yugi normally expressionless, or in rare occasion when she was happy, she only smiled a tiny bit that would went unnoticed unless people were paying close attention to her expression. He decided to shrugged it off, it's better if Yugi was back to her cheerful self anyway, even if it was happening too suddenly like that. He walked to her, "Hey, Yugi, ready to go?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Sure, Jou, let's go." Yami answered while trying to sound like Yugi, meaning he had to refrain himself from getting too cheerful, before he caught a glimpse of Hanasaki following the man from before, "Huh?" He blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Jounouchi asked as he looked at the same direction that Yami looked at.

"I thought I saw Hanasaki following the strange man I met earlier today." Yami answered him hesitantly.

_"Yami, I get a bad feeling about this, follow him."_ Yugi, who was still in her Soul Room, told him.

Yami nodded in agreement, he turned to Jounouchi, "Jou, I'm going to follow Hanasaki, I get a bad feeling about this." He told him and run to the direction he saw Hanasaki took.

"I'm going with you!" Jounouchi yelled as he run along with Yami, they turned the corner and caught a glimpse of Hanasaki walk in a haste to the back entrance.

Narrowing her eyes, Yugi took over her body back and hastened her pace, somehow she get a feeling this wouldn't end well, Jounouchi noticed the change in Yugi's expression and also quickened his pace.

When they got outside, they saw Hanasaki walking with a man Jounouchi never saw before, they ran until they get to behind the gym. Jounouchi saw the man smirked at Hanasaki, the smirked looked wicked in his eyes, he also noticed that Yugi had stiffened a bit, so she must had seen the evil intention of the guy as well.

"So, where is the actor?" Hanasaki asked with an innocent grin.

The man, Fujida, chuckled wickedly and out of the blue punching Hanasaki in the face. Then he kicked Hanasaki's stomach, effectively throwing him to the wall.

Yugi and Jounouchi gasped before took off running to the man, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Joey yelled in anger, even if he never talked to Hanasaki before, it doesn't mean he would let some strange guy beat the crap out of him. He grabbed Fujida by the collar and raised his fist in the air. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you right here and now!" He growled angrily.

"The Director . . . he made me. I didn't want to." Fujida answered in fear.

_"That's it."_ A man hidden in the bush said to his worker, a camera was revealed from the bushes held by some cameramen. "This will make my film famous."

Yugi ran to Hanasaki, "Hanasaki, are you okay?" She asked in concern. She could see a nasty bruise forming on his face already, she touched Hanasaki's stomach to see if there's a broken bone, but she retreated her hand immediately when Hanasaki hissed in pain.

"I . . . wanted to see the actor." Hanasaki whispered weakly.

Yugi sighed, "Hanasaki, it's very clear that that guy was lying to you." She said exasperatedly, "Please don't so easily trust what people say like that, what if he kidnapped you?".

Hanasaki looked at her with tear filled eyes, "I'm sorry, Yugi-chan." He whispered softly, still in shock of what happened.

"Cut! Cut! We don't need to film a friendship drama like this!" The Director ordered as he and his crew coming out from the bushes. "We've already got what we came for. Now, people will feel sorry for poor Hanaski for being the _bullied victims_. It will brings in a great audience for us." He smirked confidently. "At least, this boy will become excellent celebrity".

Jounouchi snapped his attention to the man, he threw Fujida aside, "You son of a bitch!" He glared at the man. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!".

Jounouchi snatched the Director's throat, "With the camera recording all your actions?" The man challenged.

Jounouchi noticed the camera and froze before being kneed on the chest, Yugi stared in horror and anger while Yami's spirit gasped in anger. "Jounouchi!" Yugi yelled in worry, she lowered Hanasaki to the ground gently before running to Jounouchi.

"And with that, I'll take my leave, I already got what I came for after all." The Director smirked before he, his TV crew, and Fujida left the area.

"Jou! Are you alright?" Yugi asked in worry as she cradled her friend, who winced in pain while clutching his chest. Yami's spirit stood beside Yugi while glaring daggers at the direction which the Director taken, he get really angry because the man dare to do something like that to Yugi's friend, and Yugi's friends were his friends as well.

Yugi was angry herself, she called Honda and explained to him what happened and asked him to take Jounouchi and Hanasaki to their homes. After Honda agreed to help, she closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. She lowered Jounouchi to the ground and standing up, eyes hard with anger and determination.

"Yami." Yugi called as she walked in the same direction the Director took.

_"Yes, Yugi?"_ Yami asked as he followed after Yugi.

Yugi's hand clenched tightly, "I wanted you to give that bastard a **_Penalty Game_**." She growled lowly, "I give you permission, I won't let him get away with this, he will doing the same to other people if he left alone".

Yami looked at Yugi in surprise before nodding in agreement, _"Alright."_ He said and take over the control over Yugi's body, "And I will make sure no one watching us." He smirked at Yugi, who smirked back at him.

XXXXX

That night, the Director had finished editing his movie, he was excited as he heading for his car. But when he arrived at his car, a boyish looking girl already waiting for him. "You are the girl from before, Yugi, was it?" The Director smirked. "What are you doing this late of night?"

"I'm here to play a game with you," Yami replied calmly. "A game called Shadow Game. The rule is easy..." He showed a dice in his palm. "I roll a number and you must roll one that is lower than that number. A warning for you, if you cheat, you will have to face the consequence, and if you lose, you will face a Penalty Game."

"A Penalty Game?" Director asked in mocking tone, "That's stupid!".

"Just wait and see," Yami said with a smirk, he threw the dice and it landed on a six.

The Director snorted, "Well, looks like I win by default, there's no way I'm gonna lose." He said confidently.

"You might be lucky, but the game will not over until you win." Yami said calmly while handing the dice over to Director.

"So stubborn." The Director said as he took the dice, "Game over!" The Director snapped while throwing the dice at Yami, he turned around to go while laughing loudly, obviously thinking that he already won.

Yami had protected his forehead by his Millennium Puzzle and the dice cracked in two by the impact, the two pieces landed on the ground, a six showed on one side while the other half of the dice showed a one.

"I win." Yami announced with a smirk and his arms crossed, causing the Director to turned around and gasped in shock, the dice broken in half. Yami pointed his right index finger at Director as a third eye appeared on his forehead, "**Penalty Game! Illusion of Mosaic!**" He exclaimed and a Magic from the third eyes on his forehead shot towards the Director through his index finger.

Director's vision started turning mosaic, it started with Yami, and then everything else. He gasped and screamed in horror when all he can see was mosaic.

Yami grinned on triumph while Yugi stood by his side. _"Nice job, Yami."_ Yugi nodded in satisfaction.

_'Thanks!' _Yami answered cheerfully. "You will now only see through mosaic since you twist reality for your own needs and desires." He told the screaming Director.

"NOOOOO!" Director screamed loudly before fainting.

Yugi chuckled silently_, "Let's go home now."_ She told Yami softly, Yami nodded and give back the control to Yugi.

While walking out, Yugi noticed a figure outside of the studio. Dreading being found out, she walked cautiously to the figure, than noticed that it's her new friend, Jounouchi Katsuya.

Jounouchi saw him and gasped, "Yugi?" He asked in surprise.

"Jou, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked curiously, inside she's glad that Jounouchi didn't see anything.

"I came to get this" Jounouchi smirked while showing the video tape, he threw it to the ground and stepped powerfully on it, making sure it broke to pieces, "This way, that asshole wouldn't humiliate Hanasaki anymore than that".

Yugi smiled a bit at him, "I'm glad you are okay, Jou." She said honestly, remembering the hit her friend received earlier.

Jounouchi grinned at her, "Don't worry, I'm strong." He said while patting his chest to proof his point, he then blinked at Yugi, "And what are you doing here?" He asked in confusion.

Yugi winked at him, "I was just making sure that the stupid bastard won't cause any more harm." She answered mischievously, "Let's go home." She suggested after a moment of silence.

Jounouchi stared at Yugi for a while, not only that he never expected Yugi to use foul language, he also wondering what Yugi did to the Director, and how? Seeing Yugi's small figure and being a female, he couldn't imagine Yugi attacking someone who was bigger than her.

In the end, Jounouchi only smiled at Yugi and nodded, they then walked together, chatting on their way to homes before separating to get to their respective homes.

"Haaaah." Yugi sighed as she flopped down to her bed, she already closed her eyes and was ready to get to sleep at any moment, but then she noticed Yami was snuggling at her. "Yami?" She asked as she opened her eyes, she could see Yami was lying on the bed beside her, his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist and his face on her shoulder.

Yami's hold on Yugi tightened before he looked up to meet Yugi's Amethyst eyes, _"Can I hold you like this?"_ He asked pleadingly..

Yugi looked at Yami's violet eyes, "Why?" She asked in confusion.

Yami blushed lightly, _"I kind of having dificulty sleeping without holding you."_ He admitted embarrassedly.

Yugi raised her eyebrows, "You mean you were snuggling me like this before? I don't remember." She commented.

Yami chuckled, _"It's because I waited for you to sleep before hugging you."_ He answered cheerfully.

Yugi's eyes softened at him, she shifted a bit so she could get more comfortable before pulling Yami's head to her, she kissed the Spirit's forehead and closed her eyes, "Alright, I will become your snuggling bear." She whispered softly, "My childish Onii-chan (Big Brother)".

Yami stared at Yugi with wide eyes before breaking into a big grin, "Then, you will be my Imouto-chan (Little Sister), Yugi." He said as he snuggled his head at Yugi's neck, after he get comfortable, he immediately drifted to sleep, humming softly in content.

A smile forming on Yugi's lips as she leaning her head on Yami's head, "I already love you as my Onii-chan, Yami." She whispered before she herself entered the dream land.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	4. A Hell of A Concert

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_A Hell of A Concert_**

* * *

Jounouchi yawned while he stood at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive and waiting for Yugi. Normally he walked to school with Honda, but during the week after he befriends with Yugi, he spend more time with her while still hang out with Honda. He couldn't help but wanting to know Yugi better, there's some mysterious aura about the girl that intrigued him, not to mention he also wanted to find out who changed Yugi so much.

He know that Yugi sometimes would smiled, smirked, and on a rare occasion, grinned, but other than that, she rarely show any emotion in her. Jounouchi want to know Yugi better so he could make the girl become more cheerful, just like the girl he remembered admiring in the past. Yeah, he had a crush with Yugi in the past, but after years had passed, his crush had turned into sibling love.

Yugi was running on the sidewalk, she already decided to go to school by bus with Jounouchi, she was happy because it's the first time she go to school with a friend. "Hey, Jou!" She greet the taller guy with a cheerful tone, something that was so rare to hear in her voice.

Jounouchi waved at her, "Hey, Yugi." He greet back with a grin.

Yugi become best friends with Jounouchi, while Yami had become Yugi's childish Onii-chan in just a week after Yami started snuggling Yugi before they went to sleep. They were not Siblings or Cousins, but because of that, they were closer than any Siblings or Cousins.

Jounouchi chatted with Yugi while waiting for the bus to arrived when they heard a feminine voice, "Yugi!" Jounouchi and Yugi looked aside to see Mazaki Anzu running to them.

"Anzu." Yugi greet back with a nod, she also started talking with Anzu more after the girl tried to help her when Jounouchi and Honda keeping her Puzzle box from her.

"Oh my, it's the Mistress of Friendship." Jounouchi grumbled unhappily.

Yugi chuckled softly, "Well, why don't you become friends with her too? She is a nice girl, you know? Even if she like to give speech about friendship so much." She said a bit cheerful than how she normally talked.

"But she is so demanding sometimes." Jounouchi protested stubbornly.

_"Who is that?"_ Yami asked as he appeared beside Yugi.

_'Mazaki Anzu.'_ Yugi replied in her head, _'You never see her before, right? She helped me when Jounouchi keeping my Puzzle from me in the past, that's when we started talking to each other'_.

_"Oh, I see."_ Yami commented

"Hello Yugi." Anzu greeted Yugi again once she arrived at their place, she then glared at Jounouchi, "What are you doing here, Jounouchi?" She demanded in suspicion.

Jounouchi glared at her, "We decided to take bus together, what's wrong with that?" He demanded angrily.

"You were bullying Yugi before!" Anzu yelled in annoyance.

"Hey, I was only trying to get her play with the rest of us!" Jounouchi yelled back, "Okay, maybe my method was wrong, but I already apoligize to her." He added lowly.

Anzu growled, "Fine." She said with a sigh, "But if you hurt Yugi in any way, I will make sure your live is a living hell".

Jounouchi glared at her, "There's no need for you to tell me that." He growled back, _Hurting her would be like I'm hurting my own Sister_.

Yugi sighed, "Can you please stop fighting?" She asked them, then she smiled softly, "Why don't we all become friends? It's better to have more friend than enemy".

Jounouchi and Anzu stared at her a moment, then glared at each other for a longer time before sighing, "Okay, we will try." They said together in defeat, who in their right mind could opposing Yugi? She was just so kind that people would gladly doing anything for her, making her happy, safe, and sound.

Yugi nodded in satisfaction, "That's good." She agreed.

The bus arrived not long after that, the three climbed on the bus. _It's a crowd in here,_ _too crowded__, Yugi thought to herself_. The friends had to stand up since all the seats were filled except for two empty rows in the back.

After some time, the bus suddenly halted due to something and this caused the bus to jerk so hard. Unfortunately for Yugi, during the time of this happening, she slipped and fell right into the very back where a guy named Souzouji was sitting. He was known for his loud and off-tuned voice that gave people migraines. Yugi got up and wanted to get away from the loud music Souzouji played before her eardrums broke, but before she get more than two steps she got stopped.

"Hello, Yugi-chan." Souzouji said with a casual smile and folded arms.

"My God, I will have a headache for sure." Yugi grumbled as she turned around.

"You're not talking about my concert you, are you?" Souzouji asked with his sharp eyes on her.

_"__**No, of course not your concert, just your voice.**__"_ Yugi said with a fake sweet smile on her face, before turning around and wanted to leave.

"How about you take that back, girl?" Souzouji snarled as he snatched Yugi by the back of her collar and pushed her into the seat beside him, Yugi stared blankly as Souzouji shoved ten tickets in the girl's lap. "I need you to sell these tickets, 2.000 Yen for each. If you don't, I'll give you a hell for that mouth of yours, Missy".

Yugi stood and walked away from the guy, once she was out of Souzouji's sight though, tore the tickets and threw them into the trash nearby. _Too bad for me that we are wearing uniforms, or else I will beat him to pulp already_, She growled mentally.

_"I don't see why not."_ Yami growled beside him, he crossed his arms in anger. He knew that Yugi was not an average girl who was mostly a damsel in distress, she could make people who were bigger than her fell to their knees easily.

_'You see, Yami.'_ Yugi sighed as she fixed her face into her expressionless one, _'If I fight with students, the school will grounded me as punishment for bad behavior, and by doing that, my school life will get in danger'_.

_"I see."_ Yami answered her dryly, he hate seeing how restricted Yugi get because of the school's law, he like it more if Yugi can acted freely like in the past. But living like in that kind of life was not good for Yugi at all, so he could only wait for a good opportunity for him to play a Shado Game so he could give a lesson to that off-tuned wannabe singer.

The bus stopped at school, without a word, Yugi walked out of the bus. She looked up and nodded at her friends, who smiled at her in response, but feeling disappointed inside because Yugi's mood had become gloomy again. They then made their way to the classroom, they were all in the same homeroom, much to their happiness.

Classes were boring like usual, except for the English because Yugi like to study English even though the Teacher was like a witch, and due to boredom, she used her time to take some nap in her Soul Room, effectively making Yami to go through the torture of boredom. To pass the time, Yami observed his friends. Jounouchi looking as bored as him, and clearly he could fall asleep at any given moment while Anzu looking at the Black board in front of the class but from the dull in her eyes, she wasn't really seeing anything and dozed off.

After the boring school, Yami made his way to Yugi's shoes locker to changed his indoor shoes to his outdoor one, he was surprised to see Anzu looking troubled by her locker. Walking closer, he noticed Anzu also has the tickets like the ones Yugi had before the girl tore them to pieces.

Yami frowned and he snatched the tickets from Anzu's hand and shoved it in his pocket, "So, Souzouji got you?" He asked casually, his originally baritone voice had turned into a tenor boy's voice due to Yugi's high voice chord.

Anzu gasped, "How did you . . .?" She asked but unable to finished her sentence.

Yami sighed, "He got me too." He explained, it's technically Yugi, but he explained that way since Anzu didn't know about his existence, "But I will take these tickets from you, it's better if only one of us have to listen to that hell of a concert".

"There's no need I could do soething like that to my friend, Yugi" Anzu protested.

Yami smiled warmly at her, "There's no need for you to worry, Anzu." He said and turned to leave, "No one would want to buy the tickets anyway." With that, he left Anzu and headed to Kame game shop before heading to Souzouji's concert.

Souzouji saw Yugi entered the karaoke room and raised his eyebrows when she entered alone without any other students, not only that, the glare Yugi threw at him become more fiercer with her sharper eyes and darker aura. "Where's the others?" He asked casually, "Didn't I already make it clear that if no one come there will be hell to pay?".

Yami sent him yet another glare, "Like hell I will sell them to others, they will only suffering your terrible singing ability." He growled, hatred coloring his tone, Souzouji was just like any other bullies, and Yami really hate bullies, even more so if the bullies targeting those who he hold dears.

"Very well," Souzouji replied darkly before placing the Headphone on his head. "Then_**you**_ will **listen** to me".

Souzouji then sang loudly with the volume of the headphones to maximum, Yami cringed because the sound make hishead ache. Yugi was watching from behind with a crossed arms, she really hated watching her Big Brother suffered like this. Yugi had tried to take over and told Yami to escape to his Soul Room, but she couldn't take over her body because of the block Yami placed. Yami noticed this but he keep up his barrier, he was doing it because he doesn't want to put Yugi through the hell concert, directly of course. Because Yugi could still hear the hell concert since she refused to hid in her Soul Room like Yami suggested, she prefered for them to suffer together than being a coward and hide while Yami suffered.

After the song was over, Yami's ears were ringing and his head aching, Souzouji on the other hand, smirking while still holding the microphone in his hand. Yami took off his headphone and looking at Souzouji in deep hatred and burning anger.

"It is sad really. You made a great audience. Unfortunately, that can't go with for your friend, Yugi." Souzouji stated casually.

Yami narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"I saw your little interraction with your friend." Souzouji explained, still smirking. "Because of your action, she has to pay." He walked behind the curtain and threw Anzu onto the middle of the floor. She looked beaten and hurt.

_"Anzu." Yami whipered in shock and guilt, because of his action, Anzu get beaten, h_e then glared at Souzouji with more anger and hatred than before, _"**You bastard**."__ He growled dangerously._

"She should've kept her end of the bargain, I wouldn't have to beat her then." Souzouji shrugged before Yami rummaged into his backpack and brought out two Sound Pierrots.

_"Huh? Did you stole them from Jii-chan's shop?"_ Yugi asked in surprise.

_'No, I asked for his permission.' _Yami assured his Little Sister, _'__Grandpa said I could have them as long as I'm being careful with them.' __He placed the Pierrots on the table, one on his front while the other in front of Souzouji._

_"Those dolls are creepy."__ Yugi commented as she looked at the dolls, __"I bet the children were crying when they looking at those dolls"__._

"What are you doing?" Souzouji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are not a coward right?" Yami asked causing Souzouji to glare at him, "Then I challenge you to play a game with me." Yami continued as he smirked confidently, "A Shadow Game called a Game of Silence. The rule is simple, really, after I signal for the game to start, both of us have to remain silent. If one of us makes a sound, our Sound Pierrot will dance."

"What happens if you lose?" Souzouji challenged confidently.

"I will give you my life." Yami said seriously. Yugi looked at Yami in surprise when he declared it, but she trusted Yami and so will let him play his game. After all, this game was also a bit interesting to her, she liked a challenging activity. "But if you lose, you have to face a **_Penalty Game_**."

"Interesting" Souzouji smirked confidently.

Yami sat up and placed the headphone aroung his neck, he secretly placed the end of the cord on the mouth of a glass filled with water, "Game. . ." He started to say as he stared with crossed arms at Souzouji, "Start".

The two of them stayed silent, but Souzouji was annoyed of the silence, he rent the room to sing and not just staying quiet. He then noticed Yami's cord end on top of the glass and was counting on the end of the cord to fall into the cup of water so that he could win. He was so excited about it that sweat was pouring on his body and his heart was beating fast. The grip on his microphone clutched tighter, and then his Sound Pierrot danced. Souzouji gasped in shock, he didn't understand why his Pierrot danced and momentarily confused, he then noticed the sound from the speaker was his heartbeat.

Yami smirked in victory, "Your lose, Souzouji." He stated with dark voice, "Even in the midst of your trouble, you didn't lay down your mike, and your bad habit has brought you disaster." A glowing third eye appeared on his forehead, he point his index finger at Souzouji, "**Penalty Game**! **Beat Festival!**".

Souzouji start screaming loudly because he heard his own heart beat sounding so loud in his ears, his screaming not last long though, because Yugi had had enough of his screaming and took over her body then punched him hard in the stomach, easily knocking him out like a light.

_"You could become so violent sometimes, Imouto-chan."_ Yami commented with a grin before noticed Anzu start waking up, _"She is waking up"_.

"You know that I can get violent if people managed to make me snapped from my patience, Nii-chan." Yugi replied casually before walking to Anzu, "Anzu, are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Anzu blinked a few times, still feeling disoriented, before staring at Yugi in confusion, "What happened?" she asked as she didn't remember a thing.

"Souzouji beat you up because I took your tickets." Yugi said in low tone, "I'm sorry, I caused you more harm than good".

Anzu smiled, "No, it's my fault for letting you suffer for me." She said as she standing up, "Ugh, my body feel sore".

"And I've got a headache." Yugi answered her complain.

Anzu laughed, "Well, why don't we go home and rest?" She suggested cheerfully, "I'm sure we need that after this hell concert".

Yugi smiled at her, "Yeah!" She agreed with her fist shot upwards, "I wanna sleep for a month!" She exclaimed as she turned around. Anzu only laughed at her words and followed after her.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	5. Don't Mess With Me, Yugi's Lightning Str

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Don't Mess With Me, Yugi's Lightning Strike_**

* * *

The school bell rang and Jounouchi yawned as the class began to walked out of class, "Ah finally." He said to himself then turned to Yugi, who was still packing her belongings, "Hey, Yugi. Where should we go on the way home for today?" He asked with a big grin.

"Huh?" Yugi looked up from her bag in favor to look at Jounouchi, "Oh, how about the newly opened Burger World?" She suggested with a smile, she had become more and more cheerful with the days passed, she would smile more often now.

Unknown to Yugi and Jounouchi though, Anzu flinched hearing what Yugi had just said, her eyes widened.

Jounouchi grinned, "Ah yes, I heard that place famous for how delicious they are." He said in agreement.

"Wait a minute you guys." Honda interrupted, "You know the rule stated about not stopping on the way home." He looked at Yugi and Jounouchi sternly.

Jounouchi's grin widened, "You are too serious Honda." He said and turned to Yugi, "Right, Yugi?".

Yugi finished packing and looked at Jounouchi, She opened her mouth to speak but Anzu speak first, "Say, guys." She started, making they looked at her, "Did you say, Burger World?" She asked cheerfully, although somewhat strained.

Yugi and Jounouchi nodded, "Want to join us?" Yugi asked with a smile.

Anzu quickly shook her head, "Oh please, I heard that place is terrible!" She said too quickly, Yugi raised an eyebrow for that, "And, didn't you hear what the Teachers said? There's a prisoner broke out from jail.".

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I heard he got a gun with him." She responded calmly, she didn't really mind about it. She has license to bring weapons with her, thanks to Luna, so she brought one of her Daggers and Revolvers with her for protection purpose. The weapons were safely hidden inside the secret pocket of her pink blouse, where she could easily got them but people couldn't see them easily.

Anzu nodded, "See, it's dangerous, so you guys better get straight to home." She said seriously then smiled, "So, I will head out now, see you tomorrow." She quickly left the classroom after that.

_"She is hiding something."_ Yami commented from behind Yugi with a curious expression.

_'Her action and frantic way of speech clearly say so.'_ Yugi agreed with a chuckle in her head.

"Hey, Anzu is being weird lately, huh?" Jounouchi commented in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Honda asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yugi looked at the direction Anzu left before, "Yeah, her action clearly saying that she is hiding something from us." She explained calmly.

Jounouchi gasped, "Don't tell me . . ." He started in shock, "She is doing **dating for pay**?" Yugi and Honda immediately smacked Jounouchi's head at the same time, causing him to yelped, "Ow, what was that for?".

"Anzu would never do that." Yugi stated coldly and seriously, enough to send shiver to Jounouchi's spine.

"Yeah, and our school don't have people like that." Honda said in agreement, looking at Jounouchi sternly.

"Well, there's still a possibility, right?" Jounouchi protested.

Honda looked at Jounouchi like he had grown another head, "Jou, are you on high?" Yugi asked calmly, causing Honda to stare at Yugi in utter shock, he never expected Yugi so say something like that with a casual expression.

Jounouchi blinked for the same reason, "No." He answered shortly as he was still in shock.

Yugi looked at Jounouchi with a raised eyebrow, "I see, then get your head out of the gutter." She said in commanding tone, "Anzu is not that kind of girl, remember that".

Yugi then started walking, Jounouchi began panicking, "Wait, Yugi, I'm sorry!" He said as he quickly followed after the small girl, Honda hot on his heel, "Don't be angry!".

Yugi stopped and looked at him, "Whoever says that I'm angry?" She asked in surprise.

Jounouchi and Honda sweatdropped, "Then, why are you walking out on us like that?" Jounouchi asked nervously.

Yugi blinked, "Didn't we agreed to go to Burger World?" She asked instead.

Jounouchi and Honda laughed nervously and can only nodded, sometimes Yugi was just being strange, and when she's like that, it's better not to argue.

Honda then looked at his watch, "Oh, sorry guys, I can't today, need to fetch my Sister from the airport." He said and with a wave of his hand, he left in a hurry.

Yugi and Jounouchi looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, "Come on, let's go, I'm hungry." Yugi said tonelessly and started walking, causing Jounouchi to sweatdropped.

_"Are you on high, Imouto-chan?"_ Yami asked as he observing Yugi's behavior.

_'No, Nii-chan.'_ Yugi responed calmly, _'I'm just reminded of my past because of Jounouchi's words, it's something that you better not know yet though'_.

_"Why?"_ Yami asked in surprised.

_'Because I don't want you to know just yet.'_ Yugi explained.

Yami didn't make anymore commented on that matter after that, but he was still wondering about what had happened in the past. He had known Yugi for most of the girl's life, it's just that there's a time when Yugi wouldn't bring the Puzzle Box along, and that way, Yami wouldn't know what happened to Yugi.

_'Don't worry, it's all in the past.'_ Yugi told him, "We are here." She announced.

"Yosh! Let's enter and then we can eat!" Jounouchi said in full spirit and stormed into the restaurant, Yugi following closely behind.

"Welcome to the Burger World! I will show you to your seats!" A feminine voice belong to Mazaki Anzu greeted them, and then they saw Anzu with Burger World's waitress uniform. Anzu gasped and take a step back once she saw who entered the shop, "You guys?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Anzu?" Jounouchi and Yugi asked at the same time.

XXXXX

"Hah, I see, so this is the reason." Jounouchi commented in their seats, they had given their order to Anzu, who looked kind of angry.

"But she looked angry when she saw us." Yugi commented.

"It's her fault." Jounouchi disagreed, "We are friends, why the hell she hid something like this from us?" He demanded.

"You know that our school forbid us take a part time job, I'm a different case because the gameshop is family business." Yugi argued calmly.

Jounouchi wanted to retort but their orders placed on their table rather harshly, "Let me give you our special ketchup, **_a lot of it._**" Anzu said dangerously while began pressed the bottle, once she was finished, the ketchup makes a line, I'll kill you if you blab.

Jounouchi gulped, Yugi smirked while Yami chuckled softly, _"She is interesting."_ Yami said cheerfully.

Yugi chuckled then fixed her expression into a curious one, "So, why are you working here, Anzu?" She asked the girl with a smile.

Anzu looked at her friends then sighed, "You know, I was saving my money so that I can go to America." She admitted hesitantly.

"America?" Jounouchi asked in surprise.

Anzu nodded, "My dream is to become a Dancer and America is the best place to study." She explained.

Yugi smiled at her, "Don't worry, Anzu, we understand." She said assuringly.

Jounouchi grinned and give a thumb up, "Yeah, we won't tell anyone! Don't worry." He promised, "If I blab then I will buy you a thousand of this Burger. But really, please change our foods, you were ruining them, you know?".

Anzu smiled brightly, "Don't worry, I will give you a new one, Employee Discount!" She said in high spirit, but then she was called by her boss, "Sorry guys, please wait, I will returned with your orders later".

Anzu went to her boss, Yugi narrowed her eyes when she saw a police officer among them and stood up, Jounouchi doing the same, they then went to where Anzu stood.

"The escaped prisoner is here?" Anzu asked in horror but with quiet voice so she wouldn't cause a panic to the customers.

"Yes, there was a report this morning." The officers confirmed, "This place seems to be the focal point of breakings, so we are searching this area".

"Umm . . . What is the culprit looks like?" Anzu's boss asked.

The officer showed them a photo of the culprit, "He is a master of disguise, so it's possible that he is here while disguising as another person." The officer explained.

"Then we only need to check them one by one." Jounouchi decided.

"No, it would be bad, he has a pistol it seems." The Inspector informed them.

"Is the criminal has any other characteristic?" Yugi asked calmly, seemingly unfazed by the situation, much to her friends surprise.

"Yes . . ." The Inspector opened his police book, "In prison he was once commited to hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs." He read his note.

"I see, allergic to eggs?" Anzu said a bit too loudly, "If that's so then the culprit will show himself soon, because our burger buns had **a lot** of **eggs** in them.".

_What?! There's eggs in the hamburger?!_ Someone started panicking, _Now that I think about it, my body feels . . ._

The Inspector noticed the person's strange behavior and approached them, "What's wrong? You don't look well?" He asked suspiciously.

"Shut up! Move!" The person yelled and shoved the Inspector aside, but during the time when the Inspector grabbed him for running away, his wig and hat fell off, revealing the face of the criminal, "Tasaki Tetsu, you are under arrest!" The Inspector stated firmly.

"First please call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance!" Tetsu yelled in panic, sweat dropping from his face, "I'm extremely weak against eggs!".

"Fool, it's a lie." Anzu said smugly, "I only said that to lure you out".

"What?!" The criminal asked in shock.

Anzu shrugged, "Our burger is one hundred percent wheat flour." She explained smugly.

The criminal become angry and forced his way forward, causing him and the inspector to fall. The criminal then stood up in a hurry and grab Anzu, he pointed his gun at Anzu's head, "If you move, she is dead!" he yelled.

Yugi take a sharp intake, Yami, in his spirit form, gasped in horror at the sight and Jounouchi clearly looked scared and panic, Anzu get really frightened that she whimpered.

"Everyone get down!" Tetsu commanded.

Everyone don't have any choice, they began to get down on their knees, during this process, Jounouchi and Yugi's's line of view blocked by the inspector's butt.

Tetsu then covered Anzu's eyes with a blindfold, this make Anzu couldn't even whimper because she get too frightened. The criminal smirked as he make his way to one of the table, he sat there and make Anzu sat beside him, "So, someone bring me what I demand." He stated as he looked at the other customers, his eyes landed on Yugi, "You, the gutless looking kid with weird hair, you do it".

Jounouchi gulped as he looked at Yugi in fright, Yugi on the other hand, blinking her eyes and stood up calmly. "The rest of you close your eyes and don't move, if anyone move, this . . ." The criminal stated before firing his gun.

Everyone cringed from the shock and closed their eyes, Yugi looked at the ground to hide her smirk. "First, bring me alcohol and tobacco." The criminal told Yugi, who walked to get the items right away.

In the kitchen, Yami looked at Yugi, who was still smirking, strangely, _"Why are you smirking, Yugi?"_ He asked seriously, _"This situation is not something to be smirked at."_ He hissed in warning, _"Let me take over, I will give him a Penalty Game"_.

Yugi was still smirking, "There's no need for you to worry about me." She said as she took a bottle of drink with the highest amount of alcohol inside, she then took a box of cigarette and get a lighter.

Yami looked at Yugi seriously but also with worry, _"Imouto-chan, this is dangerous."_ He tried again, _"Please let me take over"_.

Yugi looked at Yami with soft eyes, "It's alright, I will be alright." She promised with a warm smile, "Please trust me, I can handle this situation just fine".

Yami looked at Yugi sharply before sighing in defeat, _"Okay. Fine, Imouto-chan, I trust you."_ He said with a nod, then he blinked when he remembered something, _"Say, is this kind of situation is the reason why you own that Revolvers, Daggers, and so on?"_.

_'Sort of.'_ Yugi replied with a smirk as she walked out of the kitchen, _'But it's a story for another time.'_ She then wipe the smirk off her face and turned expressionless instead.

As Yugi walked to the table, Anzu thought of the criminal's words, 'Gutless looking kid with weird hair', no matter how hard she thought about it, the conclusion always landed on Yugi, _No, please_. She then heard footsteps approaching the table, "Yu- Yugi?" She asked, the footsteps come into a halt, she stood up, "You are Yugi, right? What are you doing?! Get the hell out of here!".

Tetsu slapped her across the face, "Shut up you bitch!" He yelled and forced the girl to sit down again.

Yugi glared at the criminal, but then turned her face expressionless again. She placed the items that were asked and sat across from the criminal.

"What are you doing?" The criminal asked, still pointing the gun at Anzu, who become even more scared than before, this time for Yugi, "I never said you can sit down".

Yugi looked up at the criminal and smirked while offering the cigarette, "Why, I just want to accompany you to have a drink, I'm sure it would be boring being alone in here, right?" She asked with a dark seductive voice.

Anzu silently gasped, she never heard Yugi talked in that tone before, let alone hearing the kind hearted girl seducing someone. "Oh? You are a girl?" Tetsu asked as he looked interested in Yugi, he took the cigarette with his other hand and placed it in his mouth, "Are you offering your service, girl?".

Yugi hummed, "Hm, I'm not that kind of girl, but I could keep you company for the time being." She said calmly as she stood and placing her left hand on the table while her right hand on her hip, "I'm sure you would like a girl accompanying you drinking a nice drink, right?".

"What are you thinking, Yugi?" Anzu whispered and yelped when the criminal pulled her hair.

"Shut up bitch, talk again and I will kill you." Tetsu growled then smirked at Yugi, "You are an interesting girl, why don't you sit beside me then? Exchange place with this stupid girl?".

On his place at the floor, Jounouchi become anxious, Yugi and the criminal seemed to be engaged in a conversation, but he couldn't hear what they were talking about. He can only hope that Yugi and Anzu will be alright.

Yugi smirked, "Why not?" She asked calmly, "Then, how about you let her go? She could fetch me a burger since I kind of hungry, and we could have a drink together while waiting".

**_Yugi!_** Anzu thought in fright, worry and frustration, **_What the hell do you think you are doing?!_**

Tetsu smirked and stood up, he make Anzu stood up as well and pushed her aside, "Well, have a seat." He said while gesturing to the seat beside him.

Yugi walked to the other side of the table and accidentally brushed her shoulder with Anzu, Anzu then untied the blindfold and turned to look at Yugi and the criminal, "Yugi, what-?!" Her words stopped when the criminal pointed a gun to her face.

"Shut up, girl." Tetsu hissed, "You can just go and-" His words was cut off when the gun in his hand disappeared just like that, "What?!".

"You are searching for this?" Yugi asked as she showed the gun that she had just snatched from the criminal's hand, Anzu and Tetsu stared at Yugi in disbelief for they didn't even see her move, "You lower your guard, Tasaki Testu, a grave mistake when you are face to face against me." She smirked as she threw away the gun to the Inspector who was still on the ground.

Tetsu gaped as the Inspector picked up the gun and stood up before walking to Tetsu, "You- you tricked me!" He accused as he pulled out his knife from his pocket, "I'm gonna kill you for that, bitch!".

Anzu wanted to scream for Yugi to get away, but her eyes widened when Yugi grabbed the man's hand and kneed the man in the stomach, and when Tetsu bowed in reflex due to the pain he felt, Yugi hit her elbow to the back of man's neck. Anzu's jaw dropped when Tetsu fell to the ground and not moving anymore, she looked at Yugi in disbelief, "How strong . . ." She mumbled to her friend.

Yugi smirked at her, "Did you think that I would really selling my body?" She asked calmly before she step away to let the Inpector handcuffed Tetsu, "I would never do something like that".

"You did that to trick him?" Anzu asked, still in shock about what she had just seen.

Yugi nodded, "Yup, my intention was to get you out of his reach." She explained, "As long as you are near him, I couldn't protect you, I need to get near him so I could snatched his gun".

"That was brave of you, Miss." The Inspector said with a salute, "I want to say that it's dangerous and you shouldn't repeat this, but I assume that you are Mutou Yugi?".

Yugi nodded, "Yes, Inspector." She smiled, "It's nice you still recognise me".

The Inspector smiled, "I would never forget the one who saved my Niece's life." He said as he held out his hand, "I would gladly writing a recomendation for you if you ever want to be an Officer, Ace".

Yugi accepted the hand, "I will remember about it, but I don't think I would want to join the Police." She said with a grin.

The Inspector nodded, "I'm glad that you could smile now, Ace." He said and salute again, "If you ever need our help, we would help you immediately".

"I thank you for that." Yugi answered before the Inspector left with Tetsu and the other Officers who came with him.

"Yugi! Anzu!" Jounouchi called out as he run to them, "Are you alright?"

Anzu nodded, "Yes, thanks to Yugi." She looked at Yugi with a smile, "Thank you, Yugi, you save my life".

"It's nothing." Yugi answered, "Let's go home, shall we? I'm sure this incident had shaken you greatly".

Anzu nodded, "Very." She agreed.

Jounouchi nodded, "Yeah, let's go home." He said with a sigh of relief, "I'm sure our little hero need rest after such an encounter." He grinned when Yugi pouted on the word 'little', he was glad that Yugi make expressions more often than the first time they know each other.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	6. You Pissed Me Off, Fake Prophet

Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_You Pissed Me Off, Fake Prophet_**

* * *

Yugi and Jounouchi were walking to school together, they chose to walk this time because Honda and Anzu couldn't join them due to the fact that they have to get early to school to clean the class, it's their turned in the week. Yugi also quite enjoying walking to school with Jounouchi, it's more fun than just with bus.

"Jou, what happened with your face?" Yugi asked when she noticed a bruise on his friend's face.

Jounouchi grinning sheepishly, "Hehe, I got unlucky this morning and ran into four punks, then they attacked me." He explained, "Well, I win though".

_"Wow, Jou must be very skilled."_ Yami commented as he floating behind Yugi with his arms around Yugi's neck.

For some reason, Yami was very clingy that morning, he said he had some kind of nightmare the night before where Yugi getting killed. Well, considering what happened a few days back with Anzu being held at gun point, Yugi didn't blame Yami for being clingy after such nightmare.

"Heh, you managed to escape with only a scratch, you are really skilled Jou." Yugi complimented her friend, "I bet those punks are in the hospital right now".

Jounouchi grinned, "Hell yeah." He agreed, "Why don't I teach you some self-defense? You are a girl and often get bullied from what I saw".

Yugi smirked at Jounouchi, "Well, there's no need for that, I already learned some." She answered mysteriously.

Jounouchi looked at Yugi with a raised eyebrow, "Really? You didn't look like-" He couldn't finish his words.

"Jounouchi! Watch out!" Yugi yelled suddenly and pulled the talled guy away from his previous spot before a heavy object fell from the construction side above them, the object landing on the spot where Jounouchi stood before.

Jounouchi looked at Yugi and then at the object in shock, "Kids! Are you alright?" The worker asked.

"We are fine!" Yugi replied to the man.

Jounouchi gulped, "I'M CURSED!" He yelled in panic and yelped when Yugi jumped to smack him upside the head.

"You are not." She stated firmly, "You haven't do anything that will cause you to get cursed." She looked at the end of the rope that tying the pipes together, she narrowed her eyes.

_"What's wrong, Imouto-chan?"_ Yami asked, noticing the look on Yugi's face, that look mean the smaller of the two was getting suspicious about something.

_'Nothing, I hope it's nothing.'_ Yugi mumbled in her head as she looked at the cut seriously, at a simple glance, people will think that it's an accident, but in Yugi's expert eyes, she noticed that one third of the rope was cut clean by sharp object.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Jounouchi's voice snapping her out of her concentration.

"Oh, nothing." Yugi answered and began walking to school again with Jounouchi on her side, "What did you want to say before?".

Jounouchi blinked and looked thoughtful for a few second before snapping his finger, "Ah, I was saying that you don't look like someone who can fight, but from the strength you showed me when pulling me, I can say now that you are stronger than you look." He said with a grin.

Yugi grinned back, "Don't judge a book by it's cover, Jounouchi." She nodded to herself as she said that, she caught something from her pheripheral vision and saw that it was a glint from a binocular, she frowned in suspicion but decided to keep it to herself.

They continued to chat and in no time at all they arrived at school, when they entered the building though, they get surprised when there's a long line of girls on the corridor, "What is that?" They asked together as they placed their bags on their seats.

"It's Kokurano, you know, Kokurano, from the senior class." They turned to find a scowling Anzu looking at the line in sneer, "There's a rumor about him being able to predict the future, those girls believed that rumor and wanting to get their fortune telled".

"Really?" Jounouchi asked, "Then maybe I can ask him to tell my my future, I got really unlucky lately".

"Jou, it's obviously a trick." Yugi said impassively, "Something like that is obviously a making up stuff, unless they have something contained Dark Magic with them then they are fake".

Anzu blinked at Yugi, "What do you mean by something contained Dark Magic?" she asked.

Yugi looked at her Puzzle, "My Puzzle, Grandpa said that whoever solved the Puzzle will inherited 'Dark Power and Knowledge'." She told her friends, she take a peek at Yami asking if she was allowed to tell them.

_"If you want to tell them then it's okay with me, just make sure they won't tell others."_ Yami responded calmly with a shrug.

Yugi nodded a bit and looked at her friends, "I think I really inherited them." She said calmly.

"You serious?" Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda, who come to them after Anzu speak, asked simultaneously.

Yugi nodded again, "I met some bullies on my way to home yesterday, they started saying crap before attacking me." She explained, "I get really angry and yelled at them to back off and not disturbing me".

"What happened then?" Anzu asked her.

Yugi looked at them seriously, "The glass of the window nearby broke suddenly and at the same time the bullies thrown backwards to a wall, knocked out in an instant." She answered, "And I looked at my Puzzle, it glowed a dim light." She told them the truth, she was thinking of telling them about the Dark Magic first, and when she thought that the time was right, she's going to tell them about Yami. But for now, she will only tell them about the Puzzle's power.

"Wow, Yugi, that's cool." Jounouchi commented, "But creepy." He shivered.

"Are you sure you didn't seeing an illusion, Yugi?" Honda asked in disbelief.

Yugi sighed, "You don't have to believe me, it's just, if something strange happen around me, don't blame me." She said in tired tone, "I can't really control the power yet, even if I tried my best not to use the power, sometimes they slipped out because I get extremely pissed off".

"You serious, Yugi?" Anzu asked in worry, "What if you get injured?".

"Why don't you sell your Puzzle, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked, "That Puzzle sounded dangerous".

Yugi glared at Jounouchi, "I won't sell my Puzzle even for all the riches in this world!" She snapped, "This Puzzle is the only thing I have to remind me of my Father." She lowered her voice, _Not to mention Yami's soul is resided inside_.

_"Thank you for caring so much about me, Yugi."_ Yami responded to her thought.

Jounouchi gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry, Yugi, I didn't know." He apologized.

Yugi nodded, "Just, if something strange happened, don't freak out, that's all." She asked, "Oh, and please don't tell anyone about this".

Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda looked at each other, they still didn't believe in what Yugi had just said, but they decided to stay quiet and nodded their head to Yugi, to tell him that they won't freak out if something indeed happened.

XXXXX

During lunch time, on their way to the cafetaria, they were told to move aside because Kokurano walking on the hallway. "Move aside, Kokurano-sama want to walk!" One of the girls wearing pentragram on their foreheads commanded.

The group sighed in annoyance and stepped aside, when Kokurano walked passed them though, he stopped in front of Anzu, "Oh, Mazaki Anzu." He said as he looked at the girl, "I never see you come to me, I wonder why?".

"Because I don't believe you." Anzu stated bluntly.

Kokurano looked at her in shock, "What?" he asked.

"I said, I don't believe-" Anzu's words cut off by an earthqueake, the earthquake was not hard or long, but enough to caused panic in school, Kokurano didn't look surprised though.

"What the hell." Yugi muttered, "That was a hell of an earthquake".

"Hehehe." Kokurano laughed softly, "You said you don't believe in my power, do you?" He asked as he reached inside his cloak, "Then read this." He gave the paper to Anzu.

" 'There will be an earthqueake today'." Anzu read what written on the paper.

Many students gasped in awe and start cheering for Kokurano, "Woah, you got it right?" Jounouchi asked in disbelief.

Kokurano looked at Jounouchi, "You. You are thinking 'I want my fortune told' right?" He asked confidently, "Let me tell you that I'm not the usual fortune teller, I predict the future with my Psychic power. You are very unlucky lately, am I right?".

Jounouchi nodded dumbfoundedly, "Yeah." He said slowly.

Kokurano smirked, he then looked at Anzu, "See, I'm right, so why don't I predicted your future, Anzu?" He asked confidently.

Anzu scowled, "I don't need that." She said and turned to leave, but Kokurano grabbed her hand.

_You don't know how long I wait for this moment_, _Mazaki Anzu_. Kokurano thought as he rubbed Anzu's hand. "Oh, I can see your future, a wonderful man will come into your life and you will give your body and heart to him".

Anzu grimaced and snatched her hand away, _Yuck_, She thought in disgust, "You bastard, you are crossing the line, Kokurano" Jounouchi growled, he could tell Kokurano's intention right away. Yugi narrowed her eyes, she also could read Kokurano's plan right away.

"And you!" Kokurano pointed at Jounouchi, "Light will be fall upon you".

Yugi snorted at that, "Oh, really?" She asked sarcastically, she already dislike the guy from his attitude, and now the guy was big talking about something that obviously was a lie, and she disgusted at the guy because of what he planned on Anzu.

"You still don't bealieve me?" Kokurano asked Yugi with a glare.

Yugi smirked at Kokurano, "How about I said that I already know your trick?" She challenged with a dark voice and expression and with a knowing smirk, "If you really can predict the future, Kokurano, why don't you tell me what I'm going to draw after I finished drawing?".

Yugi pulled a note and a pen from his pocket, Kokurano pretended to be concentrated and said that he already predicted the future. Yugi smirked and quickly drawing something on it and pressed the note on the wall nearby, "So? Can you tell me?" She challenged.

Kokurano growled, "You- you are- you were drawing a star!" He yelled with sweat covered his face.

Yugi smirked smugly at him, she pulled the note from the wall and threw the paper in the air, "Your lose, Kokurano." She said and turned then started walking passed the furious Kokurano, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda followed after her.

The paper Yugi threw earlier landed on the feet of one of the student, the student picked the paper and saw the picture, "It's an Eye." The student said, and indeed, it's the Eye of Horus, a symbol of protection Yugi learned from her Grandpa.

Kokurano throw a glare at Yugi's back, "Mutou Yugi! Be very careful, because 'Uncountable words from heaven will pour down on you'!" He yelled as he pointed at Yugi.

Yugi turned to him and gave him a thumb down, "If it really happen then it's your doing, since I know that you are only a fake, Kokurano, and your trick is hidden behind that cloak of yours." She said darkly before she turned around, "Oh, and you lay a hand on Anzu, **I** will make you regret it." She then completely ignoring the infuriated prophet.

Yugi and the group arrived at the cafetaria and sat on one of the tables, they already got their food so they were relaxing, "Wow, Yugi, you really hummiliated him back there." Anzu said with a smile.

Yugi stabbed on her food with her fork in anger, "Because I'm angry at him, Anzu." She said and looked at Jounouchi, "You could see it, right?" She asked with a scowl.

Jounouchi nodded, "Yeah, his intention was as clear as glass." He said with the same amount of anger in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked in confusion.

"Anzu." Honda called her, "You don't know this because you are too innocent about something like this, but we know what Kokurano meant by saying something like that to you." He explained slowly.

"He want to take advantage of you, Anzu." Yugi stated angrily as she gripped her fork until her knuckles white, Yami gasped as he finally understood what causing Yugi to be so angry, and he become angry himself by the knowledge.

"Take advantage of me?" Anzu gasped in horror, "That, that's means . . .?".

The three friends nodded to her, "He want to take your innocent." Jounouchi confirmed, Anzu shivered in horror.

"I didn't even think of it." She said softly, she looked at Yugi, "How did you know?".

Yugi sighed softly, "I am an expert when it's concerning reading people's intention, I need to be able to do it of I wouldn't survive in the past." She explained to them, "Anyway." She continued seriously, "One of us have to be always on Anzu's side, we don't know when Kokurano will take action." She said, Jounouchi and Honda nodded, "And Jounouchi, be careful, what Kokurano said might come true".

Jounouchi looked surprised, "Wait, didn't you already make it clear by your action that Kokurano is a fake?" He asked in confusion.

"It's because he is a fake that you need to be careful, Jounouchi." Yugi explained, "He will make sure what he said come true to makes people believe him." Ahe inhale deeply to calm herself, she wouldn't want to break anymore glass because of her anger, "And about the earthquake prediction, he wrote many of them beforehand, so when it really happened, he only need to pull the right paper from behind his cloak".

Honda growled, "I see." He said in anger, "So, because he can't predict the future, he makes the future he said come true, that's mean he will try to make _a light fall upon Jounouchi_ so people will think he really can predict the future. That's mean you need to be careful too, Yugi".

Yugi nodded, "Countless words from heaven, I still don't know what that's mean, but I will be on guard." She agreed, "So, I and Jounouchi will be on guard about our so called prediction and Anzu will always has someone on her side no matter where she go".

The group nodded in agreement, "Yugi, you are the one who will stay with Anzu, you are in the same classes with her after this." Jounouchi said, "And you said that you could do some self-defense too." Yugi nodded in confirmation.

So, after their lunch, they head back to their class, Anzu always with Yugi when she was going somewhere, they couldn't risk something happening to Anzu after all. When the last class was over though, Yugi somehow have a book on her desk, _Really, Kokurano, huh? _She mumbled in her mind.

_"You have figured out his 'prediction'?"_ Yami asked as he appeared beside Yugi.

_'Remember the rumor about the lamp of Gym fall and nearly get Jou if not for Honda pulled him away?'_ Yugi asked, Yami nodded, _'If the lamp is turned on, it will be light that fall upon Jou. And countless words means . . .?'_ She raised an eyebrow at the Spirit as she wave the book in her hand.

Yami hit his right fist on his left palm, _"I see, the books in library, he will pushed the shelves in your direction?"_ He guessed.

_'Correct. He is a stupid one.'_ Yugi nodded, "Anzu, I will returned this book to the libary, wait here and close the door, okay?" She told her friend.

Anzu nodded and when Yugi out of the classroom, she closed the door and placed a chair behind the door, that way, if someone open the door, she will know and be alert.

_'Clever girl.'_ Yugi praised Anzu in her mind, _'Now, let's pretend that we get caught in Kokurano's trap'_.

_"But then Kokurano will be the one that get caught in our trap."_ Yami agreed with a childish grin, _"Let me play the Shadow Game this time, he dare to targetting Anzu, I will not let him get away so easily"_.

Yugi smirked, _'Sure, the best punishment for the likes of him is not illusions like the others, it's humiliation.'_ She told the spirit, _'Have a plan?'_.

Yami smirked, _"Yes, and he will definitely humiliated the next day."_ He answered confidently with a big grin.

In the library, Yugi walked to the shelf where the book's belong, she told Yami to be on look out, when Yugi raised her hand to placed the book, Yami tensed, _"Kokurano is here."_ He told his Little Sister.

Yugi nodded her head calmly, she then looked behind her, when the bookshelves started to fell, she wait until it's reach the two shelves behind her before running to where Yami stood, unfortunately, she was not fast enough and she hit her right hand, "Ouch." She yelped and waving her hand, "I really need to start training again, my speed had slowed down greatly." She grumbled unhappily.

_"I will take over."_ Yami said and took over Yugi's body, they then ran back to the classroom, Yami was still surprised at how fast Yugi can run when Yugi in spirit mode ran passed him.

XXXXX

Anzu was looking out of the window when the door opened and causing the chair she placed to fell, she immediately turned around and raised the broom she got beforehand. She saw Kokurano entered with a bit of difficulty because of the chair, then the fake prophet turned to her, "What do you want?" She hissed in anger but a bit scared herself, "Where's Yugi?".

Kokurano smirked evilly, "I'm afraid your little friend wouldn't come, the countless words from Heaven had befallen upon her, but don't worry, the wonderful man I told you about will show himself." He said confidently.

Anzu sneered at him in disgusted, she now fully understand what the guys told her about, she gripped the broom tighter and pointed it at Kokurano, "Go away." She growled angrily.

"Oh, no." Kokurano chuckled, "You see, I'm this wonderful man, and you will give your body and heart to me." He stepped forward.

Anzu move to attack Kokurano with the broom she had, but unfortunately Kokurano caught her and covered her nose and mouth with handkerchief. She can smell something strange on the cloth and hold her breath, but she was already feeling sleepy.

"**_You don't heed to my* warning it seems._**" A voice entered the scene, causing Kokurano to turned around in shock. Anzu then moved her hand and hit Kokurano's stomach with the broom, effectively make him stumble so she could get away and ran to Yugi, or the one she thought as Yugi since Yugi's eyes sharper than normal. She also noticed the girl's voice become deeper than before and there's more blond bangs than usual, forming a shape of lightning bolts on her hair.

**(*AN : Actually, Yugi was the one giving the warning, but since Yami was mistaken as Yugi because no one know about him, he said that Kokurano didn't heed to his warning)**

"Yugi! Thank God you are back, Kokurano said that the countless words had fallen on you." Anzu said in concern albeit sleepily.

Yami looked at Anzu, "Anzu, are you alright? I'm not late, am I?" He asked in worry.

Anzu nodded, "Yes, you come before he managed to knock me out." She said in relief as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, "But I'm a bit sleepy now".

Yami nodded and looked at Kokurano, "Indeed, countless words had fell, but I saw it beforehand so I could get out from your little trap, Kokurano." He said coldly, "And I already said that if you lay a hand on Anzu then I will make you regret it".

Kokurano smirked, "And what will you do? I have Psychic power." He challenged.

Yami chuckled, "Easy, I challenged you to play a game with me." He told the older guy as he walked closer to him.

_Yugi challenged Kokurano to play a game? What kind of game could defeat Kokurano?_ She looked at Yugi in worry and confusion.

"Game?" Kokurano sneered, "With my Psychic power, I can win at any game." He bragged.

Yami smirked, "Then you accepted my challenge, I will tell you though, this is a Shadow Game with the loser received Penalty Game." He explained as he snatched a bottle of chloroform from Kokurano's cloak, he was not lose in speed compared to Yugi, so he could do some quick snatching as well, "We will use this bottle and a few papers".

As he explained, Yami placed 6 sheets of paper on a table and placed the bottle in the middle of them, "We will take turn and pull these papers from underneath the bottle, if the bottle fall during our turn, we will knocked out cold until the next day." He said confidently, "Which means, if it knocks me out, I won't be much of any resistance to you, _**right**__?_" Yami asked with a fake sweet tone before glaring at Kokurano. "Which one of us should go first?"

Yami and Kokurano played Rock-Paper-Scissor and it was decided that Yami would go first because he lose. He quickly snatched the paper underneath the bottle. It wobbled around, and then stayed upright.

Anzu sighed in relief when she saw that Yugi managed to do it, but she feel scared for her friend.

"Your turn," Yami smirked with his arms crossed. He backed away, so that when Kokurano knocked the bottle over it would not make the teen to pass out along with the fake prophet.

Kokurano snatched the paper from underneath the bottle. It wobbled around, and then stood upright. He grinned and chuckled evilly. "Wow you got me in a thight spot." Yami commented as he walked to the desk, "Game on!" He grinned as he snatched another paper from underneath the bottle. It wobbled and was nearing the edge of the table, fortunately, the bottle was only half off the table and didn't fall. He sighed in relief.

"That was close," Yami sighed before standing back with a cocky grin. "Of course, you couldn't take this move without the bottle falling off. Now, if you really were Psychic, you would be able to make the bottle float, which is a complete bullshit".

Anzu raised an eyebrow, she didn't know that Yugi can used such language, she was normally a polite boy unless in exteme anger.

"_Bullshit?_ I am Psychic!" Kokurano yelled in anger while Yami rolled his eyes. Anzu also rolled her eyes, Yugi had made it clear that afternoon that Kokurano's Psychic power was only a bluff.

Kokurano stared at the bottle to try to make it float. A big grin appeared on Yami's face as the fake prophet slowly moved the paper under the bottle and it came crashing onto the floor.

"See? Bullshit." Yami said in thriumph when he saw a sleeping Kokurano was shown with sticky notes of his predictions under his cloak.

"Yugi, you win!" Anzu cheered happily, "Now, the whole school will know that Kokurano is a fake!" She looked at her friend happily, she nearly hug her before noticing something that was off, "Wait . . . you are not Yugi, are you?" She asked in confusion.

Yami looked at Yugi's spirit form to asked permission if he could tell Anzu about him, he smiled when Yugi allowed him to tell the girl. He looked at Anzu and found himself under the girl's questioning gaze. "Yes, Anzu, I win." He said, "And yes, I* am not Yugi." He stated firmly, "I'm a Spirit of this Millennium Puzzle".

**(*AN : Yami was calling himself with Ore and not Ware like how Yugi or Heba called themselves)**

Anzu gasped when she caught on that the person before her was a boy, that's why she felt something was off, Yugi's chest had become smaller due to the body turning into a boy's body, "So, what Yugi told us about Dark Magic is true?" She asked, the boy nodded, she looked at the boy sharply, "So, you are a ghost and possessing Yugi's body?" She accused.

Yami blinked, "No, I'm not possessing her body, we are sharing a body." He explained calmly, "Well, I'm mostly stayed in my Spirit form, but when we played a Shadow Game, I'm the one who play".

"Like just now?" Anzu asked in confusion.

Yami nodded, "Yes, but just now I wasn't really use any Magic for a Penalty Game, I only use that kind of punishment against evil people." He explained.

Anzu inhaled deeply and stared at Yami, finally noticing the few difference between him and Yugi, "Who are you?" She asked in the end.

Yami smiled at her, "I don't remember who am I, but Yugi named me Yami." He answered cheerfully.

"Yami." Anzu repeated, then she smiled, "Well, Yami, I want to thank you for your help." She grinned, "But really, it's no wonder you looked different than the usual Yugi, you are not Yugi after all, and you are a boy".

Yami grinned back, "You are welcome!" He answered cheefully.

"Yami, you walk her home, I'm sleepy." Yugi said with a yawn.

Yami nodded at her before looking at Anzu, "Yugi said she's sleepy, so I will walk you home for today." He told her with a grin, "Let's go?".

Anzu smiled, "Let's go." She agreed and they walked out of the classroom together.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	7. The Wrath of Yami and Yugi

Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_The Wrath of Yami and Yugi_**

* * *

"So, we are going to decide what we are going to do in Festival." Anzu started as she stood in front of the class, "Any of you have an Idea? Rise your hand!" She was the Class Representative, so it's her job to open the Vote.

There were people who raised their hands enthusiastically. She then pointed to a random person, "A cosplay convention?" The person asked.

"Any other Idea?" Anzu asked before pointing to another person.

"We chould do a Haunted House!" The boy suggested.

"No good, the Sophomores are already on it." Anzu told the boy. "Any other Idea?"

_"I have an Idea!"_ Jounouchi called out as he raised his hand, Anzu nodded to him. "I call my Idea the 'Real Highschool Girl Cabaret'! All the custormers get to pick a girl and a costume-"

_"**GET OUT, JOUNOUCHI!**"_ All the girls screamed while throwing trash and books at the blond boy, "**_DIE!_**" Yugi and Yami burst out laughing at the scene, Yugi was tempted to throw a trash to the guy herself, but she refrain doing it since Jounouchi was still her friend.

Anzu sighed and shook her head, "Anyone else?" She asked before noticing that Hanasaki was looking nervous, "How about you, Hanasaki?" She smiled at the timid boy.

Hanasaki started sweating, "Um, A Comedy Manga Dojo?" He suggested, but then looked like he want to hide under his seat because many students stared at him.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "That's a good idea." She said to the boy, she love to read Manga anyway.

"Yeah, it fits." A random girl agreed, "**It's better than Jounouchi's idea anyway.**" She muttered bitterly.

Hanasaki looked up and sighed in relief, Anzu smiled and winked at the timid boy, "I will write it down." She said as she wrote it on the black board.

_"Any idea, Imouto-chan?"_ Yami asked in his spirit form, sitting on Yugi's desk.

_'I was thinking of something with a lot of games, Nii-chan.'_ Yugi replied with a warm smile.

_"You mean, like a carnival?"_ Yami asked with a grin, _"That will be interesting!"_.

Yugi smiled at her Big Brother, "How about you, Yugi?" Anzu's question make her looked at the girl in front of the class, "You haven't make any suggestion since the start, and we all want to hear what you have." The students nodded at that.

Yugi smiled sheepishly at them, "I was thinking about a carnival with a lot of games." She told them, combining her and Yami's ideas.

Everyone glanced at each other before they broke into big grins, "That's interesting!" A random member yelled his agreement, soon the other followed, Jounouchi and Anzu even gave her a pair of thumbs up.

"It's decided then, Game Carnival." Anzu announced, making the whole class cheered.

After deciding the location for their Carnival, they divided themselves in groups and started working. Jounouchi was working on making a Pop-Up Pirate game, which involved a barrel and someone to play Bluebeard, he was surprisingly very skilled at that. When he looked up to take a break, he saw Yugi and Hanasaki working together decorating the Bluebeard's head. He raised an eyebrow, he remembered that both Yugi and Hanasaki were loners in the past, but then Yugi started hanging out with Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda, that leaving Hanasaki a loner still.

Jounouchi smiled and continued working when he was finished he walked to the two, "Hey." He greeted them.

Yugi looked up from painting the head's beard, "Hey, Jou." She greeted with a grin while Hanasaki nodded and grinning sheepishly.

Jounouchi looked at the head, "Wow, you guys nearly finished, and looked at that, it's so detailed." He praised them. "I couldn't wait to know who the poor guy who will play the Bluebeard." He grinned evilly as he rub his hands.

Yugi and Hanasaki laughed cheerfully in answer, Hanasaki was glad that Yugi, Anzu and Jounouchi started talking to him, he was too shy to started a conversation. "You are the Bluebeard, Jou." Anzu's voice answered Jounouchi's comment, a smirk on her face.

"What?! Me?!" Jounouchi asked in shock, "Why me?!".

"Because the barrel and costum fit your body." Hanasaki answered timidly.

"And we make the head to fit you." Yugi said with an evil grin.

Anzu laughed, "It's decided! Jou played the Bluebeard!" She announced cheerfully, causing Jounouchi to groaning in disappointment while going into the barrel, Yugi and Hanasaki to laughed at that.

"**What do you brats think you are doing?!**" A booming voice cut off their laughters, they turned to see many students standing outside their gate, the one in the front was tough looking, "This is our spot".

Anzu glared and stepped in front of them, "Well, we bought this spot so this is ours." She told the big man firmly.

"We always use this spot for our Okonomiyaki Stand. It's a tradition." The president of the Freshman Class Council, Inogashira Gorou, said with crossed arms.

"Well, it's look like that so called _tradition_ of yours will have to be held somewhere else." Anzu glared at him with crossed arms too, she wouldn't back down so easily.

"I won't allow it!" Inogashira shouted with a glare as if he was the boss.

"Hey, you! Beat it!" Jounouchi yelled as he tried to get out of the barrel, but because of he was in hurry, he get stuck halfway.

"Go die!" Inogashira shouted as he punched Jounouchi in the face, throwing him backwards and hit a wall. "Tear down this Carnival!".

"STOP!" Yugi impulsively running forward to block the iron plate, the men from Inogashira's group started running and knocked Yugi with the iron plate and she flew backwards from the impact.

"YUGI!" The whole class practically screamed in horror and worry, some even angry that the intruders dared to hurt their treasured girl.

Yugi hissed as she stood up, she could feel her ribcage aching, either they got bruised or had a crack in them. She also felt her left ankle hurt like hell from the fall, she guessed the bone get cracked or her ankle twisted, maybe because she got hit against something hard when she fell.

Anzu and Jounouchi ran to Yugi and helped her to stand up while the men continued to ruining everything they had painstakingly working on, Yugi feel her blood boiling in fury when she saw everything they had worked on painstakingly get ruined just like that.

"Yugi, don't worry. I already called an ambulance, they will arrived soon." Anzu said in anger and worry, anger for Inogashira and worry for Yugi.

Reacting at Yugi's fury, her Puzzle glowing brightly, but because it's still bright, no one noticing the glow, except for Anzu and Jounouchi who helped Yugi to stand. They gasped when the Puzzle started glowing and radiating heat from it, _'Yami.'_ Yugi whispered in her mind before going limped in her friend's hands.

_"Understood."_ Yami growled, he would never forgive Inogashira for making his dear Little Sister injured.

The freshman exited from the ruined festival and the iron plate was placed in the middle of the Carnival that was now ruined, as a sign that it was their spot. Inogashira walked down the lot with an evil grin on his face and looked down at Yugi.

"Let this Iron Plate be the sign that this place is ours!" Inogashira smirked before him and the freshmen started to leave.

Yami take over Yugi's body and a glowing third eye appeared on his forehead before fading away. Anzu and Jounouchi gasped, Anzu because she didn't noticed when Yugi had changed into Yami while Jounouchi because he get shocked seeing the third eye, _So Yugi didn't make up when he told us about Dark Magic?_ He thought in shock.

Yami stepped out from Anzu and Jounouchi's grab, looking like he was not in pain at all. It's because he had used his Magic to make the pain disappeared that he could move, but only for a short time only. "Inogashira!" He yelled in anger and hatred, "I challenge you to play a game with me".

Anzu gasped, _again?_ She thought in horror, she didn't know what kind of game Yami would play against Inogashira, but with the man doing bad things, she guessed that it was a dangerous one.

Inogashira turned around and looked at the girl in shock, with that kind of impact, it will be impossible for her to stand, let alone walking. He changed his shocked expression into a glare, "A game?" He asked.

Yami nodded calmly, "If you win, you can keep your traidition, but if I win, this spot is ours and you will never disturbed us anymore." He said seriously.

"Huh, fine." Inogashira snorted, "What kind of game is this?" He asked.

Yami smirked, "Just wait, I need to make some preparation first." He said and went to the school building, Inogashira snorted and sitting on one of the ruined game while waiting. Yami came back a half hour later with an Ice box in his hands, a whicked smirk on his face. "Thanks for the wait." He said darkly.

"The rule for our game is simple." Yami started explaining as he opened the Ice box, "_This_plate will be our game board. Let's call our little game as . . . _**Iron Plate Ice Hockey**_." Yami smirked evilly. "We will use these spatulas for rackets and this Ice as our ball. We'll keep passing this to each other and the ice will melt. When the tube reached the plate though . . . you will get a deathly surprise_._" He looked at Inogashira in challenge, "And I need to remind you that if you cheat, you will get a **_Penalty Game_**".

Jounouchi gasped again, he never know this side of Yugi.

"Heh, if it's using a spatula, I'm the Master" Inogashira said with a confident smirk.

Yami placed the Ice on the plate and hit it toward his opponent's side, steams forming as the ice melt against the heat of the plate. The students could only watch, and how the plate could get so hot in just a short time was beyond them.

Inogashira hit the ball back to Yami's side and Yami would hit it right back. This went on and on, but the more Yami hit towards Inogashira's side, the harder Inogashira's hits were made. It's clear that the guy's intention was to make the ball stopped at Yami's side and explode, and so, it was becoming harder for Yami to catch the ball and hit it back.

"Hahaha! I will just keep hitting harder!" Inogashira shouted victoriously.

Yami gritted his teeth as he hit the ball back, it's hard for him to hit with the same strength as Inogashira, and he will be at disadvantage if this going on. The only way for him to win was to taking advantage of Inogashira's strength, making that strength as what will become the guy's disadvantage.

When it's Yami's turn, he blocked the Ice with the end of his spatula vertically, and the Ice slided back to Inogashira, but there's a crack in the Ice already. At the time Inogashira hit the Ice as hard as he could, the Ice broke into two pieces. The students gasped in shock just before the tube landed and exploded right in front of Inogashira's face.

Yami panted as the pain had finally returned, he collapse onto the ground but fortunately Jounouchi was quick to caught him. The Ambulance arrived soon after, carrying the two injured students with them.

XXXXX

"Her ribcage is bruised and her left leg's bone is a bit cracked, but aside from that, she would be fine." Yugi woke up to a man's voice.

"Really? That's good." She heard Jounouchi sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Doctor." She then heard Anzu speak with a sigh of relief as well.

"I suggest you give her these beers to ease her pain, use painkillers only when it's the only way. **_Please_**." Yugi opened her eyes and saw that it's a man with short white hair and red eyes, the doctor then saw him looking, "Oh, you are awake, Yugi-chan".

"Lucky." Yugi greeted with a wave of her hand, "I'm lucky that I got Lucky as my doctor." She said with a grin.

Anzu and Jounouchi looked at Yugi with blinking eyes, "Still the same, Yugi-chan." Mr. Ogura said with a laugh, "My name is Lucky Ogura, so Yugi often said that line to make people confused." He explained to the the group, "Now, tell me." He crossed his arms and looked at Yugi sternly, "I heard the story from your friends, why the hell you did something so reckless like that?".

Yugi blinked at that, "What are you talking about, Lucky?" She asked before she understood the situation, _Yami must be playing a Shadow Game in front of everyone_, she sighed, "You know very well that with something like that happened, it will be hard for me to control my temper".

"But playing a deadly hocky?" Lucky raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the right, "What if the tube explode on your side? It will be a waste if your face get injured, you know?" He grinned teasingly, "A beauty like you can easily caught the eyes of the boys, even I was already caught in your beauty".

"Lucky, you pervert." Yugi tried to sit up but a glare from Lucky stopped her, "Okay, okay. I will stay still".

"Umm, do you know each other?" Jounouchi asked in confusion.

Lucky sighed again but smile, "I'm his family's Doctor, we met when she was still a Wild girl." He explained then glared at Yugi again, "Don't you dare doing anything reckless again, you hear me?".

Yugi sighed in defeat, "I will try." She agreed, "Will you be kind enough to write a letter for me? I wouldn't want to get expelled for bringing beers to school".

Lucky grinned, "Will be done in a minute!" He yelled as he take a run out of the room.

Anzu and Jounouchi sweatdropped, "He is a strange Doctor." They said in unison.

"Now you tell me." Yugi grinned, "I already know him for a year now and still thinks that he is a weird one for a Doctor".

_A year?_ Jounouchi blinked, _If Lucky is a family doctor, that's mean Yugi only live with Grandpa for one year only, so in whose care was Yugi in those 8 years after she got out from orphanage?_ He thought seriously, but because Yugi never told them about his past yet, Jounouchi couldn't get a grip on who was responsible for Yugi's lack of emotion. Jounouchi swore to himself that he will definitely beat the crap out of the person who was responsible of Yugi's lack emotion, the girl's already like his Little Sister after all, and he will protect Yugi like he will protect his own sister.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	8. Hell Broke Loose! Yugi in Painkiller

Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Hell Broke Loose! Yugi in Painkiller_**

* * *

"Ah, finally." Yugi stood up with a bit of difficulty when the school was over for the day, it's already two weeks after the incident, her bruised ribcage had healed completely, but her leg still in the process of healing.

_"Imouto-chan, you need to rest after you get home."_ Yami said sternly but with a childish serious expression on his face.

_'Geez, I know, Nii-chan.'_ She groaned in annoyance and started gathering her stuffs, _'But I hate staying in bed doing nothing'_.

_"You know, you can come to your Soul Room and we can play a game together, there are so many game lying around in your Soul Room."_ Yami suggested with a big grin.

_'And risking Grandpa to think I fell into a coma?'_ Yugi raised an eyebrow, _'Last time we did that, he already get a panic attack because he had a hard time waking me up'_.

Yami chuckled, _"Okay, I understand."_ He said cheerfully, _"But you still need to rest"_.

_'Fine, fine.'_ Yugi grumbled in her mind and walked out from class with the help from her crutch, on the way, she met up with Jounouchi and Honda.

"Let me help you, Yugi." Jounouchi said before picked Yugi up and carrying her out of school, Honda helped her by carrying the crutch.

"Jou, I'm not a baby." Yugi protested with a cute pout, causing Yami to chuckle in amusement.

"No, you are a reckless kid with broken leg." Jounouchi retorted a grin, "We need your help anyway, so this way we can go to your shop sooner".

"Wait." Honda said and turned to Jounouchi, "You mean that **that someone** who can help me is Yugi?" He asked in shock.

Jounouchi's grin widened, "Yes, trust me, Yugi will be able to help us with your problem." He said cheerfully.

Yugi sighed, "Can we stopped at the electronic store on the way?" She asked in resigned tone, since se figured that she wouldn't be able to get down no matter what she said.

Jounouchi looked at Yugi, "Why?" He asked curiously.

"I want to buy a laptop." Yugi answered, "I got bored to stay in bed without anything to do".

"Do you have the money?" Honda asked in surprise, Yugi never strike him as a rich teenager.

Yugi nodded, "I have enough saving to do as I please, got plenty money from my part time job as a Fashion Designer, I end up saving them in case I ever want to buy something or the shop in short of money." She explained with a smile, "So, do you mind if we stopped at the store first?".

"Nope." Jounouchi answered right away, "But, Yugi, why are your body warm? Where's your beer?".

"Oh, I ran out of them." Yugi answered nonchalantly.

"Your painkiller?" Honda asked with a raised eyebrow, he had heard the story of how Yugi's Doctor pleaded to them not to give Yugi a painkiller unless it's the only way.

Yugi then gave him a mysterious smile, "You wouldn't want me to drink them, really." She said.

"Nonsense." Jounouchi muttered, "I will make sure you drink them tomorrow morning, and I will fetch you up so you won't be able to get away".

Yugi chuckled softly, joined by Yami from inside the Puzzle, who know what will happen if Yugi drink painkiller, he had witnessed it himself in the past after all when he was still locked up in the Puzzle. _Well, tomorrow will be an interesting day_, They thought at the same time.

They stopped at the electronic store on their way to Kame Game Shop, Yugi bought a standard laptop along with it's necessary accessories.

"So, what is it that you need my help for?" Yugi asked when Jounouchi lowered her to the floor, Honda then handed her the crutch to help her stand upright and then placed the box of laptop beside the girl.

Jounouchi laughed, "You see, Yugi. Our friend, Honda, here caught some sickness." He said with a chuckled, earning a glare from Honda.

"Sickness?" Yugi asked in confusion, "If you are sick, you need to go to a Doctor, not me".

"It's love sickness, Yugi." Jounouchi explained with a big grin, "You know Nosaka Miho? He is really in love with the girl and needs your help to express his love".

Yugi blinked and grinned, "Ribbon-chan? Honda love Ribbon-chan?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, that's why I need your help to choose what present is the best so that I can win her heart." Honda begged, then he had a dreamy face, "**Oh my beautiful Ribbon, Miho. Wait for me, I will show you my burning passion~**".

Yugi couldn't help it, she chuckled with Jounouchi when she saw the look on Honda's face, even Yami, who came out in his Spirit form when they arrived at the Game Shop, fell to the ground due to him laughing so hard. "Sure, I will show you the person who can really help, in the shop." She said as she picked up her laptop. "I'm home, Jii-chan!" Yugi said as they entered the shop.

"Welcome home, Yugi." Sugoroku replied and helped the girl with her stuffs, "Huh? You bought a laptop?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, I got bored staying in bed without anything to do." Yugi confirmed with a nod, "Jii-chan, please show them the one you used to get Baa-chan's heart. Honda wanted to confess his love to a girl".

Grandpa chuckled, "I see." He said as he placed the box of the laptop on the counter, "Wait a minute, I remember it's around here." He mumbled as he rummaged the shelf behind him, causing the kids to covered in smoke of dust, and thus causing them to have a coughing fit, "A Ha!" He yelled in thriumph and turned around, the item in his hands is covered in dust, he blow them away, again making the boys covered in dust. "Here." He said as he placed the item on the counter.

"A blank Puzzle?" Honda asked in confusion.

Sugoroku chuckled, "Yes, a blank Puzzle, I got Yugi's Grandma with this, you know? Don't underestimate this Puzzle." He said with his index finger move from side to side. "You write down your feeling on these and then break them to pieces, the girl will need to solved the Puzzle in order to be able to read the message".

"Very romantic." Honda said with heart in his eyes, "Thank you, Grandpa!" He said as he lifted the Puzzle and stare at them, then he looked at Yugi with serious expression, "Yugi, please, I need your help to write the message, I can't think of anything that will sound romatic." He begged again.

"No." Yugi refused right away.

"Why?" Honda whined, "Please, I need your help!" He begged with a fake tears.

"That is your love letter, you need to write it yourself." Yugi said sternly, "A love letter will be meaningless if it's written by other person".

"Please, Yugi! I couldn't think of anything romantic!" Honda cried with twin river on his face, "I need your help! I will ruin everything if I write them myself".

_"Oh, God."_ Yami commented from behind Yugi, _"Even you, with your love sickness with Ruka in the past, wouldn't acted as stupid as that"_.

_'Agreed, Nii-chan.'_ Yugi replied as she looked at Honda with blank face, then because Honda continued to cry, she gave in out of pity, "Fine, I will help you." She finally said with a sigh.

"Really?!" Honda looked at Yugi with shining eyes, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He bowed to the girl many times.

Yugi sighed again, "Help me get that Puzzle to my room, and also please help me bring my new laptop to my room." She said in tired voice, "I could only use one hand after all." She waved the crutch in her left armpit and her school bag in her right hand.

Honda grinned and picked Yugi's laptop and went upstair with his Puzzle, "Really, he look pathetic in his love sickness." Yugi commented with a shake of her head but smiled, "But, I guessed it's not his fault".

Jounouchi chuckled, "Sure, it isn't." He nodded with a smile also gracing his face.

XXXXX

_" 'Dear Miho, You are the most beautiful girl I have ever know, and your kind heart draw me in. I want to show my love for you with this Puzzle. Honda Hiroto' " Yugi said as she wrote the message for Honda's love letter, and for the last touch, she draw a heart around Honda's and Miho's names._

_"I hope Honda and Miho can get together."__ Yami said, he was sitting behind Yugi with his back leaning on Yugi's back._

_"Yeah, I really hope so." Yugi finished writing and leaned back to Yami, letting her head to rest on Yami's shoulder, "The problem is . . . there's that English Teacher from hell of mine. I love studying English, but that Teacher often made my mood ruined"._

_"That Evil Witch?"__ Yami asked curiously._

_"Yeah." Yugi nodded as she looked at the ceiling, "She is known as Expelling Witch, because she had expelled 15 students in just a month." She sighed, "If she is in bad mood, she will definitely search the student's stuffs to get some excuse to expell student, I hope she is not in bad mood tomorrow"._

_"Hmm."__ Yami hummed before he closed his eyes, in no time at all, he's fast asleep._

_Yugi noticed that Yami had fell asleep, she smiled and lowered the spirit to her bed before she stood and wrapped the Puzzle and inserted it into her backpack for the next day. She then bent down to kissed the Spirit's forehead, then she sat on the bed playing with her laptop, hunting for some news that she could use in case the Teacher was in a bad mood the next day._

_The next morning, Jounouchi came to Kame Game Shop as promised and fetched Yugi up, he also forced Yugi to drink her painkiller and placed two beer cans in the boys bags in case the painkiller wear off at school. As Jounouchi walked out from the shop with Yugi on his back, he never noticed the whicked grin on Sugoroku's face, he also never thought that because of his action to force Yugi drink the painkiller . . . all hell broke loose._

_Yugi had fallen asleep by the time Jounouchi arrived at school, so Jounouchi was forced to open the girl's bag in order to get the Puzzle and gave it to Honda. Honda then placed it on Miho's desk, then the two guys take the seats behind Yugi and let the sleeping girl to sleep until the class started._

_After that, the bell rang, the students entering the class, not long after that, Mrs. Chouno entered the class with her fake smile and her make up more thicker than usual._

_Oh God, she is in Bad mood__. Jounouchi thought in fright, __I really hope she wouldn't . . ._

_"Before we started the lesson for today, I want you all to empty your bag and desk and placed all your belongings on your desktops, we have inspection today." Mrs. Chouno announced with her fake smile._

_Shit!__ Jounouchi cursed, he emptied his bag and desk drawer, he only had two textbooks for class, some things to write, and his Science Project. It's fortunate for him that he placed his games in his locker before entering the class._

_He looked in front of him and noticed that Yugi was still sleeping, so he stepped forward and help the girl to emptied her bag and desk. The girl only brought two textbooks for class, pencilcase, a small notebook, his new laptop, two beer cans for her injured leg and . . . __Shit, why the hell Yugi brought something like this with him?!__ He stared dumbfoundedly at the last item he found in Yugi's backpack, it's a Duel Monsters Card game, the new game they played for the last month, __She should placed this in her locker__, then he remembered that when Yugi was arrived, she was asleep and Jounouchi didn't know Yugi's locker's password._

"What is the meaning of this?" Jounouchi gulped when he heard Mrs. Chouno's voice behind him, he turned around to see the Teacher frowned at what she found on Yugi's desk.

"Um, Yugi got her leg injured, the beer cans to ease her pain, she has the Doctor's note with her." Jounouchi said to the Teacher.

"And that Card game?" Mrs. Chouno demanded angrily, "And why is she sleeping?".

Jounouchi gulped again, "She is not feeling well, that's why she is asleep." He said, trying as best as he could to protect his small friend from getting expelled.

Mrs. Chouno glare at him and shoved him aside, she then shook Yugi's body to wake her up, "Wake up you lazy student." She growled as she shook the sleeping girl.

"Go away, Sensei, I'm sleepy, I wanna sleep." Yugi mumbled sleepily and slapped the Teacher's hand.

The class gasped in horror, Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda even trembled in fear. Mrs. Chouno got angry from Yugi's reaction, "Mutou Yugi, if you don't wake up this instant, I will expell you out of this school." She threatened.

Yugi sighed and woke up, she stood up and turned to the Teacher, "What do you want, Chouno-sensei?" She asked with a sweet tone and a big grin on her face.

Mrs. Chouno glared at her, "Why do you bring Card game to school? You know that it's against school policy." She demanded angrily.

Yugi's grin grew even bigger, if that possible, and take her Cards from Jounouchi's hand, "This?" She asked sweetly.

"**_Yes_**." Mrs. Chouno hissed in anger. Yugi giggled, _wait, giggled?_ Jounouchi stared at the girl in shock. "What's so funny?" Mrs. Chouno demanded.

Yugi giggled again, "What's so funny, Sensei?" She asked sweetly, "You know that my Grandpa run a game shop, you also know that I have permission from school to bring any game since that way I can promoted them, so why are you bothering to asked me?" She giggled again, "Surely you haven't gone senile, nee?".

Jounouchi gasped in horror, _What happened to Yugi?_ He asked himself, normally the girl would make sure to behave in Mrs. Chouno's class, so why?

Mrs. Chouno trembled in anger, "You dare. . ." She growled, "You insulted your Teacher, I will expell you from this school." She then turned to get to another desk.

"Why, Sensei?" Yugi asked again, still giggling like mad, "You really want to expell me for asking you your health condition?" She asked sweetly again.

Mrs. Chouno glared at her, "What the hell gotten into your head, Mutou?" She demanded angrily.

"A ahh." Yugi move her index finger from side to side, "You are a Teacher, Sensei, why are you using such language? Do you want me to report you to the Headmaster and get him to fire you?" She asked still in sweet tone and expression.

"You-!" Mrs. Chouno yelled but stopped herself, "Fine, I will let you go this time, only because your friend told me that you are not feeling well".

Yugi only giggled happily. Jounouchi sighed in relief hearing that the Teacher was letting Yugi go, but he tensed again when the Teacher's eyes glued at Miho's present from Honda. He gulped as the Teacher walked toward the frightened girl, "What is **this**?" Mrs. Chouno asked as she snatched the wrapped box from the girl's desk.

"_I... I don't know." _Miho said softly in fear, "I found it in my desk. I don't know how it got there".

The Teacher ripped the wrappings, "Ah, a jigzaw Puzzle? It's look to be a gift from a romantic lover. You all know that any PDA is against the school policy, and this romantic gift is only the start of them." Mrs. Chouno said with her fake smile on again. Mrs. Chouno brought the Puzzle to her desk and poured the pieces on her desk, "Let's see what written on here." She said casually.

"No, Sensei, you can't do something like that!" Yugi yelled and pouted at the Teacher, causing the class to gasped again.

"Not you again, Mutou." Mrs. Chouno glared and started placing the pieces together.

"Seinsei." Yugi called again with a pout, but ignored by the Teacher as the woman continued working, "Sensei?" She try again, her pout deepened, again she was ignored by the Teacher. Yugi half glared half pouted, "Chouno-Sensei deaf!" She yelled at last.

Jounouchi and Anzu gasped, "Yugi!" They yelled in shock and warning.

Mrs. Chouno finally looked up to Yugi, "Mutou Yugi, you dare to insult me once again, no matter you are feeling well or not, you are getting expelled." She said with glaring dagger.

"But I called you so many times, Sensei! And you ignored me, it's rude, and you are working on Miho's Puzzle, you are double rude!" Yugi yelled with a pout.

The class fell silent in horror and shock as Mrs. Chouno sent death glare at Yugi, they couldn't understand why Yugi would say something like that to the _Expelling Witch_. "_Rude_ you say?" Mrs. Chouno demanded, "Aren't you the _rude one_ here, _Mutou_?".

"But, Sensei." Yugi protested cutely, "What you are doing is like if I go to your home and read your personal mail, not that I would ever do something like that, because even if you give me your personal letter I will just throw it at your face right away, but what you are doing is just like that!" She pointed a finger at the stunned Teacher, "That Puzzle is for Miho, and you are working on it to read the message, don't you have manner? Where's your manner?" She demanded cutely.

Mrs. Chouno was seeing red now, she pointed at Yugi, "Mutou Yugi! You are expelled!" She yelled.

The class gasped, Yugi take a step back, "NOOOOOO!" She yelled on top of her lungs with tear filled eyes, "CHOUNO-SENSEI MEANIE! WHY MUST **I** GETTING EXPELLED FOR REMINDING YOU OF YOUR MANNER!" She wailed with her arms swinging up and down like a small kid would when they were throwing tantrums.

Mrs. Chouno ignored her and continued working on the Puzzle, " _'Dear Miho, You are the most beautiful girl I've ever know, and your kind heart draw me in. I want to show my love for you with this Puzzle._' Romantic, **Very Romantic**." She sneered as she read the message, "Now, whoever wrote this, if you if will kindly step over here, I will be more _**tolerant**_!".

Honda, Anzu, Jounouchi and Miho trembled in fear while Yugi giggled again, "Tolerant Teacher, you already expelled me, what do you mean by tolerant? I was the one who wrote it as a prank." She said sweetly.

Jounouchi stepped forward, "Sensei, I was involved in this as well." He said firmly.

Honda also stepped forward, "No, Sensei, it's not a prank. I really am in love with Miho. I just wanted to show my heart and love. Yugi and Jounouchi are just trying to protect me." He said seriously.

"The three of you? Nonsense, the person who wrote this is only one." Mrs. Chouno said and move to complete the Puzzle.

"Chouno-sensei! I already said that I wrote them! It's my handwriting, couldn't you recognize it?! I'm your favourite student!" Yugi pouted cutely while she asked that.

"What's happening here?" A voice from the doorway rang, they all turned to see the Headmaster standing there, he had come from hearing Yugi's cry.

"Oh, Headmaster." Mrs. Chouno said with her fake smile on, "There's nothing wrong, I only find some students breaking the school rules, so I planned to expell them".

"Headmaster!" Yugi yelled with a wave of her hands, "Chouno-sensei expelled me for reminding her of her manner! She is a meanie!" She then blinked her eyes cutely at the Headmaster.

Jounouchi sweatdropped, "Yugi, stopped it, you are only getting yourself in more trouble." He said in low tone.

The Headmaster stepped in, "Ah, Mutou Yugi." He said as he placed a hand on Yugi's forehead, "What do you mean by reminding her of her manner?".

Yugi sniffed, "Headmaster, my friend love Miho and gave her a Puzzle with message as love letter, but Chouno-sensei snatched the Puzzle and putting the pieces together and read the message, I said that what she had done is rude and she expelled me." She said with tears in her eyes, "And!" She ponted at Mrs. Chouno, "She want to complete the Puzzle to read my friend's name! Rude! Rude! Rude!" She yelled and glared at the Teacher, "Chouno-sensei! Stop working on the Puzzle! You are so rude!".

"Watch your mouth, Mutou!" Mrs. Chouno yelled.

"No!" Yugi refused, "You are rude! You expelled students for small mistake or breaking of rules that can be **_tolerate_**! You are so rude that's why the person as your match on Marriage Interview walked away from you because you were yelling at small kid who was lost and searching for his mother! Rude!" Yugi yelled while still pointing at the Teacher and pouting, "You are rude! Do you know that you are called **_Expelling Witch_**?! It's because of your rudeness and expelling students for small mistake! You are an ugly old woman behind that mask of make up of yours! You are **_Evil Witch_**, you know that?!" After Yugi cried like that, Mrs. Chouno's make up crumbled in shape of Puzzle to reveal her ugly face.

The class started laughing at her ugly face, Mrs. Chouno then covered her face and ran out of class, feeling greatly humilliated.

"Yugi! That's wonderful! You are so brave!" A random student praised him.

Yugi cried and looked at the Headmaster, "See? She ran out like that, she is rude." She said to the Headmaster, who sighed and pat Yugi's head.

"Class." He called, the class fell silent immediately, "Do you know since when Yugi started acting this way?" He asked.

"Um, she is like that since waking up in class today, Chouno-sensei woke her up." Jounouchi answered unsurely.

"Headmaster! You are ignoring me!" Yugi protested with a pair of adorable puppy dog eyes.

The Headmaster sighed again, he fished his pocket and show a candy at Yugi, "Mutou-kun, why don't you eat this candy and stay quiet? I need to talk to your friend." He asked with a smile.

"Candy!" Yugi cheered and take the candy before running to the corner of class.

The class sweatdropped at that, "So, before that?" He asked Jounouchi.

Jounouchi sighed, "I fetch her this morning and forced her to drink her painkiller, and then she fell asleep when we were heading to school." He admitted.

The Headmaster looked at Jounouchi, "Okay, boy, for today, Yugi is your responsibility, it's your fault after all." He said and pat Jounouchi on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Jounouchi blinked, "Whatever did I do?" He asked in total confusion.

"Boy, your friend is like that because of the painkiller." The Headmaster said with a whicked grin, "Have fun taming the child, Yugi in painkillers is Hell Broke Loose." He then walked away.

"WHAT?!" They class yelled in unison, _Yugi is like that because of painkiller?!_ They stared at Yugi, who had fallen asleep while standing at the corner of the class.

"Jounouchi." Anzu called dryly.

"Yeah?".

"Never, ever, give her painkiller again." Anzu continued with a plain face.

"Yeah." He agreed.

After the shock wear off, Honda confessed to Miho in person, which rejected in the end, but the guy accepted it with big heart. Jounouchi ended up carrying Yugi to the infirmary to sleep, after school's over and Jounouchi went back to the infirmary, it's turned out that Yugi was still out cold so he carried the sleeping girl to the game shop again.

"Welcome." Sugoroku's voice greeted him once he stepped into the shop, he looked up to see the old man grinning at him, "So, what ruckus did she cause?".

"You knew that she would cause a ruckus?" Jounouchi asked in shock.

Sugoroku laughed, "Of course, Jounouchi, of course!" He said with a hearty laugh, "You gave her painkiller after all".

Jounouchi sighed, "Remind me to never give her painkiller again." He said in with tears flowing like waterfall from his eyes.

XXXXX

Yugi woke up late the next day, it's Saturday and normally Yugi would wake early to help her Grandpa around the shop, but due to the incident the day before, Yugi only woke up at 10 AM. _"You are finally woke up."_ Yami said from beside her, nuzzling her neck.

Yugi chuckled, "What did I do yesterday?" She asked, knowing very well that she had caused big problem when she was on painkiller's effect.

Yami laughed softly as he showed Yugi his memory on what happened the day before, causing Yugi to laughed out loud, "Oh, my, poor Jou, he must be very scared when I went against the Evil Witch." She said with a shake of her head.

_"Yes, the look on his face is kind of refreshing."_ Yami agreed with a big grin, _"Thanks to you though, no one will get expelled anymore since that witch quited her job"_.

"Thanks the painkiller for that." Yugi answered with a chuckled before getting up from her bed, she yawned as she stretched, "Now, I wonder if I should drink another painkiller and cause more trouble for them?" She asked with a wicked grin, which answered with a laugh by Yami.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	9. Yugi is A Wild Girl!

Chapter 9

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Yugi is A Wild Girl!_**

* * *

Yugi yawned as she was heading for the place Jounouchi want to meet up, the blond guy told her and Honda to meet up at the Burger World to eat breakfast together and to head out together to somewhere else, where Jounouchi want to show them something.

It's already a month after 'Yugi on painkiller' day, her leg had healed completely, so she can hang out with her friends again.

So, after Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda meet up at the Burger World and had breakfast together, they were heading to the place Jounouchi want to show them, which in the low life area of Domino City. In this part of town, it's a place where gangs, drunkards and many bad example of human beings live.

"So, Jou, what makes you want to take us here?" Yugi asked as she followed after her friend, she hate this part of town since she had many bad memories there.

"Because of something incredible I'm about to show you." Jounouchi answered with a cheeky grin.

"What is it again? I doubt there will be something incredible in this part of town." Yugi muttered softly.

"Yeah, this area is not safe." Honda said to her, "That's why you need to stay close with us, so people won't dare to pick on you, Yugi." He smiled at her, "We are a pretty good fighters, you know?".

Yugi smiled at him, "I know." She answered with a nod, there's no need for her to argue with him that she could take care of herself.

"This way guys." Jounouchi called, making the two of them to followed him through an alleyways, at the end of the way, there's a shop with the sign read 'Junky Scorpion', on the window, a sneakers being displayed.

"You make us coming all the way here just for that sneakers?" Honda asked in disbelief.

Jounouchi grinned, "It's because it's not just any sneakers, that sneakers is special!" He announced and entered the shop.

Yugi and Honda sighed as they followed their friend, they really doubt that the sneakers were not just normal sneakers. When they entered the shop, Jounouchi already had the sneakers in his hands, "If you want to buy that shoes, go away, I won't sell them." The shop owner said, he looked more like a thug than a shop owner.

"Sorry, Jou, maybe next time you will be more lucky." Honda said as he pat Jounouchi's shoulder.

"How much are you willing so sell them?" Jounouchi asked stubbornly.

The shop owner snorted, "I'm not selling them to just anyone." He said, then smirked, "Let's see if you are a worthy owner of them." He grabbed his scorpion and seems to me placing it in the shoes, "Now, will you brave enough to inserted your foot inside this shoes?" He challenged.

"What?!" Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda gasped at the question.

Honda glared, "He is insane! Let's get out of here." He said angrily, he turned to leave but noticed that Jounouchi didn't following him, "Jounouchi?".

Jounouchi gulped as he stared at the shoes, then he closed his eyes and thrust his foot into the shoes, causing Yugi and Honda to gasped in shock. Yami appeared beside Yugi, he only just now waking up due to Yugi's shock, and looked at the sight in front of him before looking at the owner's face.

The owner looked amused at Jounouchi's expression as he closed his eyes tightly as if he is waiting for the scorpion to stabbed it's tail, when nothing happened though, he opened his eyes and looked at the owner who start clapping his hands. "Bravo, you just proved yourself as a worthy owner of the shoes." He said.

"You never placed the scorpion inside from the start, didn't you?" Jounouchi accused the owner.

"Of course not, it would stained the shoes." The owner said as he casually inserted his hands into his pockets, "Well, since you had proved yourself, I will sell them to you. Normally I asked 100.000 Yen, but I will cut the price to halves for you."

"Alright!" Jounouchi cheered as he changed his old shoes, which already worn down, to the new one.

Yugi, Yami and Honda only shook their hear at Jounouchi's over happiness.

"Just don't wear those around these parts of town." The shop owner warned Jounouchi. "I hear rumors about some _thieves_ wanting to get their hands on those shoes. Be careful on your way."

Jounouchi nodded excitedly and ran out the shop along with his friends. He marched down the sidewalk along with his brand new shoes. Yugi and Honda couldn't help but smiled at their friend's childish antics. Jounouchi was practically skipping along the sidewalk, "Man, I love these shoes, but that shop owner was really rough." Jounouchi said with a grin on his face.

"Now you're telling me." Yugi sighed.

"Oh well, these shoes are mine!" Jounouchi grinned excitedly as he raised his right leg to show the shoes, causing Honda and Yugi to shook their heads and Yami to chuckled, even if no one but Yugi know.

At that time though, running footsteps could be heard and the next thing they know, Jounouchi and Honda had a tire wrapped around them, Yugi had managed to get away in time, making them unable to move their arms. Three thugs began attacking Jounouchi and Honda, Yugi tried to help but she was being beaten too, much to her annoyance since her leg shouldn't be used to kick yet.

The thugs then pull off Jounouchi's new shoes, "We are taking these." One of them said with a smirk as he waved the shoes, "Go home barefooted." And they ran off right away.

Honda hissed as he sat up, "Guys, are you both alright?" He asked as he rubbed his sore face.

"Ouch." Yugi yelped as she touched her face, "Oh dear, Jii-chan will scold me again." She mumbled as Yami helped her to stand.

_"Thankfully the one on your face doesn't forming a bruise."_ Yami commented as he inspected Yugi's injuries, _"The rest will be bruised though, but Grandpa will not know since they are covered by your clothes"_.

_'Yeah.'_ Yugi agreed as she made her way to Jounouchi, "Jou, Honda, are you alright?" She asked in concern, Jounouchi and Honda's injuries worse than Yugi's since they couldn't move their arms to defend themselves, and the thugs were going easy on her seeing that she was a girl.

"I'm alright." Jounouchi responded as he stood up, "Sorry to drag you into this though, Yugi." He looked at Yugi apologetically.

Yugi gave him a warm smile, "There's nothing to be apologized for." She said softly, "We better go to give those thugs some payback though, we can't let them get away after stealing your new shoes and beat us up, right?" She asked cheerfully.

Honda and Jounouchi smirked and nodded, "But, will you be alright, Yugi?" Honda asked in concern.

"I know you told me you had learn some self-defense, but those thugs are-" Jounouchi's words cut off by Yugi.

"Weaklings." Yugi smirked at him, "Don't worry about me, they only success because they got us in surprise, I will show you that I can fight too".

"Heh." Jounouchi and Honda smirked at her before nodded their head, "Let's go!" They yelled and run to the direction the thugs went off earlier.

They searched for the thug's location before finding them in an arcade, playing games and having fun. Jounouchi, Honda and Yugi approaching them and stand beside those who were playing. One of the thugs looked up at them, "Unlike you, we are attacking from the front and not sneaking behind our opponents." He said and punched him straight at the nose, giving the man nosebleed.

The other thugs quickly stood up and attacking them, there are 6 of them in total. Jounouchi avoided the hit aimed at him and kicked two of them at the stomach while Honda grabbed two of them by heads and crashed them together, Yugi on the other hand punched one of those targetting her on the stomach and knocked him out cold before kicking the other one low on his legs, tripping him.

Yugi then sat on the back of the one she tripped and watched as Jounouchi grabbed one of the thugs that was still conscious by his collar, "Please stop, please stop." The thug said in fear.

"You should think of that before attacking us." Yugi said in bored tone, "You picked up a fight with us 10 years too early".

"Where's my shoes?" Jounouchi demanded.

"We- we don't have them." The thug said in fear clearly written on his face, "We were paid 3.000 Yen to bring that shoes back to the Scorpion Shop owner, we thought that it would be a quick money to spend".

"What?!" Jounouchi and Honda yelled, making the thug flinched in fear.

"Hah, I know something like this will happen, this is why I dislike shopping in this part of town." Yugi said with a sigh as she rose from her sitting position, she then turned and started walking.

"Yugi, where are you going?" Jounouchi asked after he threw the guy away.

"To play a **_game_** against the Shop Owner." Yugi said without looking back, "I will get your shoes back, just wait for me." She waved his hand shortly and take a run, just before she reached the shop, she changed place with Yami.

"Easy money, my dear friend." Yami heard the shop owner talked to himself, "All I need to do just say that I have something rare and people will do anything to get it." As he entered the shop, he saw the owner rubbed his hand at the shoes.

"Heh, I see." Yami said to make his presence known.

The owner jumped and quickly turned to him, "You brat! Can't you read the sign?! We are closed!" He yelled in anger.

"So?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow, "I heard everything, I'm here to get my friend's shoes back." He said calmly with a crossed arms.

The owner smirked, "Shoes?" He asked feigning confusion then he looked at his hand, "Oh, when did this got here?" He asked out loud while secretly placed his scorpion inside, he then smiled at Yami, "Here, you can have it".

Yami smirked, he had seen everything, so instead of taking the offered shoes, he placed 10 coins inside.

"What?" The owner asked in confusion.

"You placed a scorpion inside, right?" Yami asked with a confident smirked, "So, why don't we play a game?".

"A game?" The owner asked again.

"Yes, the rule is simple, we will each take turn to pick a money from that shoes, at the end of the game, whoever have the more money win and can keep the shoes along with the money. If you get stung by the scorpion, you lose, and you know what will happen if you get stung by scorpion." Yami explained as he crossed his arms again, "So, what do you say".

"I understand, boy." The owner said with a smirk, Yugi was wearing a boy's clothes that day, so it's easy to mistaken her as a boy, not to mention Yami was really a boy when he used Yugi's body. "But for each coin we get will worth 100.000 Yen, that's how I do my business." He said with interest.

"Fine with me." Yami answered calmly, still smirking.

Yami and the owner played Rock-Paper-Scissor to decided who went first, Yami went first, he inserted two of his fingers, he pulled out a coin safely without getting stung, he then shot a smirked at the owner. Angry, the owner also doing what Yami had done and get a coin, he shot a thriumphant smirk at Yami. They each take turn before the owner get impatient, he want to get the money but the process was too long.

The owner looked at Yami with a smirk, "So, boy, I can try anything as long as I insert my hand and take the coins from the shoes, right?" He asked, Yami nodded his head so the owner's smirk grew bigger. "In that case, I'll just do this!" The owner exclaimed as he stabbed the shoes with a dagger he kept with him, making Yami blinked in surprise, the owner then laughed as he thrust his hand to grabbed the money, "Hahaha! I get the money! I win!".

Yami smirked, "Don't be so sure." He said calmly, "You have taken a dangerous risk, you know?" He raised his eyebrows at the shop owner, "Because you like to rush thing, you decided to kill the scorpion. That way, you may take the money easily, but with you grabbing that much coin, your hand get stuck inside." He then crossed his arms again, "And . . . I wonder if the scorpion is really dead?".

The owner looked scaredly at the shoes, and the the sound of something move from inside the shoes, he become very pale that his face can be mistaken as a wall. The scorpion moved it's tail and jabbed it to the owner's hand, the owner cried out in pain and pulled out his hand and forgetting the coins. He fell to the floor after screaming as loud as he could and fainted from shock, fear and panic.

"If you didn't betray the trust of your pet, it won't attack you, you know?" Yami asked the unconscious owner with disgust in his eyes, "A scorpion had a great reflex to avoid danger, you couldn't kill a scorpion without looking at it".

Yami then pulled the dagger from the shoes, he lowered the shoes the floor to release the scorpion, and when he reached the phone to make a call, he remembered one thing. "Imouto-chan, what number is the ambulance again?" He asked in confusion.

Yugi chuckled and take over her body, she called an ambulance and then picked the shoes before running out from the shop. She want to get as far as possible from the shop when the ambulance come.

Yugi ran back to his friends, "Yugi! You got them back!" Jounouchi said with sheer happiness enough to make tears running down his face, "Thank you. Buddy!".

Yugi nodded, "Sorry, about the hole." She said sheepishly.

Jounouchi then noticed the hole, but he grinned at Yugi, "You got it back by yourself, Yugi." He said and he wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder, "This hole will be a reminder that I have a great friend!" He exclaimed happily.

"So, let's get out of here, I don't want to stay on this part of town any longer." Yugi said as Jounouchi lifted his arm.

Jounouchi nodded, "Sure." He agreed and thus they walked back together, wanting to get out of that place.

"But Yugi, you really can fight, huh? I was so shocked when I saw you knocked that guy in one hit and use the other as your chair." Honda told her.

"That's right!" Jounouchi agreed, "I thought by learning self-defense, you mean the basic, but your move is like a pro!".

Yugi grinned sheepishly, "Before Jii-chan took me in, I lived around here once and often ended up in a territorial fight." She confessed, causing her two friends to gasp in shock.

"Wait, you once lived around here?" Jounouchi asked in shock and horror, Yugi nodded, "How old were you?".

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "I was 13 at the time, 12 or 13, I don't know. I guessed it's somewhere between. I only left when I reached 15 after I found out that I have a Grandfather." She answered casually, "Why?".

"Nah, just wondering." Jounouchi said then he stayed quiet for the rest of the day, but his expression was a grim one, _In whose care Yugi was before she lived here?_

* * *

To be continued . . ._  
_

* * *

Froim : Well, I'm sure you all had found out now, I don't like it that Yugi being a 'bullied character' so much, so I often make Yugi as a Fighter. In this story, Yugi has a dark past, so she could be violent when she's 'snapped from her patience'. Yugi's other personality, Heba, was even more violent than Yugi when she's enraged.

Yugi : Eeeh, you make me so violent! (Pale faced)

Froim : Yeah, I need to, because you had a dark past, as I said just now.

Heba : Well, please Review, I really want to know how you people react to this information. (Smirk)


	10. A Duel For Blue Eyes, (Part 1)

Chapter 10

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_A Duel For Blue Eyes, (Part 1)_**

* * *

"Yugi! Help me please!" Sugoroku's voice rang as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"A minute!" Yugi yelled before she ran to her room and get dressed for the day, "What is it, Jii-chan?" She asked as she walked into the Game Shop.

"The new pack of Duel Monsters had just arrived, I need your help to sort them out and put them on the shelves." Sugoroku explained with a smile, "My back's hurting me." He was forcing himself to carry a heavy box the day before, earning him an aching back and a scolding from Yugi.

Yugi grinned as she run to the big box on the floor, "The new pack? Wow, can I become your first customer?" She asked as she carefully pulled out many packs of Card to the floor to count their number.

"Sure." Sugoroku chuckled and ruffled her hair, "I will pay for you." He offered.

Yugi shot her Grandpa a grin and looked at all of the packs, as she looked at one of them though, she heard a voice, _'Master.'_ The voice called.

Yugi cocked her head to the right, _'Hey, Nii-chan, I'm not imagining it, right?'_ She asked as she studied the pack.

Yami appeared beside her and leaned on her shoulder to looked at the pack, _'Master.'_ The voice rang again.

_"No, I heard it too."_ Yami answered as he touch the pack, _"There's a Card inside that's calling out to us, maybe a Spirit that know me?"_ He wondered.

_'A Card have Spirits in them?'_ Yugi asked as she raised the pack to her face.

_"Yes, most of them, but only a few who can hear their voice."_ Yami told her, _"That's the reason why you subconsciously treat your Cards very carefully"_.

Yugi hummed and looked at her Grandpa, "Jii-chan, I take this pack." She said with a smile and then opened the pack. Inside, she found Swords of Revealing Light, Sword of Destruction, Magic Formula, Mystical Elf, and at the very back of the pack was a _Dark Magician._

_'Master!'__ Yugi and Yami heard the voice from the Dark Magician._

"Hoo, a Dark Magician." Sugoroku commented as he took a peek from Yugi's shoulder, the opposite one from Yami, "It's a very good Card, a rare one too".

Yugi and Yami looked at Sugoroku, even though the elder man could only see Yugi, "Really?" Yugi asked, also voicing Yami's question.

Sugoroku nodded, "Yes, I heard that there's only 6 of this Card made in the whole world." He informed his Granddaughter, "And, you know what?" He asked as he reached into his pocket, he then showed a Card to her, "This is Blue Eyes White Dragon, there's only 4 of this Card being made due to it's powerful attack".

Yugi and Yami stared at the Card in awe, "Wow, how did you get it then?" Yugi asked, but she was still holding her new Cards in her hands.

Sugoroku grinned, "I got it from a dear friend of mine." He answered, "Have I told you about him?" He asked then, remembering that Yugi only lived with him for a year.

Yugi shook her head as she straightened her posture and turned to her Grandpa, "Not yet, tell me, Jii-chan." She pleaded with excitement, she love to hear her Grandpa's story. And so, that day went with Sugoroku retelling his Granddaughter his meeting with his best friend.

XXXXX

_"Yugi."_ Yami called in his spirit form, standing beside Yugi's bed. Yugi stirred from her sleep and turned around, _"Imouto-chan, wake up."_ He said again, shaking Yugi a bit. Yugi moaned and covered her face with her pillow, Yami sighed, waking Yugi up in Saturday morning after a night of watching movie was like trying to waking up a bear in it's hibernation.

Yami looked at Yugi again, a mischief smirk forming by his lips. He forcefully took control over Yugi's body, it's easy because the girl was sleeping, he then went to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth like how he saw Yugi did it everyday, then he changed his night clothes to a new one for the day. After he was ready, he went downstair, since Yugi still wanted to sleep, why not using the time for himself?

"Good Morning, Yugi." Sugoroku's voice greet him immediately as he reach the living room on the second floors.

Yami turned to Sugoroku, "Morning, Grandpa." He said cheerfully.

_Grandpa*?_ Sugoroku raised an eyebrow but then he smiled, "Waking up early as usual, but unusual since you watch a movie until 1 last night." He said in joking manner.

**(*AN : Yugi normally called his Grandpa as Jii-chan, Yami here using Jii-san)**

Yami grinned, "What's for breakfast today, Grandpa?" He asked as he walked to the dining room.

Sugoroku smiled, "I made some pancake." He replied as he finished drinking his morning tea, he then placed the cup to the sink in the kitchen, "I will open the shop now." He said before he went to the game shop.

Yami walked to the the pancake prepared on the table and take a seat, _"Mmn, Yami, why did you wake up so early?"_ Yugi asked in her spirit form beside Yami.

"To wake you up." Yami answered as he cut the pancake in half, he then cut the one on the right side and take a bite, "If I'm not doing this, you won't wake up".

Yugi rubbed his eyes as she sat on a chair across Yami, if Sugoroku was still in the dinning room, he would have a heart attack to see a chair move on it's own. _"Not fair, I still want to sleep."_ She protested.

"No, it's Saturday and you promised to help Grandpa." Yami scolded her but with a pout on his face, "You have to keep your promise".

_"But, I can still keep my promise even if I have more sleep, the shop opened all day, you know? With exception of lunch time."_ Yugi protested as she pouted and blinking her eyes cutely at Yami.

Yami grinned, "So what? I still want you to wake up." He said cheekily.

_"Meanie."_ Yugi's pout deepened as she placed her face on her left palm.

"I'm your Yami (Darkness) after all, Hikari (Light)." Yami said with a warm smile.

Yugi broke into smile herself, _"Why are you so good playing with words, Other Me?"_ She asked fondly, calling Yami with what she called the Spirit the first time they met each other.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "It's because I'm the King of Games." He replied casually as he took another bite of his share of pancake, "You haven't called me that since the first time we met each other, why now?" He asked curiously.

Yugi chuckled, _"Remember when you showed yourself to Anzu?"_ She asked, Yami nodded in answer, there's no way he could forget that day, _"Anzu started referring you as 'Mou Hitori no Yugi' (Other Yugi), she said if she called you as my Big Brother then people will think her crazy for imagining me to have a Brother. It's stuck in my mind after that."_ She explained with a grin.

Yami chuckled, "Should I called you Aibou (Partner) then? Like how Anzu referred to you when talking to me when there's people around." He asked jokingly.

Yugi chuckled, _"Nah, we will just call each other Onii-chan and Imouto-chan as usual, easier than change nickname everytime we got a new one."_ She said with a shake of her head.

Yami thought for a moment before he nodded, "Why don't you tell Jou and Honda?" He asked.

Yugi sighed, _"I don't know, Yami. I will tell them but not now."_ She said in thought, _"Maybe it's because I'm scared to tell them"_.

"Why?" Yami asked in confusion, "They are your friends, right?".

Yugi nodded, _"I know."_ She said slowly, _"But . . . I can't help but feeling that if I tell them, they will change their opinion about me. Anzu adore me as her Little Sister, that's why she accept me for me, but I'm not so sure Jou and Honda will understand if I told them"_.

Yami hummed and finished his share, "Your turn." He said and changed place with Yugi so Yugi could enjoy the pancake too. That's how they eat everyday, they divided the food in half and take turn eating their share, so that both can enjoy their food.

Yugi chukled, "It's kind of funny." She said as she take a bite of her share of pancake, "To wait for our turn just to eat".

_"It's your idea, Imouto-chan."_ Yami remind him with a big grin.

"I know, but it's still funny." Yugi replied casually.

Yugi finished her food and placed the dish in the sink, she then went to help her Grandpa in the shop. "What can I help you with for today, Jii-chan?" She asked as she entered the shop.

Sugoroku blinked at his Granddaughter, _She called me Jii-chan again_, he thought in confusion. He then noticed a car approaching the shop, "You can help me at the counter, Yugi, someone's coming." He told her and went back to sweeping the ground in front of the shop.

Yugi nodded and went to the counter, she wait for the customer to entered the shop. She didn't have to wait long though, a few second after she get to the counter, a man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes entered the shop with suitcase in his left hand. "Seto?" Yugi called out in surprise.

The guy raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my name? We never meet before, or have we?" He asked in superior tone.

Yugi blinked in shock, _He doesn't remember me? How come?_ She asked to herself, "Um, I read some articles about you, Kaiba Seto, the CEO of Kaiba Corp." She answered after thinking of a good excuse.

"Ah, right. Of course you could recognise me from the news or something like that." Seto said with a nod but then looking around the shop and completely ignoring Yugi.

_"I wonder why he doesn't remember you."_ Yami commented from beside her, leaning on the counter and looked at Seto in the eyes, _"Or . . . do you think he doesn't recognise you?"_.

_'With my hair like this, Nii-chan?'_ Yugi asked with a grimace, _'Impossible.'_ She answered her own question, she then smiled at Seto, "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely.

Seto continued looking around the shop for a few second before looking at Yugi straight in the eyes, "Yes, I was searching for a Card, do you have something good?" He asked to the point.

"Depend." Yugi answered casually, "I have Dark Magician, but it's mine and I won't sell it." She grinned.

"No need, I already have it." Seto answered, "Any other good Card?'.

"Is there any particular Card you are searching for?" Yugi asked instead.

Seto smirked, "Yes, have you heard of Blue Eyes White Dragon?" He asked, Yugi nodded, "Well, I'm searching for it, I already have three, so I'm searching for the last one".

Yugi gasped in awe, "Jii-chan! Did you hear? Three Blue Eyes!" She yelled to her Grandpa who was still sweeping.

Sugoroku laughed, "I heard, Yugi." He answered cheerfully.

_Yugi?_ Seto thought, _Where have I heard her name before?_ He tried to remember, but his head ache so he shrugged it off.

"Why are you searching for the fourth one? You can only use three in a battle, it's a waste." Yugi asked as she turned to Seto again.

Seto smirked again, "Well, I want to have all four of them to myself." He answered then raised his eyebrow, "So, do you know about it?" He asked.

Yugi smirked back at him, "Well, if you give me your Dark Magician then I can give you some information." She said cheekily.

_"Nice one, Imouto-chan."_ Yami commented with a cheerful laugh.

"Yugi." Sugoroku warned, but his warning went to deaf ear.

Seto smirked, somehow he got a feeling that he had known the girl, but where? And why was it that his heart skipped a beat when he heard the cheeky offer? "Aren't you a cheeky one?" He asked but opened his suitcase, Yugi whistled when she saw so many rare Cards inside. Seto then search for Dark Magician, when he found one, he handed it to Yugi.

"Wow, Thanks." Yugi said and she gestured for her Grandpa, "Jii-chan have it, his friend gave him the Blue Eyes." She said with a grin.

Seto gaped at Yugi, "You really are cheeky." He mumbled, but smirked, "But I kind of like it. Can I see the Card?" He asked.

"Jii-chan?" She asked.

Sugoroku entered the shop, "I will show you." He said and reached for a box hidden on the shelf behind the counter, he showed the Blue Eyes to the CEO, "But I won't sell it".

Seto smirked, "It's not like my intention is to buy it." He said and offered his suitcase, "I want to trade it, if you want, I will give all of these for that Card".

Sugoroku blinked, he sighed but smile, "You don't understand." He said patiently, "I won't sell it or trade it, not because it's powerful, but because this Card was given to me by a dear friend of mine. I'm sure you don't understand it now, but I know you will understand someday".

Seto closed his suitcase, he lifted the case with his left hand and placed his right hand inside his pocket and fisted it. He was really angry inside, but he set a plain face, "I understand." He lied.

"No, you fisted your right hand in your pocket, you are pissed." Yugi remarked with a grin.

Seto narrowed his eyes at her, "Shut up." He mumbled and left the shop, even so, he couldn't help but wondering why the girl know about his habit. He had a habit of hiding his fisted right hand from view when he was angry but not wanting for people to know that he was angry.

Yugi sighed as she saw Seto left the shop, "I wonder when we will meet again." She wondered to herself.

After lunch time, the group came and asked Yugi to join them to the arcade. After some time playing with the game machines there, Jounouchi then challenged her to a duel. Yugi accepted the challenge and had a duel with him, but since Jounouchi kept challenged her, she end up taking turn with Yami for each challenge.

Jounouchi draw a Card as he saw Yugi's monster, he then pick a Card from his hand and placed it on his field, "I summon Flame Swordman (1800/1600) in attack position." He said, "I attack your Silver Fang (1200/800)".

Yami's Life Point lowered to 1000 from his previous LP (Life Point), Jounouchi managed to get to him before, he placed the Card on his Graveyard pile and then draw a Card, "I summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in attack mode." Yami said as it's his turn, he placed the Card on the field, "I attack your Flame Swordman." Jounouchi's LP dropped to zero, "I win, Jou." He grinned excitedly.

"Damn!" Jounouchi cursed.

Anzu and Honda laughed, "Man, it's the seventh time in a row." Honda laughed so loud.

"Shut up!" Jounouchi yelled, "Once again!".

Yami laughed but changed to Yugi, Yugi and Jou give the other their deck and shuffled it, when Yugi and Jounouchi finished shuffled each other Card and give them back to their owner. Seto Kaiba then entered the place, he walked straight to Yugi and take a seat beside her on her right side. "Hey, do you want to play?" Jounouchi asked the CEO.

"Your lever is far below me, I refuse." Seto replied coldly, he looked at Yugi, "But if it's Yugi, I will accept".

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Jounouchi asked and wanted to hit him but Honda restrained him.

"Seto, there's no need to say Jou's level is too low, you know?" Yugi asked casually as she raised an eyebrow at the tall guy.

"Wait, 'Seto' as in Kaiba Seto?" Anzu asked in surprise, she make a single quote mark in the air when she said Seto the first time, Yugi nodded to her.

"It's the truth though." Seto replied casually before narrowing his eyes at Yugi, "And why are you calling me Seto, I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name".

"And yet you called me Yugi." Yugi grinned cheekily, "No matter, I won't duel you, not strong enough against your deck, not yet anyway".

Seto smirked, "Cheeky as usual." He said, then he looked at her, "You brought the Blue Eyes with you?" He asked as he saw the girl pulled out the Card from her pocket.

"Yeah, my friends asked me to show the Card when I mentioned it at the phone." Yugi replied as she handed the Card to Jounouchi, who looked at the Card in awe.

"Heh." Seto stare at the Card, then when Jounouchi handed the Card back to Yugi, someone bumped to Yugi, causing her to fell and all her Cards to scattered around the floor, the Blue Eyes White Dragon landed near Seto's feet. Yugi sighed as she went to picked her Cards.

Seto smirked and bent to helped her, but he secretly switched the Blue Eyes with the replica he made the day before, even though he somehow felt bad for doing so. "Here." He handed the Cards that he picked to Yugi.

"Thanks, Seto." Yugi said as she checked all her Cards, to make sure all of them were there. When she see the Blue Eyes, she looked at Seto, "Nee, Seto." She called calmly.

Seto looked at her, "What? And I told you to call me Kaiba." He complained.

Yugi smiled, "Want to duel later?" She asked casually.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Sure, but why changed your thought so suddenly?" He asked curiously.

"Have you heard of Anti Rule?" Yugi asked again, ignoring Seto's question, Seto nodded, "Good. If you lose." She showed the fake Blue Eyes with no Publishing label, **_"Give me back Jii-chan's Blue Eyes."_** She said with a smile, but her tone was very cold and deadly, her hand moved to rip the fake Card in half.

Seto gulped from the sudden change of tone, but then he glared, "Fine." He growled and his phone rang, he stood up and stormed off from the place, answering his phone.

Yugi stared at Seto's back, "That guy, how dare he?" Jounouchi asked as he crossed his arms.

"He was so desperate to get that Card, I wonder if Blue Eyes called out to him?" Yugi asked out loud as they walked out of the arcade.

" 'Called out to him?'" Anzu and the other asked with blinking eyes to Yugi.

_'We are called Soul Cards, Young Master.'_ Yugi heard Dark Magician's voice said to her.

Yugi pulled out her Dark Magician from her pocket, "Yes, a Soul Card." She replied, "If it's a person's Soul Card, that person will be able to hear their voice calling out to them, just like my Dark Magician".

"Your Magician can talk to you?" They all asked in unison.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah." She placed her Card in her pocket again, "But that Blue Eyes is Jii-chan's, I don't care if he had the other three, I will get Jii-chan's Blue Eyes back!" She said firmly.

"Umm, there's Magic in the Card?" Jounouchi asked in confusion.

Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment, "I don't think so." She muttered, "It's more to there's a Spirit inside the Card, not all of them though." She looked at her friends, "Maybe you all will meet your Soul Card one day".

Jounouchi and the rest grinned and nodded, "I can't wait to meet my Soul Card!" Jounouchi said in high spirit.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	11. A Duel For Blue Eyes, (Part 2)

Chapter 11

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_A Duel For Blue Eyes, (Part 2)_**

* * *

Seto was back at his mansion, since he was taking a break from his work. He was looking out from his office's window while drinking some Jasmine Tea, that's when he saw a motorcycle riding to his mansion. He raised an eyebrow, the rider was very small that he was surprised that the rider was even able to ride their motorbike. When the rider stopped in front of his gate door though, he was very surprised to see that Mutou Yugi was the rider, he could easily guessed that by the rider's weird hair. So surprised he was that he nearly blow his tea over, fortunately, since he was a mannered businessman, he managed to stopped himself from doing so.

His mansion's phone then rang, he saw that it's from the intercom of his gate. He picked the phone, "Mutou Yugi, how come you know where my mansion is?" He asked with a forced calmness, he was still in the effect of his surprise.

"Seto, have you gone nuts? Everyone know where Kaiba Manor is." Come Yugi's voice answered casually.

Seto sighed, "I really forgot that my mansion is the biggest around here, must be because of too much work." He mumbled to himself, "Anyway, what are you doing here?".

"You really have gone nuts, decrease the amount of your work, will you?" Yugi asked in demanding tone, "I come here for the duel, the longer will make Jii-chan more worried. Thanks to you that I had to lie and told him I let you borrow his Card." Yugi complained, "Now, open the gate or do you prefer to have me forcing my way inside?".

Seto smirked, "I want to see you try, if you are unable to enter by 15 minutes, I will open the gate." He said in a rare mischief.

"Bleh, meanie." Yugi answered and cut the line.

Seto pulled a binocular from his desk's drawer and walked back to his window to see what Yugi would do to enter his highly secured mansion, he saw Yugi parked her motorbike beside the gate. He then saw Yugi took many steps back, then running to his gate, she easily jumped passed the gate.

Seto raised his eyebrows in surprise, the girl was so small that he thought that the action would be impossible, but here he saw it with his own eyes. Seto smirked when his guards running to Yugi, he was sure that they will throw the girl out, but again he got surprised. More than surprised though, he was shocked when his guards bowed to Yugi and let her entered the mansion without a fuss or asking for his permission first.

In about 2 minutes before the door to his office room opened. Seto turned to see a grinning Yugi, "Satisfied?" She asked smugly.

Seto growled, "How come they let you entered without my permission?" He demanded.

"Easy enough." Yugi answered as she take a seat across from Seto, "They know who I am, even though you seems to be oblivious, I can entered this mansion anytime I want".

Seto frowned, "What do you mean by I don't know who you are? You are Mutou Yugi, the Granddaughter of Mutou Sugoroku, a cheeky person who managed to make me gave you my Dark Magician." He asked in confusion.

"You will know when you know." Yugi answered and closed her eyes, when she opened again, Seto was very sure that the one in front of him was not Mutou Yugi, no matter how absurd it sounded. First, her eyes were sharper than Yugi and she had elegant feature on her face, not the cute type like Yugi, then there's a fact that the girl in front of him have more bangs than Yugi with some of them shot up forming lightning bolts.

So, Seto ended up staring at the girl in front of him and wait for the girl to explained who she was, but the girl was still not telling him who she was and only staring back at him.

"You are not Yugi." Seto said after a few minutes of silence and staring contest.

Yami raised his eyebrows, "Wow, this is new, you can tell just by looking." He said as he clapped his hands a few times.

Seto snorted, "I'm surprised no one noticed just how different your features with Yugi's are, it's so obvious with your lightning bolts." He stared at the blond bangs that shot up defying the law of gravity, "Really, why is it that Yugi's and your hair defying gravity so much?" He asked.

Yami grinned, "Don't know and don't care." He replied cheerfully.

"Where's Yugi?" Seto asked with a glare, "She promised me a duel".

"No, Seto, Yugi never said that she will be the one to fight." Yami grinned at him as he explained that, "When she asked you to duel she asked, **'Want to duel later?'**, she never mention that she will be the one to duel. When she asked you about Anti Rule, she said, **'If you lose.' _Not_ 'If I win'**. And just now, she told you what she came here for, she said **'for the duel' _Not_ 'for our duel'**. So basically she never told you that she will duel you".

Seto closed his eyes a few second, "Uh . . . right." He said as he remembered what Yugi actually said, if people didn't know the existence of the other Yugi, they will automatically assumed that Yugi will be the one to fight, not the other her. He opened his eyes again, "Well, let's just start the duel".

"Show me Grandpa's Card and placed it on the side first." Yami demanded cheeliky.

Seto smirked and pulled out the Card and placed it on the side, they then shuffled each other deck, after they gave back each other Card and placed them on the place, they each pulled out 5 Cards. Yami's Puzzle glowed, "Before we start, **I** have to tell you that our game is not just any game." He said in warning.

Seto stared at Yami in shock, "You are a boy?" He asked with gaping mouth.

Yami nodded, "Since you know about me, there's no need for me to hide the fact that I'm a boy." He explained. _It's a good thing that this time Yugi chose to wear a boyish clothes, I was embarrased when I appeared in front of Anzu the first time wearing a girl uniform_, He added in his head.

_"Well, sorry about that. But don't give him any Penalty Game, alright?"_ Yugi replied to his thought.

_'Of course, Imouto-chan.'_ Yami replied in his head.

Seto smirked, "Whatever. I go first." He said and draw a Card, "I summon Gargoyle (1000/1500) in attack mode." He placed the Card. As soon as he placed the Card, the image od the Card appeared above it, Seto gasped in surprise and looked at Yami, "How come? Who- no, what are you?" He asked in shock.

Yami grinned excitedly, "My name is Yami, the spirit of Millennium Puzzle." He answered confidently, "I usually will play a Shadow Game against those who hurt Yugi and his friends or family. Normally, you went into that category, but since Yugi don't want me to play it with you, I just increased the level of our game for some entertainment".

Seto stared at the image, "This- this is the ultimate game." He whispered, "The monster become real, this is awesome!" He laughed before he looked at Yami, "This is certainly very entertaining." He smirked.

"I'm glad you like it." Yami smirked back, "I fight with Dark Dragon (1500/800)." He said, Dark Dragon's image appeared and attacked Gargoyle, Gargoyle's image disappeared and Seto's LP lowered to 1500.

Seto placed the Card on Graveyard pile, he draw a Card and smirked, "I summon Battle Ox (1700/1000) to attack your Dark Dragon." He said confidently, Battle Ox appeared above the Card and attacked Dark Dragon, Dark Dragon's image disappeared and Yami's LP lowered to 1800. "You won't defeat my Battle Ox".

Yami move his point finger from side to side, "The winner is still unknown until one or our Life Point dropped to zero." He said cheerfully. He then draw a Card, he doesn't have any strong Card yet, and the Card he draw was Mystical Elf (800/2000), "I placed Mystical Elf in defense position".

Seto laughed, "You won't destroyed my Battle Ox." He said as he draw a Card, he placed a Card face down and ended his turn.

Yami draw a Card, _This Card is not good._ He thought, "I place one Card face down in defense mode." He said, "Your turn".

Seto smirked, "I revealed my face down Card. Magic Card, Giant Transformation. This Card will increased my Battle Ox's Attack point by 20%." The image of Battle Ox grow bigger, the Attack point (ATK) become 2040, "I attack your Mystical Elf".

Yami take a sharp intake, "Oops." He whispered as he placed the Card on his Graveyard pile.

_"Don't give up."_ Yugi said from beside him, _"Never give up, believe in our Cards"_.

"Of course I won't give up." Yami answered out loud and take a deep breath.

"Who are you talking to?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed.

"Yugi." Yami pointed at beside him where Yugi was standing, "Her Spirit I mean since I am the one in control over her body now." He draw a Card, a smirk grow on his lips, "I also have a strong Card, you know? I summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in attack mode and attack your Battle Ox." He announced.

Seto gasped as Summoned Skull attacked his Battle Ox, his LP lowered to 1040. He growled, "Not bad." He placed both Battle Ox and Giant Transformation on his Graveyard pile, he draw a Card and laughed, "You are dead, Yami." He placed the Card on the field, "I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!".

"Oh God!" Yami gasped as Blue Eyes attacked his Summoned Skull, leaving him by 1300, he placed the Card on his Graveyard.

"Just you see, my beautiful Blue Eyes, my Soul Card." Seto said in awe as he looked at the image of his Blue Eyes.

"Okay, powerful and beautiful alright, but doesn't mean you already win." Yami muttered as he draw a Card, his eyebrow rose, "I bet Yugi got this Card when I was in my Puzzle". He said to himself and placed it face down, "Also, I summoned Dark Magician (2500/2100) in defense position".

Seto laughed again as he draw a Card, "Blue Eyes, attack his Dark Magician!" He yelled excitedly.

Yami chuckled, "You said 'Attack', right? Activate Trap Card, Mirror Force." He said cheerfully and Blue Eyes's attack thrown back at it.

_'Nice trap, Master.'_ Dark Magician commented from his Defense position.

"Oh no, Kisara!" Seto exclaimed in shock as his Blue Eyes destroyed.

"My turn*." Yami said as he draw a Card, "I changed Dark Magician into attack position and attack you directly." He announced, Dark Magician attacked Seto, his LP dropped to 0, "I win." He said and picked up Yugi's Grandpa's Blue Eyes.

**(*AN : It's Yami's turn since Seto skipped his Main Phase and entered Battle Phase, he can't placed any monster after Battle Phase)**

Seto hit the table, "Damn it!" He cursed in anger.

"Be glad that this is only an improved version of Duel Monsters, or you will face Penalty Game by now." Yami said as he stood, he then changed back to Yugi.

"Really, Seto." Yugi sighed as she looked at him, "If only this Card is not very important to Jii-chan, I will gladly give it to you since it's your Soul Card, just like Dark Magician is mine. But I'm sorry, Blue Eyes is very important to Jii-chan and it have his heart inside it, I respected it and I will protect Jii-chan's treasure".

Seto glared at Yugi, "I really hate you, Yugi." He growled, but his heart was not in his words, even he didn't understand why he couldn't bring himself to hate the girl.

"No, you are lying to yourself, Seto." Yugi smiled at him, "You can't hate me even if you want".

"And why is that?" Seto growled as he stood to looked down at Yugi, _How come she know it when I myself don't know?_ He asked himself.

Yugi packed up her Cards and placed them in her pocket, "You will know when you figured it out, no one will tell you if you yourself couldn't figure it out." She said with a smile and walked out of the room, "See you again some time, Seto".

_I hope you will remember me soon, Seto._ Yugi thought with a smile as she walked to her home.

After Yugi get home, she returned the Blue Eyes to her Grandpa. Sugoroku was very happy when he get his Card back, it seems that her friends told him what really happened, he nearly jumped in joy when Yugi handed him the Card.

The next day, the first was English. Since Mrs. Chouno has quited, they have another Teacher to teach them, but the Teacher was sick that day so they have free time. Yugi didn't mind though, she brought a game which can be played by many players to passed the time, then she looked up from her bag when people start whispering. There, entering their class was Kaiba Seto, with his usual suitcase in hand.

Seto walked straight to Yugi and sat beside her on her right side, he had immediately earned the glares from Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda who sat around her. Anzu was in front of her, Jounouchi and Honda were behind her.

Yugi saw Seto pulled out his laptop from his suitcase and start working immediately, Yugi grinned and snatched his laptop, "Yugi!" Seto scolded her, "Give it back, I have work to do".

"Nope." Yugi replied as she closed all files after she saved the changes, she then closed the laptop, "You work too much, come on, play with us, I'm sure you would be interested in this game".

"What is it?" Seto asked as he reached out for his laptop, but Yugi placed it on her desk and placed a carton paper on Seto's desk.

"Monopoly." Yugi said with a grin, she looked at her friends, "Come on guys, the more player the merrier." She then turned to Hanasaki, who was reading his comic book again, "Hanasaki, you too, join us".

Even though the group didn't like it, they played with Yugi and Seto, Hanasaki was too happy that Yugi asked him to join the game. The other students were surrounding them, wanting to know who will be the winner.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	12. Don't You Remember?

Chapter 12

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Don't You Remember?_**

* * *

Yugi yawned as she walked into her house late in the night that day, "Welcome home." She blinked when she heard a greeting and looked around, she saw her Grandpa standing there with a mug of something warm, "Here, I prepared a warm Honey Milk for you, I'm sure you are cold right now".

Yugi smiled, "Thank you, Jii-chan." She said as she accepted the mug, "But shouldn't you be sleeping?".

"I should be asking you that." Sugoroku said back to her, "You need to go to school tomorrow, but here you are still awake so late in the night".

"I couldn't help it." Yugi said with a blush, "They might not my family by blood, but they are still a family to me, they had helped me a lot. They are in need of my help, I couldn't say no, could I?".

Sugoroku sighed, "I know, that's why I didn't stop you to go." He said with a warm smile, "So, have you solved the problem?".

Yugi was the one who sighed this time, "No, we search high and low, but no one saw who did it, or they were just too scared to talk." She said before sipping from her mug, "I'm going out again tomorrow after school, the sooner I solve this, the safer my street family would be".

"Are you going to come home late again? Or are you going to sleep in the Base tomorrow night?" Sugoroku asked with a raised eyebrow, he was used with this kind of situation.

"Probably in the Base, I need to re-train them so they could protect themselves better." Yugi answered as she finished her Honey Milk, "I'm going to sleep now, Good Night, Jiichan." She hugged her Grandpa before heading to the kitchen and put the mug in the sink then walked upstairs.

XXXXX

"GAH! BAD OMEN!" A really loud scream rang throughout Domino High, loud enough that Yugi could hear it when she was just entered the school building.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked herself as she walked through the hallways and then into her classroom, as soon as she entered the classroom though, she found out the reason, "Oh My God! Jou's absent?!".

"Yugi! This is bad!" Honda yelled as he paced from right to left and back to right and so on, "Jou had a superhuman health, there's no way he would absent from sick!".

"Do you know how to contact him, Honda?" Anzu asked as she looked at the pacing Honda.

Honda stopped pacing and turned to her, "No, his phone was off." He said before touching his chin, "I know where he live though, I'm going to his house today after school".

"I'm going with you." Anzu said with a crossed arms, "I have no work today, and I will scold him if I found him skipping for something trivial".

"Okay." Honda said and looked at Yugi, "Are you going to as well, Yugi?".

Yugi hummed, "I couldn't." She answered apologetically, "I need to be somewhere else, but I will tell you if I see him around".

Honda and Anzu nodded, "Okay." Honda said to her and the bell rang.

Honda and Anzu walked together to Jounouchi's house, "Hm, the First door on the Third floor . . ." Honda said as they climbed the stairs, they get to their destination, "Here we go." He said as he knocked on the door.

They wait and all they got was silence, "No on home?" Anzu asked curiously.

"Hm, I think his dad is out." Honda said as he tried the handle, "Huh? It isn't locked?".

"Why don't we just take a peek?" Anzu suggested as she walked forward.

Honda nodded and they looked into the house, but as soon as they opened the door, a beer bottle was thrown at the door, shocking them. "Y- you d- dang brat, hic, where were ya, hic, the last two days . . . Hic" Came a drunken voice from inside the house, and the man sounded angry too.

"Sorry to bother you!" Honda yelled as he and Anzu ran away from the place.

"Who was that?" Anzu asked once they got out of the apartement complex.

"It's Jou's dad . . ." Honda said unhappily, "He's a drunkard from a long time ago, I guess that's why he never invited anyone to his house".

"But his dad said that Jou had been missing for two days . . ." Anzu muttered uneasily, "Where could he be?".

"Let's keep going then." Honda said as they took off to search for their friend.

They went to the town and searched to wherever place Jounouchi had been to in the past, but all was in vain, Jounouchi couldn't be found anywhere.

"Gah! Where's he?" He complained as he and Anzu sat on a bench with some distance between them, so that people wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I couldn't think where else he could be." Anzu said tiredly.

"Take that!" A yell caught their attention, they turned and saw a group of thugs cornering a man, "Watch where you are going!".

"S- sorry . . ." The man they cornered said in fear.

One of them smirked, "Heh, it's alright if you pay us." He said hauntingly.

"Tch, they are from Rintama Gang." Honda said as he stood up, "Let's go, Anzu, they are dangerous people." He looked to his side when he didn't get a respond, "Anzu?".

"It's- it's Jou." Anzu said as she stood up and pointed at a certain person among the group.

Honda looked at them and gasped, "Shit, you are right." He said in shock.

Anzu scowled and marched to them, "Jounouchi!" She yelled in anger, "What are you doing with those jerk?! Why didn't you go to school?!".

A guy with an ugly face and wore a glasses while smoking looked at them, "You know that girl? She is talking to you." He said casually to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi glanced at her and looked away, "Nope, don't know who she is." He said calmly, "Let's go".

"Ch, Hirutani, that girl is annoying." The guy said to the other guy, who only chuckled in respond.

_Hirutani?!_ Honda thought in shock as he looked at the guy, _Jou met him at middle school, but why would he join them **now**?!_

"Jou!" Anzu called out as she grabbed Jounouchi's hand, "What's the meaning of this? Why are you with them?!".

"Shut up, bitch!" The guy from before yelled as he hit Anzu on the face, making her fell to the ground.

"Anzu!" Honda yelled in shock as he run to the girl and helped her up, "Are you okay?".

"Yeah." Anzu answered before glaring at Jounouchi, "I was wrong about you! You are a bastard!".

"You!" The guy from before yelled in annoyance as he raised his hand to hit Anzu again, but suddenly a hand stopped him by gripping the guy's wrist tightly.

The owner of the hand was a woman with waist length Brown hair with a pair of sharp Black eyes, "Hit her again and you are dead meat." She said coldly with a dead glare.

Hirutani looked at her and threw away his cigarette, "Ch, back off, Gon, she is the former Knight of The Trump." He said and turned around, "We have a fight with another gang anyway".

Gon pulled out his hand and walked to Hirotani's side and they walked away.

"Haruka?" Honda called out in disbelief, "What are you doing here?".

Haruka looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Is that the way you call your own Big Sis?" She demanded with a crossed arms.

Honda laighed nervously, "Sorry, but what are you doing here?" He asked with a frown.

Haruka sighed, "Searching for some bastards." She said and walked to the man who got beaten by Rintama Gang earlier, "Are you alright?" She asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah." The man said as he rubbed his bruised face, "They took my money though".

"Be glad it's not your life they took." Haruka said calmly, "Do you happen to know who broke into the Rose Bakery and beat the crap out of Ibaraki Yuuya?".

"It's Rintama Gang." The man said in anger, "My friend works there, he told me that those Rintama High Schoolers broke in and robbed their money after beating his boss, they threatened to kill one of the employees there so the boss couldn't fight back at all".

"I see, thank you." Haruka said and walked back to Honda and Anzu, "Honda, get home and treat your friend's face".

"Big Sis, what happened?" Honda asked in worry, "Why are you searching for robbers?".

"The owner of the Rose Bakery is a dear friend to me and my Street Family." Haruka said calmly and someone caught her attention, "Hey, you! Come here!".

A girl with Black hair and Pink eyes ran to them, "Yes?" She asked calmly.

"You are Yagami Sakuya, the Current Knight, right?" Haruka asked, the girl nodded, "It's Rintama Gang, tell the Current Ace that".

"Understood, Former Knight." Sakuya answered and pulled out her phone from her pocket before walking away to who knows where.

"Big Sis?" Honda asked uncertainly.

"What?" Haruka snapped, "Just go home and treat that girl's bruise, a girl as cute as her should never have a bruise on her face, you know?".

"But I need to know why Jou joined Rintama Gang." Honda protested.

"He did?" Haruka raised an eyebrow to that statement, "How did your friend acted before he was seen with them?".

"He acted just like usual." Anzu answered her.

Haruka hummed in thought, "Considering Hirutani's way of doing things, I bet your friend is treathened in order for him to join them." She said thoughtfully, "Like . . . maybe they told him that they would attack you guys if Jou wouldn't join them".

"Thought so!" Honda said through gritted teeth, "Big Sis, please walk Anzu to her home, I'm going to help Jou!".

"No need!" Haruka caught his hand, "Those Rintama Gang would be in jail by the end of this day, you can just walk your friend home".

"It doesn't matter! Jou is my friend, I need to help him." Honda argued and want to take a run for it.

"Fine then." Haruka said and pointed to behind her with her thumb, "Jou is a rushing type, so he would get angry to them for hitting Anzu, rather than going to where they went, let's go to their so called Execution Ground".

The sound of thunder booming as soon as she said that.

XXXXX

Jounouchi panted heavily after he beat 4 guys, he then looked at Hirutani, "I already helped you with your fight, the deal is done." He said, "Now, don't you dare going after my friends anymore".

Hirotani smirked evilly, "Well, I said I wouldn't kill them, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't beat them up." He said.

Jounouchi growled and move to hit him, but his fist was caught, "Your gang hit Anzu, I won't forgive you for that!" He yelled in anger and kicked Hirutani at the stomach, but without him knowing it, a guy had gotten behind him and knocked him out.

XXXXX

It's raining heavily by the time Haruka, Honda and Anzu arrived at an abandoned gym building, they could hear a screaming from inside. "Shit! It's Jou's voice!" Honda yelled and rushing forward, Haruka sighed and followed after him with Anzu on their heels.

"Jounouchi!" Honda yelled as he kicked open the door to the building, he gasped when he saw the people from Rintama Gang electrocuted Jounouchi with a stuntgun, "You bastard!".

Chaos erupted . . . The people from Rintama saw him coming and attacked him, Haruka told Anzu to stay outside as she joined the fight, but they were losing in number. Not only that, it's hard to fight in the rain while making sure they wouldn't get electrocuted, not to mention they need to get to Jounouchi and helped him out.

"AAAHHH!" Haruka screamed when one of the guys electrocuted her with a stuntgun from behind, she fell to the ground as she couldn't keep standing anymore, "Shit".

"Big Sis!" Honda gasped and run to her, but one of the guys caught him and electrocuted him as well, "GAAAHH!".

"Honda! Haruka-san!" Anzu exclaimed in horror from the entrance, big mistake, the guys from Rintama High caught her and threw her into the ground beside Honda and Haruka.

"Damn, even Anzu caught up in this." Honda growled as he looked up to the guys who surrounded them with their stuntguns in hands.

Hirutani looked down at them with an evil smirk, "Well, well . . . what do we have here?" He said mockingly, "You seems to lose your fangs already, former Knight, and your Little Brother seems to not inherit the same quality of fangs like you did in the past".

Haruka smirked, "Well, giving birth seems to soften me, and Hiroto has never been in a gang before." She said calmly, "But shouldn't you be worrying about your safety now?".

Hirutani frowned at her, "What?" He asked in warning.

Haruka's smirk widened, "Not only that you broke into the Rose Bakery, you beat the crap out of Yuuya. Now you beat Jou up, you electrocuted him, and now you are cornering us to electrocuted us to death as well." She said coldly with confident in her voice, "Surely you remember what happened the last time you did something similar to this?" She raised an eyebrow, making Hirutani's eyes widened in horror, **_"You have brought a disaster upon yourself, the wrath of an Enraged Ace"._**

Hirutani turned around to look at the entrance and gasped in shock and fear, the guys from Rintama Gang looked at Haruka in confusion before one by one turning to see what was Hirutani looking at, "Who is that girl, Hirutani?" Gon asked in confusion.

Honda and Anzu looked at each other before following their gaze as well, they gasped when they saw a girl that they knew so well.

Standing by the entrance was none other than Mutou Yugi, with a White t-shirt covering her upper body, a pair of Blue jeans hugging her legs, a Black leather jacket covering her t-shirt, and a pair of Black leather boots completed her outfits. One thing was off though, her hair was now fell down to her shoulder, and even to the people who didn't know her, it was clear that the normally gentle girl was now pissed off like hell.

**_"Long time no see, Hirutani."_** Yugi said coldly, **_"Remember me?"_**.

Behind Yugi were 4 more teens. Yagami Sakuya, the shoulder length Black haired girl with Soft Pink eyes they saw earlier. A girl with the same face like Sakuya but with shoulder length Red hair and a pair of Dark Blue eyes. A boy with spiky short Grey hair and Violet eyes. And a spiky short Black haired boy with sharp Brown eyes. They were all looking at Rintama Gang with cold and angry eyes.

"Mutou Yugi." Hirotani growled in deep anger, "The Ace of The Trump Legacy".

Yugi smirked evilly at the guy, **_"Glad you still remember me, Hirutani."_** She said before snapping her fingers, **_"Sakuya, Ishtar, Ryuu, Kyou. Get them out of there and closed the door, I don't want to give even one of those bastards a chance to flee"_**.

"Ryoukai (Understood)!" The four teens said together and ran forward, they helped Honda, Anzu, Haruka and Jounouchi out of the building. The guys from Rintama Gang tried to stop them, but the teens would just hit them away and did as they were told to. They closed the door once they were out of the building.

"Hey! Why the hell do you left Yugi behind like that?!" Honda yelled at them in anger.

Sakuya looked at him and smirked, "Didn't you hear what the former Knight said earlier?" She asked calmly, "Hirutani had brought the wrath of an Enraged Ace upon himself".

"You mean Yugi?" Anzu asked in confusion.

"That's right, girl." Haruka said with a smirk, "Yugi is The Ace, the Leader of a group called The Trump Legacy. And once you managed to enrage her, you can only hope that she would show mercy to you".

"Eh? But Yugi is so kind!" Honda gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, Yugi is kind and gentle and adorable . . . you name it." Ishtar said to them, she crossed her arms and she looked at the door to the Execution Ground, as the people from Rintama Gang called it, "As The Ace, she is a fierce Leader, loyal, protective and so on. But once **_enraged_**, she could only be described by one word . . . Merciless".

"Merciless . . .?" Honda, Anzu, and a weakened Jounouchi asked together in bewilderment.

XXXXX

"Do you think you can defeat us alone, Ace?" Hirutani growled as he raised his stuntgun.

**_"You should know from experience that number means nothing to me, Hirutani."_** Heba, who had woken up by the extreme anger Yugi felt when seeing Jounouchi in that state and the rest cornered, said coldly with a sick smile, **_"Even that 200.000 Volt Stuntguns are nothing to me, I could defeat you in just a minute or so"_**.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself!" Hirutani yelled in anger as he pointed at her, "Kill her!".

Heba grinned evilly and beat them up, either with a kick or a punch, she got all of the Rintama Gang on the ground in just a few seconds, she even managed to snatched one of their Stuntguns. She hummed as she walked dragged each of them to a puddle of water and she herself stepped onto a tire, **_"Let's see how you will like your own medicine."_** She said with an evil smile before touching the stuntgun into the water.

XXXXX

Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi jumped in shock when they heard a really loud screaming of bloody murder, although somehow they know that Yugi would never kill someone, they couldn't help but wonder what in the world had been done to the guys from Rintama Gang until they would screamed like that.

"What . . . was that?" Anzu asked in horror as she and the rest looked at the closed door.

"The Ace had given her punishment to the scums from Rintama Gang." Kyou said with a smirk, "Seems like they were given their own medicine".

"They were electrocuted?!" Honda yelled in pure shock.

"Yes, it seems so." Sakuya answered as she stood up and walked to the door, "They were all screaming at once, that's mean Yugi used the stuntgun to electrocuted all of them at once with the help of the puddle of water inside".

The door opened and Yugi walked out of the building, she saw Sakuya and placed a hand on her shoulder before she lose her consciousness just like that, Sakuya was quick to catch her.

"What happened?" Anzu asked as she stood up and walked to the two girls, "Is Yugi alright?".

"She would be alright." Sakuya said calmly as she lifted Yugi up from the ground, "It's normal for her to faint after she become like that".

"We have a suspicion that The Ace has a Multiple Personality Disorder." Ishtar said as she helped her twin.

"Are you sure?" Jounouchi asked as he stood up with the help of Honda.

"Yes." Ryuu answered, "When she enraged like earlier, she would become so cold and cruel, filled with anger and hatred, so strong that we could even feel it flowing out from her. She would then punished the people who had enraged her so badly that they would need a trip to the hospital, and she would always faint after that".

"Once she woke up the next day, she wouldn't remember doing all that she did when she was in the enraged mode." Kyou continued for him, "All she would remember was what had happened before she become enraged and then nothing".

"That's why we suspect that Yugi had developed another personality." Sakuya told them before smiling, "But even so, she would still protect those she hold dear, that quality would never change even when she is enraged. And thus I ask of you, please don't treat her differently just because she has a Multiple Personality Disorder".

Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi looked at each other before nodding to them, "Yugi is our friend, and even if she really had an MPD, we would still be her friends and be there for her in any situation." Jounouchi said with determination in his voice, Anzu and Honda nodded again in agreement.

"That's good." Haruka said with a grin before looking at Ishtar, "By the way, Ishtar, have you called the police and ambulance?".

"Already done." Ishtar answered, "I know something like this would happen when I found out that Rintama Gang was the one who robbed the Rose Bakery and beat Yuuya-san, they are just too dumb to learn not to mess with The Trump Legacy".

All members of The Trump Legacy and Haruka nodded in agreement, "Let's bring her to the Game Shop then." Sakuya said as she looked at Yugi, "I'm sure Sugoroku-jiisan is worried over her sudden take off".

XXXXX

"You really are going to go back just like that?" Yami asked with a crossed arms as he leaned to a wall in Yugi's Soul Room, just right beside the secret door that would lead to Heba's Soul Room which was hidden to the eyes if they not know it's existence beforehand.

Heba walked to his left and pushed on to the wall, the wall moved forward to reveal the gloomy room, "You had seen it yourself, I'm a dangerous being as long as Yugi is still unhappy, only when she's fully regained her happiness that I can control myself, keeping my sanity, when I awoken by Yugi's negative feelings." She said and looked at Yami, she smiled a bit at the Spirit, "You are a fortunate one, you could keep your sanity despite having the Shadow Magic flowing through your Soul. I'm different than you, I was born by Yugi's negative feelings, ones that she should never have in order to balance you. That, combined with the contant Shadow Magic entering her Soul due to the suffering she endured, I'm basically a Persona born from Darkness itself. Only after Yugi regained her happiness, and chasing away the Darkness from the depth of her Soul, that I could show myself to her." She smirked at Yami and gripped his shoulder before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "That's why you need to help her to be happy again if you want to get to know me better, until then, we couldn't become a couple . . . Yami-kun~".

Yami blushed as he pulled away from her, "Shut up, Heba." He mumbled in embarrassment, "Just go back to sleep." Heba chuckled and entered her Soul Room, "I will definitely make it so that you can wake up at will and control your Shadow Magic, just you wait".

"Of course." Heba answered with a seductive wink, "I will wait for my Knight in Shining Armor." She chuckled before closing the door.

Yami growled with a reddish face, _Just because I have a stupid crush the first time I saw her!_ He thought in embarrassment.

At the rare chance where his dream would be connected to her due to their Shadow brushing against each other while the both of them were sleeping, they would talk to each other to get to know each other. Heba had found out that Yami developing a crush from the first time they saw each other when Yami had just released from the Puzzle, and she would always tease him about it, much to his embarrassment.

Yami sighed and looked at Yugi's sleeping form on the bed of her Soul Room, she had been sleeping from the time Heba woke up in response to her anger and deep hatred when seeing her friends in that situation, Heba had pulled her in and put her to sleep before taking over her body. Yugi wasn't even able to glance at her Dark Persona before Heba put her to sleep, he wasn't even sure that Yugi would remember being put to sleep by force, and he could only hope that the girl wouldn't accuse him doing something without telling her first.

Sighing, he shook his head and walked out of Yugi's Soul Room, he wouldn't know if he could keep his promise to Heba to not tell Yugi about her or not, he could only let Fate to do her job.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	13. An Intruding Egyptian Man (Part 1)

Chapter 13

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'__Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_An Intruding Egyptian Man (Part 1)_**

* * *

It's the time before the homeroom start, many students were coming to school early to playing or chatting before the school start, and one desk was surrounded by many students though. It's Yugi's desk, where she and Seto were playing a Card game, it's called 41 (A game that I know of in my place).

Yugi looked at her Card, she already had a 10, Jack, Queen, King of Spade in her hands, she only need The Ace to win. She saw Seto draw a Card, his expression was saying that he had good Cards. Seto then placed a Card on the pile of unused Cards and gestured for her. Yugi draw a Card from the deck in the middle of the desk.

_"__What luck, you draw an Ace of Spade!"_ Yami gasped in awe with a big grin on his face.

_'__You are right, I'm very lucky today.'_ Yugi replied, she looked at Seto with a mischievous smirk, "You know Seto, I really got lucky today." She closed one Card she didn't use and revealed all her Cards.

Seto gasped, "You got all of them." He mumbled, then he revealed his Cards, they were 9, 10, Jack, Queen, and King of Heart, "I lost. And here I just need to get my Ace." He took the deck and look at all of them, he frowned when he couldn't find The Ace of Heart. Then he glared at Yugi, "You keep my Ace." He accused.

Yugi laughed and opened the Card he used to closed the game, it's The Ace of Heart, "I will lose if I didn't." She said cheekily.

_"__Asshole."_ Seto growled.

Yugi grinned, "So what?" She asked cheekily, "Keeping a certain Card to make your enemy couldn't complete their Cards is not against the rule".

Seto glared at him, but he picked all the Cards and shuffled them together, he then draw 5 Cards from the top of the deck, Yugi also did the same and draw another Card since she won the previous game.

Two months had passed after Seto started attending the school, they often played many kind of games, but now they chose to play a simple game Card for the day because Seto get stressed from his work, he didn't need another stress, it wouldn't really mattered if he lose in a simple game based mostly on luck.

Not to mention Yugi was feeling rather confused and frustrated that morning, she had just woken up that morning only to find that she had a memory lapse, again. She knew that Yami know what had happened, but the Spirit refused to talk about it, and thus making her feeling frustrated. She could only sighed and forgive the spirit though, since she had a suspicion about what was causing her memory lapse, and maybe that Cause had make Yami to promise not to talk to her about it. So, the both of them need this simple game to relieve their stress and frustration.

"Yugi!" Anzu running to them and placed a newspapers on their desk, effectively ruining their game, "Look! Look! There will be a new exhibit opening today! It's contained Agyptian Artifacts" She said excitedly.

Seto set a plain face right away and went back to his seat, Yugi sighed and picked up the Cards, "Yes, I heard about it." Yugi replied as she placed the Card in her bag, she looked at Anzu, "Why are you so excited about it?" She asked curiously.

Anzu sat on the chair Seto used before, "Well, didn't you say that your Puzzle comes from Egypt?" She asked cheerfully.

Yugi looked up to see the rest of her friends coming in, "Yes, I did." She replied as she waved at them.

"You are talking about the exhibit?" Jounouchi asked as he stood beside Yugi, "Yugi, do you want to come?".

Yugi looked at her Puzzle, "Hmm, yeah, I want to know more about my Puzzle." She replied then looked up at her friends, "You know, the person who discovered the grave is Jii-chan's friend".

"Really?" Jounouchi asked excitedly.

Yugi nodded, "Yup, I remember the name is Yoshimori, and he invited Jii-chan to come to the opening today." She grinned, "Want to come along? I'm sure Jii-chan wouldn't mind".

"Sure, we will come along, it will be fun." Honda said, then looked at Jounouchi mischievously, "Right, Jou?".

"Ah, ye- yeah." Jounouchi answered nervously.

"What's wrong with Jou?" Anzu asked Honda.

Honda laughed, "Jou has a phobia of mummies." He explained, making the rest to laughed too while Jounouchi was boiling hot.

"Shut up!" Jounouchi yelled as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Once the school ended for the day, the group went to the game shop, where Sugoroku was already waiting for them. "Hello, boys and girls." He greeted as Yugi went upstair to placed her bag in her room and get a change of clothes.

"Grandpa, we will meet your friend today?" Jou asked excitedly.

Sugoroku nodded, "Yes, his name is Yoshimori." He confirmed, "And he will introduced us to the Director of the new exhibit".

"Really?" The group asked.

"The Director, Jii-chan?" Yugi asked as she come back to them.

"Yes." Sugoroku nodded, "He really wanted to meet you it seems, Yugi".

Yugi only raised an eyebrow at that, "Nee, Grandpa, the Puzzle came from Egypt, right?" Anzu asked in excitement.

"Yes, it did." Sugoroku said with a nod before pretending to look serious, "The legend said that those who tried to retrieve the Puzzle had died **mysteriously**." He whispered loudly to add the effect of the mystery.

Everyone, except Yugi and Sugoroku, gasped with wide eyes. Jounouchi then grabbed Yugi on her shoulders, "Yugi, you are not cursed, right?" He asked in fright.

_"__Those who died were mostly thieves, thinking there will be gold in the tomb, and there's one time when Grandpa got the Puzzle, two thieves had tried to kill him."_ Yami commented from beside Yugi, he had been listening from the start.

Yugi looked sharply at Yami, who nodded at the unvoiced question, "No, Jou." She looked at her friend, "I'm not cursed".

Jounouchi sighed in relief, "That's good." He said.

"So, why don't we go now?" Yugi suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement, they got into Sugoroku's car and drove off. They arrived at the museum not long after that, and they met up with two men. One of them was tall and has dark grey hair while the other was short and fat with white hair covered by a hat.

"Sugoroku, it's good to see you again." The tall man greet them as he held out his hand.

"Hello, Yoshimori, it's good to see you as well." Sugoroku accept the handshake, he then looked at the teens, "Everyone, this is Professor Yoshimori".

"Nice to meet you." The kids said together, with Yugi and Anzu smiling at him while Jounouchi and Honda handshaking him.

Yoshimori smiled, "Kids, let me introduced you to the Director." He said as he gestured at the other man, "This is Mr. Kanekura." The kids nodded and smiled at him.

The Director cleared his throat and whispered in the Professor's ear, "Um, how about the . . . you know what?"

"Oh, right!" Professor Yoshimori nodded. "Sugoroku, didn't you say your Granddaughter solved the Millennium Puzzle?".

"Yes." Sugoroku nodded and gestured at Yugi, "This is my Granddaughter, Yugi".

"AH! THAT MUST BE THE PUZZLE!" Mr. Kanekura yelled really loudly as he grabbed the Puzzle in his hands along with the rope connected to it and pulled it from the girl's neck, chocking her

Jounouchi hit the man's hands on reflex, "Hey, old man!" He yelled angrily, "You were choking her!" He glared at the man as he pulled Yugi away from the man, he would never let the man near Yugi ever again.

"I'm so sorry," The Director apologized, but he eyed the Puzzle with greedy eyes "I guess I got too excited. Many have tried to solve the Puzzle and no one ever succeed before. It's amazing that someone from this town actually solved the Puzzle."

"Mr. Kanekura is an art dealer, and so he has a good eye for valuable treasures." Professor Yoshimori explained with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Yeah, right." Jounouchi said in sarcasm and crossed his arms in annoyance, Yugi only laughed dryly.

"Yugi-chan." Mr. Kanekura called her, "Would you mind lending me the Puzzle to put on display?" He asked with a smile, "It will be a great honor!".

"I'm not interested." Yugi said plainly, she didn't like the glint she saw in the man's eyes, "This Puzzle is important to me, I don't want to let it go, even for a moment." She said as she held the Puzzle and hide it from the Director's view, "So, sorry, but I won't lend it to you".

"I see, I understand." He said calmly, but frustration was clearly leaking from his voice, making Yugi, Yami and Jou to narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

The Professor guide them inside and showed them many things, Yugi often stayed in one place longer than the other because Yami wanted to see more the details, he somehow felt familiarities with them. Yugi thought that maybe it's because the Puzzle came from Egypt, and since Yami was living in the Puzzle for more than 3000 years now, he was bound to saw them often.

When they arrived at the location of the mummy of Anubis, Jounouchi walked right to the next location in fright, while Yami stared at the mummy in sadness, even Yugi got a bit sad herself. When she wanted to leave though, she noticed a man wearing white robe, looking like an Egyptian, standing there not far from her and crying. The Egyptian man wearing a Golden key around his neck and carrying a Golden scale in his hands.

_'__He is crying.'_ Yugi told the spirit, _'Is it because of the fact that he is Egyptian?'_.

_"__Maybe."_ Yami replied as he looked at the guy, _"If he is familiar with Egypt history, then it's normal for him to cry since it's a cruel act to took a mummy from their resting place, their soul couldn't rest in peace"_.

_'__I see.'_ Yugi turned and went to where the rest are.

"This is telling us about the Judgement of The Dead." He heard Professor Yoshimori explained to them, "The scale will weighs your heart with the feather of Ma'at".

Yugi looked at the stone, studying it, _Hmm, I wonder if I should learn how to read Ancient Egypt._ She thought.

_"__Why do you think so?"_ Yami asked as he also read the hieroglyphs written there.

_'__You see, I want to know more about this Puzzle, maybe I can find out why you are trapped inside.'_ Yugi replied as she looked at the scale, _'Wow, I only now noticed why I think that guy from before was strange, he was bringing a scale with him, and the scale looks like the one in the picture'_.

_"__Well, if it's your goal then I could teach you about it. I, miraculously, still remember how to write and read Ancient Egypt."_ Yami responded, he the looked behind them where the Egyptian man was still standing in front of the mummy display, _"And you are right, he is bringing a scale, I didn't saw it before, only the key"_.

After they finished looking at all of the artifacts, they walked to the entrance, but Mr. Kanekura approached them. Only Yugi noticed him it seems, since the rest continued walking. "Yugi-chan." The man said, "Can I have a chat with you for a moment in my office?" He asked.

Yugi shrugged, "Sure, but not long." She said, but somehow she felt bad about this though.

Yami walked beside her, _"I also felt bad about this."_ He commented.

_'__Yes, but I don't have a good excuse to not go.'_ Yugi sighed in resignation.

Just when Yugi stepped to the office, something covered her mouth and nose, _Damn!_ She thought as she become very sleepy, her hands were pinned at her sides that she couldn't defend herself, _Aargh, I know it's a bad decision to come with him_.

Yugi fell unconscious on the floor, "Haha, you stupid brat, you should let me borrow the Puzzle." Mr. Kanekura said and want to grabbed the Puzzle when the door opened and a man with Egyptian robe stepped in, below his feet was a corpse of a man, _The buyer?!_ Mr. Kanekura thought in fear, "Who- who are you?" He asked with shaky voice.

"I'm the Disciple of Anubis." The Egyptian man said, Mr. Kanekura then thrown backward to his chair and couldn't move. "Now, I will ask you a few questions." He continued as he placed a feather on the one side of the scale, "If you lie, the scale which represent your heart will lowered." He placed the scale on the desk, "If the scale touched the desk, you will faced **_Penalty Game_**".

He looked at the Director, "First question, a girl fell into a well and you are the only one who can save her, but on your feet is a gold ring the girl dropped. What will you do?" He asked as the key on his chest glowed.

"I'll save the girl, I would save the girl!" Mr. Kanekura replied in fear.

The scale on the opposite of the feather lowered, the Egyptian continued asking question, and the Director continued with his lie. _Why am I keep lying?_ Mr. Kanekura asked himself in fear.

"The next question. A person walk nearby with a gold ring inside his stomach that will cost million dollars. Will you kill the man or spare him?" The Egyptian man asked.

"I'd spare him! I'D SPARE HIM!" The Director cried in fear as the scale lowered further. His chair morphed into a crocodile-like creature. "M- m- monster!".

"It's Ammit." The Egyptian man replied, "It's resided in the Soul Room of a man with evil heart. Now the last question, did you or did you not trespassing into the Valley of The Kings for your own benefit?".

Mr. Kanekura looked at the man in fear and panic, "Please, I will give you my money, I will give you everything! Just please spare me!" He begged frantically.

The scale touched the desk and Ammit devoured the Director's heart, "In your heart, there's not a single truth, only greed." The Egyptian man said and turned to leave, "It's no wonder Ammit decide to make your Soul Room as it's home".

Unknown to the Egyptian man though, Yami saw everything and he watched in worry and fear as the man walked closer to Yugi.

As the Egyptian man turned, he caught a sight of Yugi waking up, "Ouch, my head's dizzy." Yugi complained as she stood, she then looked around to see the Director lying dead on the floor and the Egyptian man from before standing in front of him.

The man gasped as he looked at her Puzzle, Yugi then saw the scale in the man's hands, it has the Eye like the one on her Puzzle, _Don't tell me, another Millennium Item?_ She thought before she saw the man pointed his key on her forehead and everything turned black.

Yugi woke up in her Soul Room again, the different was, when she looked outside, she noticed the Egyptian man from before looking around, she quickly hide behind her open door.

XXXXX

The Egyptian man blinked in surprised when he arrived in a corridor connecting two doors, normally, people only have one Soul Room, but the girl had two Soul Rooms. He walked to the one with the door opened for a bit, he saw many games scattered on the floor, the room was filled with light, but there's shadow covered the room in tiny bit. _This one has pure heart, even though her dark past shadowing her true personality_. He thought and then looked at the door acrossed the one with open door, this one door was closed.

He walked in front of it and wanted to opened it when the door opened by itself. The Egyptian man gasped in shock, there's a boy that looked so much like the girl from before, but more mature looking and has dark aura around him, standing in the middle of a completely dark room.

"So, someone's come to visit my room?" The boy asked rethorically with a smile but his sharp eyes looking straight into the Egyptian's eyes.

The Egyptian man took a step forward, _I have visited many people's soul, but this is the first time I find something like this_. He thought to himself, _Not only there's two Soul Room, but this one is repressing, cold, almost like an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh's tomb_.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, still with calmness and the boy's eyes were watching his every move, but then he received images from the boy's mind, it appeared to be the boy's memory of the time he judged the Director's heart.

"I see, so you saw my earlier action." The Egyptian man said as he stepped forward more, "As you have heard, I'm the Disciple of Anubis. I came here with the help of my Millennium Key, and I judge criminal's heart with my Millennium Scale. I and my family always guarding the Millennium Items, because the Items are so powerful, we couldn't let the people to have them since it will be disastrous".

The boy closed his eyes, "I see, so there's more Millennium Items other than my Millennium Puzzle." He said calmly, "But you still don't tell me who you are, your name".

"I'm not giving my name to any people." The Egyptian man answered with the same calmness, but also seriousness.

The boy opened his eyes and smirked, "Really?" Another voice asked as something pressed to the Egyptian man's neck, making the man held still in shock.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	14. An Intruding Egyptian Man (Part 2)

Chapter 14

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'__Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_An Intruding Egyptian Man (Part 2)_**

* * *

Yugi had seen the man entered Yami's Soul Room, she then heard Yami talked to the man, and after a few moments, she received memory of what happened when she fell unconscious, the reason why the Director was lying dead on the floor. She know right away that the man was dangerous, so she walked to the mirror she had in her Soul Room and opened the secret room behind the mirror. She pulled out her double Daggers, one she held in her hand and while the other she slipped in her belt, and closed the painting again.

She then stepped out of her room, making sure to not get caught or make a single noise, and pressed herself on the wall outside Yami's room. She heard the man said about himself and Yami's respond to his story, then when Yami asked the man his name but the man refused to tell, she walked to the man and pressed the Dagger she had in hand to the man's neck, even though the man was more taller than her, "Really?" She asked with a smirk.

Yami had seen Yugi move, that's why he smirked when the man refused to tell him his name. "Surprised?" He asked the Egyptian man, "You never found two Soul Rooms and two Spirits inside a person, right?".

"No, I never met something like this." The Egyptian man replied while standing as still as a statue.

"Hey, trespasser." Yugi called the man's attention, "For someone that's rude enough to enter a person's Mind without permission, you have to at least tell us your name and why you came here, you know?".

The Egyptian man looked behind his shoulder to see the girl he had encountered the first time, this time though, the girl was smirking at him with challenge in her eyes. He sighed, he could easily fight the girl, but if the girl was faster than him, she could cut his neck and hurting his soul, it would be bad. "My name is Shadi, and I entered your Mind to find out the Millennium Puzzle's power." He said in the end, even though he didn't plan on telling the teens his name.

Yugi nodded as she satisfied with the answer, she removed her Dagger and run to Yami's side, she slipped the Dagger into her belt, in the opposite side from the other one. "Good, at least you know not to underestimate people." She said as she leaned her head on Yami's shoulder, Yami's Spirit was taller a few inch from her, "But, why do you want to know about the Puzzle's power?".

Shadi looked at the teens, "Because as the keeper of Millennium Items, only the Puzzle's power that is still a mystery, I want to know what the Puzzle's power can do." He replied, "And if the power is strong, it will be dangerous to let you have it".

Yugi scoffed, "So, you came here to find out what the Puzzle can do and then took it from me." She grumbled as she looked at Yami, "What do you think we should do, Nii-chan? We can't just let him do as he please, right?" She smirked.

"Sometimes I wonder who is the Yami here, Imouto-chan." Yami replied as he grinned at Yugi, then he looked at Shadi, "If you want to know the power of my Puzzle, it's somewhere in here." He told the man, then grinned evilly, "It's time for Game, if you can find my true Soul Room, you will know the power of Millennium Puzzle".

Shadi smirked, "I forgot to tell you that I have another power, once I entered a Soul Room, I can manipulate it as I please." He told them.

Yugi and Yami smirked back in challenge, "**That is if you can find my true Soul Room.**" Yami told him mysteriously and held Yugi's hand in his, "Do you think you can really find it?" He asked as the room brightened, the door to Yami's room then closed so Shadi couldn't get out or entered Yugi's Soul Room.

Shadi gasped when the real shape of the room caught his sight, the room was actually a massive maze of doors and staircases, with some of them even defying the law of gravity.

Yugi grinned, "Shocked?" She asked as she looked around, "I was also get shocked the first time Yami invited me to come here, I thought what he meant by his room is a maze was that his room making him confused like being inside a maze, but it's actually a real maze he was talking about, a literal one".

Yami grinned at Yugi, he still remembered Yugi's reaction when the girl entered his room. It was during the time Yugi got bedridden after the Deadly Hockey incident, since the girl was so bored, he invited her to his room. The girl had been gaping like a fish when she saw the maze, but after she get over her shock and awestruck, she run off to random direction immediately. Yami was panicked since he know what the rooms in his Soul Room could do to her, and sure enough, he heard the girl's scream of shock and a bit of fear right away. Since that day onward, when the girl entered his room, they would only sitting around and chat.

While Yami was busy looking at Yugi, Yugi was watching Shadi took his first step. The Egyptian man walking to the closest door in the room, as the man opened the door and stepped into it, a huge stone came crashing to the ground. Shadi managed to dodged the stone in time, but he couldn't hide his shock and fear as he stared at the stone.

Yugi pitied the man, she herself had experienced the same thing with one of the rooms in this massive maze of doors and stairs, but that didn't mean she would help the man. The man was dangerous and pretty rude in her opinion, entering someone's Soul Room without permission and would destroy that room if he deemed the person to be a bad one.

"Have I mentioned to you that you can run into traps?" Yami asked, but he didn't really care about the answer, "Well, you see, the road to my Soul Room is a very dangerous one. I will wait for you in my Soul Room." He chuckled and teleported himself and Yugi to his temporary Soul Room, "Have fun." His voice echoing in the whole maze.

Yugi and Yami arrived in a dark room with walls decorated by many Hieroglyphs and a throne in the far end of the room, "This is not really your Soul Room, right?" Yugi asked, she never come into the room before, "It's so empty in here".

"You are right, this is not my True Soul Room, only a temporary one." Yami confirmed as he walked to the throne, "As you know, I have no memory of who I was, and since a Soul Room is formed by a person's mind, personalities, and memories, my Soul Room is also hidden from me".

Yugi looked around the room in sadness, "It must be really hard to not know who you were, where you came from and what have you encountered in your past." She said sorrowfully, her eyes started watering.

"Don't cry." Yami whispered as he hugged the girl close, "The last thing I want to see is your crying face, even more so if I'm the cause of your tears".

"But," Yugi whispered as Yami make her sat on the throne, "I couldn't even imagine how bad you are feeling when you were trapped in the Puzzle all alone for more than 3000 years, it's just so sad when I think about it." Yugi said with her eyes closed, she then felt something touched her forehead and opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes again though, what she saw was not the room she was in before.

Yugi saw her small version crying as the small kid saw her parents, uncle, and aunt weren't moving after the car crashed. Then the small girl was picked up by random person, along with two other kids, and carried her far away from the car, causing the small girl to cry even more. Some people had tried to get the people inside the car out, but unable to do so when the polices told them to stay clear after they noticed the gasoline leaked from the car, and then the car explode.

The small Yugi and the two other boys brought to a hospital since they get a few injuries when the car crashed with another car, fortunately their injuries were not fatal. But the three kids were crying from the lost of their parents, and there, beside the crying small Yugi, Yami's transparent spirit appeared and looked at the boy with sad eyes. The Spirit tried to touched the small girl but his hand went through the girl's body since the girl hadn't finished the Puzzle yet, "Don't cry, Hikari, please don't cry." Yami said before his Spirit pulled back into the pieces of the Puzzle.

Yugi felt whatever it was that touching her forehead lifted, the image then change back into the room. "It's saddened me if you cry, even more than when I have to stay inside the Puzzle all alone. So please, Hikari, don't cry." Yami said in soft voice.

Yugi nodded and wiped her tears, "You are not alone now." She said with a smile.

Yami nodded back with a soft smile before looking at the door seriously, "He comes." He told Yugi.

Without a word, Yugi stood up and let Yami to sit down, she sat on the armchair instead.

The door opened and Shadi comes into view, "Yo." Yami greet him while Yugi only stare at the man, how the man could find the room was a mystery to her.

"So, this is it?" Shadi asked, "So I've finally reached the real room?" He then stepped into the room, while Yami only smirked.

The stone floor then fell apart, Yugi gasped and run forward. Fortunately, the man managed to caught the part of floor that had not fell off and hanging there. "If I fall into this deep darkness . . . I will never leave this boy's mind!" Shadi said to himself through gritted teeth.

Yugi sighed as she looked at Shadi, she then held her hand out for Shadi to grasp. Shadi gasped as he looked at Yugi, who was trying to help him, in shock . . . but accepted the offered hand since he didn't have any other choice. Yugi pulled the man from the hole with much difficulty, the man was heavy after all, and Yugi's short feature was not helping her much either.

"You saved me?" Shadi asked when he caught his breath, Yugi was also panting to caught her breath.

"What? You thought I won't?" Yugi snapped, the man annoyed her to no end.

Shadi nodded slowly, "Because you pressed your dagger on my neck the first time we met, so I thought you will just leave me alone." He admitted slowly, still in shock, "I'm forever in your debt".

Yugi sighed, "No need for that, you are not in debt with me." She said with a wave of her hand, "Before, I know that you are dangerous that had cause me to do the extreme stuff like that".

"Anyway." Yami said as he stood up from his throne and helped Yugi up, the stone floor went back to normal, "Maybe this will teach you not to trespass into someone's Soul Room, you have a very bad hobby." He said sternly.

Shadi set a plain face, "I came here to test you but I was the one being tested." He said as he stood up, "I have something else to do, others to judge. The ones that trespassed into the Valley of the Kings." He turned around and was about to leave, but he took a look behind him. "We shall meet again, the next time we meet, you will be the one being tested." And as he took a step, his form disappeared.

Yugi huffed at the man's manner and get out of her Soul Room, when she opened her eyes, she found herself in the exact position as she was in before Shadi used his Millennium Key, with Shadi standing in front of her. "Girl, your Puzzle is your responsibility for now, but I will return to judge you, once I finished my business." Shadi said before stepping out from the room.

Yugi glared at the man's back, then she remembered that she was in the same room with the corpse of the Director, _I don't want to be blamed for this_, she thought as she picked the tissue on her feet before running away from the room, she noticed another corpse outside the room and could easily tell that Mr. Kanekura planned to sell her Puzzle without her permission and the man was the buyer.

The hair on Yugi's arm stood up at the sight and she hastened her pace, "How long since then?" She asked as she run along the hallways to search for her friends and Grandfather.

_"__About half an hour I guessed."_ Yami answered as he floated beside her.

"Yugi!" Yugi halted when she heard Anzu's voice, "Yugi, where are you?!" This time was Jounouchi, and so without wasting any time, she run to the direction of their voices, she saw Anzu and the rest were running around before sighing in relief when they saw her turning a corner, "Yugi, where were you?!" Anzu demanded with her hands on her hips, "We were worried sick, you know?".

Yugi arrived at their place, "Sorry, it's complicated." She said with heavy breathing, "Long story short, Mr. Kanekura drugged me to get his hands on my Puzzle." She waved the tissue in her hand before throwing it away at the nearest trash bin, "When I woke up though, he was already dead." She looked at them, "There's another corpse outside the door, I guessed that Mr. Kanekura wanted to sold my Puzzle to the man. I don't know how they were killed though." She lied at the last part.

"Are you serious?" Sugoroku asked in worry while the others get uneasy.

Yugi nodded and opened her mouth to answer before they saw Professor Yoshimori running to them with an extremely pale face and a look of pure horror on his face, "The- the Director. . . he- he was murdered." He said in horror, "I already called the police but they didn't find anyone suspicious".

Yugi looked at the professor as she remembered Shadi's words before she left, "Professor Yoshimori, were you also entered the Valley of The Kings when they found the treasures?" She asked.

"Ye- yes." Professor Yoshimori answered in confusion, "Why?".

Yugi face palmed, "Oh God, he is the one Shadi mentioned earlier." She said in frustration, there's no way she will let a friend of her Grandfather get killed too.

_"__We have to protect him as best as we could then."_ Yami said to her.

Yugi nodded and looked at her Puzzle, _'I hope we are strong enough against two Millennium Items.'_ She answered in worry.

"Yugi, what do you mean by that?" Professor Yoshimori asked in confusion and fear.

Yugi looked at the man seriously, "You are the next one Shadi will come to because you trespassed to the Valley of The Kings, he is strong and dangerous, so please be careful." She said as seriously.

"Who is this Shadi, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked in anger, "Who the hell does he think he is that make him killed people so easily?".

Yugi looked at Jounouchi with sharp eyes, "Shadi said he is the disciple of Anubis, he has two Millennium Items with him, the Key and the Scale." She explained then growled lowly, "He can use his Key to entered people's Mind, or Soul Room, and can destroy them too. This I know for he has entered my Soul Room." _And threatened to destroy Yami's Soul Room too_, She added in her mind.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Honda asked in worry, he has seen the proof that the Puzzle was not an ordinary Puzzle, so he believed Yugi's story.

Yugi nodded, "I'm alright, I managed to chase him off, thanks to my Puzzle though." She mumbled before looking at the Professor, "It's dangerous for you to be alone, so I will come to your place later." She said seriously to the Professor.

"Yugi, I will help too." Jounouchi said in anger as he hit his right fist to his left palm, "When I meet with this Shadi person, I will-" He cut his words off when Yugi shot him a glare.

"It's dangerous, Jounouchi." Yugi said sternly, "Shadi has two Millennium Items, he is strong and dangerous, he can kill you easily." She fisted her hands and narrowed her eyes, _But I will not let him do as he please_, She thought with determined eyes.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	15. The Other Criminal

Chapter 15

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'__Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_The Other Criminal_**

* * *

_'__You think, I should tell Jii-chan about this Magic stuff?'_ Yugi asked in wonder.

_"__Grandpa is your Grandfather, he will believe you, and he won't think any different from you."_ Yami said with a comforting smile, _"Don't worry, tell him if you want, he will believe you"_.

Yugi nodded as she read her english book in the living room, waiting for her Grandpa to come back from throwing the trashes out of the house, she had been planning to tell her Grandpa since it's better for the elder man to know about Yami and the power of Millennium Puzzle.

Sugoroku walked in from the back door and washed his hands in the kitchen, then when he entered the living room, he saw his Granddaughter looking at the empty space beside her, "But what if Jii-chan have a heart attack from hearing it?" He heard the girl asked to the thin air, making him blinked.

"Who are you talking to, Yugi?" Sugoroku asked as he walked to the girl, "And what is it that you are going to say that might caused me have a heart attack?" He grinned when the girl looked at him with wide eyes.

Yugi snapped her head up to see her Grandpa looking at her with a grin, she sent a short glare at Yami for not warning her that her Grandpa was around when she asked the question. Yami only stuck his tongue out to him and looked away, Yugi sighed and looked back at her Grandpa, "Mm, you might not believe me, Jii-chan." She said uncertainly.

Sugoroku raised an eyebrow, "Try me." She said simply.

Yugi took a deep breath, "Um, there's something that I didn't tell you about my Puzzle." She started and looked at her Grandpa, "Inside this Puzzle, lived the Other Me".

"Another you?" Sugoroku asked as he sat across the girl, "What do you mean by that? Like another Personality?".

"No." Yugi shook her head before looking at her Puzzle, "There's a Spirit trapped inside this Puzzle that looks like me, I named him Yami, only . . . he is more cool looking than me, and a boy of course." She said after a minute of silence, "He's always there to help me and he care about me, I also do the same to him, we are best friends but we also treat each other like Brother and Sister." She looked at her Grandpa, "I didn't tell you because aside from I was afraid that you will have a heart attack from the news, I was also afraid that you would think I'm going crazy or my Puzzle is dangerous and will destroyed it".

Sugoroku looked at his Granddaughter's eyes and he could see the fear in her eyes, fear and worry, he smiled, "There's no way I will have a heart attack or do as you thought I would do." He said with a smile, "I never mentioned this before, but when I retrieved the Puzzle, I got shot and would fall from the bridge, but a spirit of a boy that looked like you appeared and help me, he said he has been waiting for me." He explained and looked at the Puzzle fondly, "I supposed, that 'Yami' was the one who save me that time." He looked at Yugi.

Yugi looked at Yami, who shrugged, _"I don't remember, I remember seeing Grandpa got shot but not remembering what happened after that."_ Yami said in thought.

Yugi nodded and looked at her Grandpa, "Yami said he didn't remember, he saw you got shot, but after that was a blank, he lost nearly all his memories after all." She said to her Grandpa.

Grandpa nodded, "It's normal considering he was already in the Puzzle for more than 3000 years." He said calmly, "So, what is his relation with you?".

"As I said, Yami is a spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, but we loved each other as friends and family." Yugi started again, "We shared a body Jii-chan, sometimes I have full control of my body, sometimes I let him took control." She admitted, "Aside from most of the time that Yami took over was because I was in danger, I also want to at least let him feel what is it to live again".

Sugoroku smiled, he was proud of his Granddaughter, "I see." He nodded, "So, when Kaiba Seto came here, the morning when you woke up early, that was actually Yami?" He asked curiously.

Yami took over and bowed to him, "That, indeed, was me, Grandpa." He said politely, "Since Yugi promised you to help out, but she didn't want to wake up, I took over her body to wake her up." He explained with a big grin and cheerful voice.

Sugoroku grinned back, "I see, no wonder I was confused when 'Yugi' suddenly called me with '-san'." He said with a chuckle, "So, is there anything else you need to tell me?".

Yami nodded, "About Shadi and about Shadow Game." He said seriously.

Sugoroku noticed the change and become serious also, "What is it?" He asked with sharp eyes.

Yami grabbed his Puzzle, "When I judge a criminal and those who had wronged Yugi in the past, I played a Shadow Game with my opponents, it's some kind of a test to reveal one's true self. Shadow Game is like a trial on this days but more dangerous, because the one who lose the game will received Penalty Game, it's like a punishment". He explained slowly to make sure Sugoroku understand, "And I can do it because I have this Millennium Puzzle." He gestured the Puzzle in his right hand, "All the Millennium Items have power beyond human's knowledge, Shadi is one of the family who protected the Millennium Items, because if the Items fall into the wrong hands, it will cause destruction. Shadi has two Items, Millennium Key and Millennium Scale, he used both of the Items to judge those who trespassed the Valley of The Kings".

Sugoroku took a sharp intake, "Yoshimori." He whispered in horror filled eyes.

Yami nodded, "Yes, because he also trespassed the Valley that time, Shadi will come to judge him." He said seriously, "That's why both Yugi and I want to asked you where he lives so we can at least prevent something like that to happen".

Sugoroku took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "I will show you the way, we will go there together." He said seriously, "I will also try my best to help my friend".

"But it's dangerous, Jii-chan." Yugi said after she took over her body, "I can't let you do something like that, Shadi can kill you easily, without a Millennium Item, you will be vulnerable against him".

Sugoroku looked at his Granddaughter with determined face, "You can't change my mind, Yugi." He said calmly, "I can at least try to help, I couldn't allow you to face him alone".

Yugi bit her lower lip, "I'm not alone, I have Yami with me, and he is far more experience in Magic than me." She mumbled half-heartedly, knowing that with her Grandpa when he had his stubborn face on, she couldn't change her Grandpa's thought no matter what she said. She sighed, "Fine, we go together, but if things get out of hand, let me and Yami handle it".

Sugoroku smiled, "Let's go then, the sooner we get to Yoshimori's place, the better." He said as he stood up.

The travel to the place when Professor Yoshimori stayed, a building like a college building, was quiet because Sugoroku was worried about his friend while Yugi talking with Yami in her mind about the best way to fight Shadi.

When they arrived at the place, they saw Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda were also there, "You guys?" Yugi blinked, "What are you doing here?".

They smiled, "We are here to see how the Professor is doing." Anzu explained cheerfully.

Jounouchi nodded, "Yah, so, come on! Let's get inside, I'm sure you are worried too." He said cheerfully.

Yugi and Sugoroku nodded, they then entered the building and get to the room where the Professor's working. When they arrived in front of the room though, Yugi tensed. _'Yami, this . . .'_ She said telepathically in worry.

_"__This presence is Shadi's."_ Yami also tensed.

Yugi growled and quickly opened the door, causing her friends and Grandfather to gasped in surprise. Inside, she saw Professor Yoshimori stood up in surprise and Shadi standing not too far from him, already aiming his Millennium Key at the Professor.

Yugi gasped, "Shadi! You!" She changed with Yami as she run to the Professor, then Yami held out his hand to shot a wave of Magic to Shadi, using the Magical Energy he pulled through the Puzzle, to get the Egyptian man get away from the Professor. Yami succeed, Shadi step aside from the Professor and looked at him seriously.

"Yugi?!" Yami heard Jounouchi called out as he and the rest run into the room, he didn't pay attention to them though, he only glared at Shadi, who smirked at him.

"So, you has a connection with the one who trespassed into the Valley of The Kings." Shadi said calmly, causing the others to looked at him in surprise for they didn't notice the man until he spoke.

Yami glared, "I won't let you do as you please." He said firmly with a growl of anger.

"You may be able to use Magic, but do you think you can fight me so easily?" Shadi asked in challenge, "You know that it's a crime to trespassing into the Valley of The Kings".

Yami gritted his teeth, "Professor Yoshimori didn't know about that, this is already far from Ancient Egypt's time, no one was taught that entering the Valley of The Kings is a crime." He stated stubbornly, "I won't let you do anything to the Professor".

"Let's see if you can do it." Shadi stated calmly and pointed his Key at the Professor's head.

Yami wanted to shot him with another wave when he was the one being shot by Shadi and thrown to the wall.

"Yugi!" Jounouchi and Honda gasped while Anzu and Sugoroku stared in horror, they know that he was Yami and not Yugi, but to see Yami thrown backwards just with the strange man pointing the his at the boy was quite a shock.

Shadi used the distraction to his advantage and entered the Professor's Mind immediately.

XXXXX

Inside the Professor's Soul Room were full of shelves of books, there's a desk with a picture of the Professor, his wife, and his daughter on it. From the dust on it, the Professor had neglected his family for the sake of research.

Shadi could see that the Professor didn't after the power or fortune when he entered the Valley of the Kings, he would never know of this if he judge the man right away. But trespassing into the Valley of The Kings was a crime, no matter what, so he will use the man for his Shadow Game with the other Yugi.

XXXXX

"Ouch." Yami rubbed the back of his head, he stood up and looked at where Shadi standing and gasped when he saw Shadi already was pointing his Key to Professor Yoshimori and his eyes were blank, meaning the Egyptian man was currently inside the Professor's mind.

Yami saw that Shadi's eyes had become focused again and then the Professor turned around, he gasped again when the Professor's eyes become dull and unfocused, _Shadi controlled him_, He thought in realization.

"Professor?" Anzu asked uncertainly before the Professor launched himself at Jounouchi and grabbed his neck.

"Professor!" Honda gasped in shock before helping his friends, "Have you gone crazy?! Release him!".

"Be careful, he isn't the Professor right now! Shadi controlled his body!" Yami yelled as he shot a glare at Shadi, "Shadi! Leave him alone! Get out of his mind!" He run to the zombie like Professor and tugged at his arms as hard as he could.

"Nooooo." The zombie like Professor replied, "Don't wanna, hahahahaha".

"He- help me." Jounouchi said with his face turned blue from the lack of air.

Anzu looked around and found a globe of the Professor's desk, "Professor, I'm sorry!" She yelled as she hit the Professor's head with it, causing a few teeth fell off and his hands released Jounouchi as he thrown backwards.

"Jou! Are you alright?" Yami asked in worry.

Jounouchi gasping for breath, "I'm fine." He answered and looked at where the Professor landed, only to see the man already strangled Sugoroku, "Oh no! Grandpa!" He yelled in fear and run to him immediately.

Yami gasped at the mention of Yugi's Grandpa, he turned around and when he saw what happened, Yugi took over immediately.

"**_No one._**" Yugi growled, "**_And I mean no one, dare to attack my Jii-chan._**" She glared at Shadi with a death glare, satisfied with Shadi's flinch of fear, she turned to the zombie like Professor and run to him.

"Yo- Yoshimori, it's me." Sugoroku said with so much difficulty.

"Let go of . . .!" Yugi started to yell as she jumped to the chair nearby and then jumped again to the Professor in a flash, "Him!" She continued before she kicked the zombie Professor straight on the face and knocked him away from her Grandpa.

Jounouchi and Honda gasped when they saw Yugi's action, but Jounouchi snapped out of his shock and thought immediately, if he didn't do something quick, the rest will get in danger because of the zombie Professor. He picked a random book from the desk and threw it to the Professor's head once he saw the zombie like Professor started standing up, he then stucked his tongue out while placing his hands on each ears to mocked the zombie Professor, "Bleeeh, stupid zombie Professor." He said and then pat his butt at the Professor, "Get me if you can." He said before running for his life away from the zombie Professor that chasing him.

"Jou!" Honda gasped before he run after his friends and the zombie like Professor.

"Jou! Honda!" Yugi and Anzu gasped together before the two girls went to the still breathing heavily Sugoroku and helped him up.

Yugi glared at Shadi, "That's enough, Shadi." She growled in anger.

"Not enough." Shadi said calmly as he pointed his Key at Anzu this time, "It's seems that the man alone isn't enough".

"Anzu!" Yugi gasped before Yami took over to attack Shadi again, but again he was too late, Shadi already entered Anzu's Soul Room.

XXXXX

Shadi looked around the girl's Soul Room and saw the room covered in mirrors, he was impressed that the girl had so much confident in her, but not a bit of arrogant could be founds. The room was like a dancing studio, then his eyes caught a sight of a potrait, it's Yami and Yugi. The framed picture gave off the aura of adoration, the girl loved the two like her own family.

Shadi raised an eyebrow, "This girl is aware of the other Yugi's existence." He said to himself before smirking, "Well, I will just use this girl as another puppet then." He said before raising his Millennium Key and the room swirled.

XXXXX

Sugoroku was looking at Anzu strangely, the girl had stood up with her eyes vacant, it's like the girl had turned into a doll. "Anzu." Sugoroku turned to see Yami looked at Anzu with worry and sad eyes before the boy glared at the strange man, "What are you doing this time?" He growled. Sugoroku get a cold on his spine, that question could only mean one thing, that Anzu was now in the man's clutches.

Sugoroku turned to glare at the man, "Whatever did you do to Anzu, take it back." He said sternly to the man in anger.

Shadi take a look at him and raised his Key, "**_Don't you dare do anything to him._**" The man's movement stopped when a voice rang, the voice was cold and low, not to mention sounded so angered.

Sugoroku turned slowly to see that Yami had turned back into Yugi, but's something was off, Yugi's hair had fell down her shoulder, and this Yugi looked at the strange man with cold and narrow eyes, "W, what?" He heard Shadi asked in shock.

Shadi had never expected this, he didn't saw anything like a room connected to another room in the girl's Soul Room before, it's only a normal room with shadow that make it dimmed, so it's impossible for the girl to be a bipolar girl. But here, in front of his eyes, the girl who acted so sweet normally around her friends and family, and even to him she didn't looked so violent, now had become so intimidating with fire of anger filled her eyes. _Could it be that the Innocent girl unaware of the existence of her Other Persona?_

"**_You heard me._**" Yugi said lowly, "**_Do anything to him . . . and I will make sure you don't have enough time to even regret your action._**" She hissed dangerously.

Between Shadi and Sugoroku, Sugoroku was the one who get shocked the most, he had never seen Yugi acted so violent, let alone viciously towards someone else.

Shadi gulped, even though he know that he could get away just fine even after make the elder man sleep and forget everything, but he somehow couldn't shake off the feeling that the innocent looking girl from before could really make him really regret his action. "What . . . can you do anyway?" He asked.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, **_"Simple, really."_** She said calmly, but anger still leaking from her voice, **_"I can just snatched your Key and use it against you, then if you are so certain that I couldn't harm your body, I can just destroyed your Soul Room"._**

Sugoroku and Shadi were taken aback by this, they had never expected Yugi to be able to say something like that so lightly. Yami, on the other hand, looked at the girl in concern, for the girl was Heba, who had just woken up due to Yugi's panic and fear that something would happened to her Grandpa.

**_"_****_No one mess with my family and friends."_** Heba continued as she took a step to Shadi, Yugi's friends and family would be her friends and family as well, **_"So don't lay a hand on Jii-chan."_** She stared at Shadi with cold eyes, **_"Look here, I know you want Yami to play a Shadow Game against you in your term, you will have it alright, just never lay a hand on them or you will regret it"_**.

Shadi gulped, "Fine." He said as he forced his fear away from him, "Get Yami out then".

Heba balled her right hand into a fist, she looked at Yami, _'You! Beat him up.'_ She said coldly through the Link they shared as the Host and the Spirit, even though she was only the Dark Persona of the Host, she shared the Link as well. _'I'm going back to sleep, Yugi is already waking up. Good luck.'_ And she returned to her Soul Room to sleep again since Yugi's feeling had calm down enough.

Yami took over and glared at the Egyptian, "So, what is the game you want me to play?" He asked with a crossed arms.

"I need to set up something first, I already have what I need, so come into the roof ten minutes again." Shadi said tonelessly, he took a few stone statues in the shelves and a roll of rope before walking out, Anzu silently following him.

Yami stared at Shadi's back before he sighed, "Man, that stupid man. I'm glad that Yugi could calm down so soon, if not I don't know what will happen." He mumbled unhappily.

"What happened to Yugi?" Sugoroku asked in concern.

Yami looked at the elder man, "It's not my place to tell." He said with tired voice, "And I begged that you stay here while I played a Shadow Game with Shadi, if you are around then I can easily distracted and can lose the game".

"Is this Shadow Game really dangerous?" Sugoroku asked in worry.

Yami sighed softly, "If I lose, I will have to face a Penalty Game, that's means that Yugi will automatically get it too since we are sharing a body." He said in low voice, causing Sugoroku to gasp in horror, "That's why I really need you to stay here until the game ended, because in this game, I will be the one to be tested. I couldn't lose since it will endangering Yugi, so please stay here." He begged the elder man with the Puppy Dog Eyes technique that he learned from Yugi.

Sugoroku gulped, "Promise me." He said softly, "Promise me you will win".

Yami smiled, "Don't worry, as long as I stay focus in this one, I can win." He said before looking at the clock, only three minutes left, "I will get going now, I promised that I will win no matter what." He said before walking out of the room, leaving Sugoroku to stay there in worry and anxiety.

Truthfully, Yami was scared. He had never played a Shadow Game with his opponent starting the game, it's alwayd him who started it and in his own terms. Now that Shadi was the one who started the game, he didn't know what kind of game he will have to face. He know he couldn't lose and had to win to save everyone, but he couldn't help but feel the weight on his shoulders. It's fine if he was just risking himself alone, he didn't really care about himself, as long as the ones he hold dear were safe and sound. But he wasn't just risking himself, he's risking Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Professor Yoshimori, and most importantly, he's risking Yugi.

_"__Ouch, I have a memory lapse again."_ Yugi complained as she appeared beside him, _"I really have a Multiple Personality Disorder, have I not?"_ She looked at Yami with a raised eyebrow.

"You know?" Yami asked in surprise.

_"__Yeah, I figured it out since I couldn't remember what happened and I searched in your memories."_ She answered sheepishly, _"Heba was really scary when she was angry, right? Anyway, I need you to calm down."_ She smiled at him, _"You will lose before you start if you can't calm yourself, the most important thing in fight is a clear thought to think of what you should do to win"_.

"And yet you often lose your control until Heba get awoken from her sleep." Yami answered, but he smiled when he remembered that he's not alone, Yugi would always be there for him and support him.

_"__Yeah, I know, that stupid man started it."_ Yugi nodded, _"But at least Heba could stop what he tried to do to Jii-chan."_ She smiled softly at Yami, _"Now, what we need is for you to proof yourself and win this game so Shadi will walk out of our life"_.

Yami smiled and nodded, "Right." He agreed and looked in front of him, "I will win, I have you with me after all, you have the strength that I need, that I don't have." He nodded to himself with determination in his eyes, "I will win and I will save everyone".

_"__That's the spirit!"_ Yugi nodded before looking ahead herself.

Yami opened the door, to start the game, and to proof to himself that even without his memories, he could still live his life as his own self, like the one in the past or a new one.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	16. The Power of Unity

Chapter 16

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'__Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_The Power of Unity_**

* * *

Yami stepped into the roof and looked around to see what kind of game Shadi prepared for him, immediately, his eyes glued at Anzu, who stood on a board tied with ropes outside the fence, a few stone statues tied at the end of each ropes through a hole in Millennium Key, and another rope went from her right hand to another statue above the rest, the lone statue was keeping the Millennium Key in it's place.

Yami looked at Shadi and hissed, "What's the meaning of this?" He asked in deep anger and hatred.

Yugi didn't see anything yet since the first thing caught her eyes when she entered the roof was Shadi himself, because the man didn't have the Key with him, but with Yami's anger and hatred shown clearly in his voice, she fled to her Soul Room. She fled not because she was scared of Shadi, no, she was more scared of her dark personality to wake up if she looked at what makes Yami so enraged like that, she couldn't risk to lose herself to her anger and hate and woke up Heba again, so she fled to her Soul Room to make sure she wouldn't do anything rash. Yugi trust Yami with her life anyway, it's better if she didn't ruin the chance and let Yami do what he need to do.

Yami felt this and understand what Yugi was doing so he sent his gratitude to Yugi, he then took a few deep breath to calm himself, since just like what Yugi said, he need to calm if he expected himself to win.

"I set up the game." Shadi answered calmly, "As you can see, the four statues are holding the girl in place, they are representating your weakness. If you show your weakness, even if it's only a bit, the statues will break." He gestured to the four statues, then move to the one above them, "That is my statue, if you can break my statue, the key will slide down the rope holding your girlfriend and to her hand and break her out of my spell." He looked at Yami, "This game is a game of minds".

Yami gritted his teeth in anger, but also to keep himself from revealing his true emotion.

"You are afraid." Shadi stated.

Yami heard a crack and snapped his head to the direction, his eyes widened when the statues were cracking, then gasped when one of the statues breaking, causing the rope it's hold to fell and the board shake a bit. He gulped and pressed his fear to the depth of his consciousness and thought of Yugi, of his Hikari's kindness, it helped to calm him down.

"Your friend is currently standing on the bridge of life and death, those statues that representating your state of mind are what holding her bridge. If you show any weakness in your heart, the statues will reveal it." Shadi explained calmly, he then smirked a bit, "The same goes for your partner, you can only hope that it will be easier for her to handle her fear, if not, the girl will fall".

Yami smirked before chuckling in amusement, "You really think that it's an easy task to make her feel even the slightest of fear?" He asked in challenge, "The one that could make her feel scared was only herself, never anyone else." He then glared, "And there's no need for her to feel scared because I will win this game and save Anzu, she trust me for that".

Shadi hummed, "Let's begin the game then." He said confidently and a gust of wind swirling around the two Millennium Item's Holders, binding them to the Shadow Game.

"The first game." Shadi announced as the ground beneath Yami shake a bit.

Yami looked at the ground to soon find many corpse breaking through and grabbing hold of him, he took a step back from them but they caught him. Yami felt like his stomach feeling like he want to threw up, he noticed his statues start creaking again so he closed his eyes and calmed himself. _This is only an illusion_, he remind himself, _Shadi make this to make me show my weakness_.

"For your first game, I will test your mind." Shadi announced, " 'I crawl from the earth and cling to a pillar. What am I?' can you answer it?" He asked in challenge.

_What the hell?_ Yami growled in his head, the more time he spend with Shadi, the more he get pissed by the man's actions and words. _Focus!_ He scolded himself, _That's only a riddle, crawling from earth and cling to a pillar_ . . . He frowned in though, _What is it that goes from a pillar to the earth? Earth . . . ground . . ._ his eyes snapped opened, "The answer is Shadow." He said calmly, then the illusion disappeared, he sighed in relief.

"I must say I'm impressed." Shadi said but still with straight face, "You managed to solved the riddle without showing your weakness and stay calm." Then the ground shook again, "But the next game will not be as easy." He said as the roof fell to show a large hole on the roof with a pair of eyes looking from the hole.

Yami stared at the eyes and blinked, he strangely didn't feel any fear, even with his arms caught by the creature and the creature's mouth opened and will chomp on him in half if he lose, and well, Yugi will also died with him then.

Yami looked at the monster that holding him, it's a super big crocodile with many sharp fangs, the most disgusting thing though, was the fact that the creature was drooling over him, "Yuck." He grimaced when the drool get to his face, "I will asked Yugi to let me have a bath with an aromatic tonight. Yuck!".

Shadi blinked when Yami didn't looked the slightest scared, normal people will definitely scared when Ammit shown to them and holding them like that, but Yami only stared at the Ammit and complained about something so trivial as the creature's drool. "In this game, even if it's only an illusion, if you get eaten by Ammit then you will really die." He said, to try to make the boy to feel scared.

"I know." Yami answered simply, "I had seen what Ammit can do by seeing what happened to Mr. Kanekura last time." He glared at the creature, "You, illusion of Ammit, stop drooling will you?" He asked the creature, but it only looked at him with hungry eyes, he pouted cutely, "I really need to take a bath with many fragrance later tonight. Yuck!" He looked at Shadi and raised an eyebrow, "What is the second game?".

Shadi blinked, "The second game is for you to de-spell Ammit to save yourself." He answered dumbfoundedly, he then make nine stone tiles appeared above the hole from before, "This is just like the matching game, all of them are a pair except for the one in the center." He explained, "You need to tell me what is it that are in pair and what's the one piece, but you couldn't use your hand or flip the tiles, you can only guessed".

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Any hint?" He asked calmly.

"You have five minutes to guess what are under those tiles, leaving the middle tile as your last guess." Shadi continue to explained, "A hint for you is 'those tiles are a reflection of Ammit'." He searched for any hint of fear on the boy's face, "Now, shake off your fear and solve the Puzzle!" He finished his speech.

"Fear?" Yami laughed childishly, "Do you expect me to feel scared of Ammit?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin, "You know I didn't show or even feel any fear from the start of the second game." He sighed as he looked at the creature again, _Reflecting Ammit, it's an easy one, very easy since I practically had been staring at the creature from the start_.

"Can I asked why is it that you didn't even feel a bit scared?" Shadi asked in the end, feeling frustrated that he failed to make the boy feel scared, "Normal people will surely frightened just by looking at Ammit".

Yami looked at Shadi and pouted, "My first encounter with Yugi was definitely more scary than this." He complained in sulking manner, "Can you believe that Yugi pointed a gun at my face in less than a second just because I appeared so suddenly behind her?" He pouted more, "And there's a time where I got more frightened to Yugi than something like this." He looked at Shadi and grinned, "This is only an illusion that I can de-spell so easily, but Yugi's wrath isn't something that I couldn't shake off so easily".

"Easy?" Shadi asked in disbelief, he never though that this one game will be considered easy to the boy, so easy even.

Just when Yami opened his mouth to answer the riddle, he heard Jou's voice, causing him to look at the floor, "Jou?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

XXXXX

While Yami and Shadi playing their game at the roof, Jounouchi and Honda was running away from the persistent zombie Professor, they nearly out of breath. They didn't know just how long they already running like that, they didn't even understand why all that happened, but one thing was for certain, they need to do as their best to help Yugi.

"Honda, we split up!" Jounouchi yelled to his friend, "You head back to the others and see if that Shadi man had done something else and need help!".

"But what about you?!" Honda asked back as he take a look behind to the mad Professor, a literal one.

"Don't worry about me!" Jounouchi answered as he saw a splitted way up ahead, "I can take care of myself, but the rest can't!".

Honda pressed his lips together, "Be careful!" He yelled and took the right turn as Jounouchi took the left one, with the mad Professor followed after Jounouchi.

After some time running without knowing the place, Jounouchi got himself in a dead end, he turned around quickly and noticed the zombie Professor was after him. He looked around in panic and found an extinguisher and sprayed it at the Professor, hoping that it will at least stopped him.

No such luck, the Professor keep running to him and causing him to hit the man with the extinguisher out of reflex. "Ugh." He gulped as he jumped the man's body and looked at him from a few distance, "I hope I didn't kill him".

Jounouchi didn't kill the man, but the man was still in his crazy state and attacked him, he attacked the man back, but the mad man managed to threw the extinguisher out from Jounouchi's hands and the grabbed his collar before threw him out of the window. "Gyaaaa!" He yelled in fear before catching a curtain, he sighed before noticed the curtain started to give away and he fell again. Jounouchi caught a guardrail nearby out of reflex, fortunately, and looked up to see the Professor looked at him with his crazy eyes. He gulped and looked around to see if he has a way out, but then gasped in horror when he saw Anzu stood on a board at the edge of the roof.

Jounouchi noticed the Professor coming out from the window so he moved away from him, he looked up at his friend and decided that he will helped her, certainly Anzu being in a place like that was because of that Shadi man again.

"I hope Yugi is in better situation than me." Jounouchi mumbled as he began his way to his friend.

XXXXX

"Your time is nearly up." Shadi warned him, pulling him out from his thought.

Yami looked at Shadi, "As I said, it's easy. If it's reflecting Ammit then the pairs will be eyes, ears, hands and nostrils while the single one will be it's mouth, that's mean the one in the middle is the mouth." He answered calmly, grimacing when he felt another drool on his face.

The tiles all flipped up and showed the pictures just like what Yami said, Ammit then disappeared and Yami freed. Yami immediately pulled out Yugi's handkerchief and wiped the creature's drool from his face, "Yuck, now I need to washed up all of Yugi's clothes I wear right now, and I need to wash them with the highest anti bacteria ever." He glared at his wet clothes.

Shadi sweat dropped, "You should be happy that you won that one, you won surprisingly easily though." He said numbly, then he composed himself and stared hardly at Yami, "Time for the next game, in this game, I will break all of your statues!".

"Bring it on." Yami challenged, "I will be the one who break your statue and save Anzu!".

"Nonsense." Shadi narrowed his eyes, "Compared to yours, my statue is like a Diamond, it's impossible to break it".

Yami smirked, "Just wait and see." He said calmly with a crossed arms.

Shadi glared, "Let me introduced you to your opponent for your third game." He said.

Yami watched a mist appeared and forming a figure, he knows that it's another illusion, but when the figure shown itself, he stared at it with gaping mouth and wide eyes. It was a child version of Kaiba Seto!

"Wh- what?" Yami asked in disbelief, "What is Chibi (Small) Seto doing here?".

"I search your partner's memories, it seems that his weakness is this guy." Shadi answered calmly, "He is a memories of his past that will surely break all of your statues".

Yami looked at Shadi in disbelief, _The Chibi Seto? Really?_ He thought to himself.

_"__What's with Chibi Seto?"_ Yugi asked as she appeared beside Yami and looked ahead, _"Oh my, it's Seto when he was 9"_.

The young Seto jumped and snatched the Puzzle from Yami's neck, the boy glared, "What are you doing with this thing again, Yuu?" Seto asked coldly, "Uncle and Aunt are dead, this thing is meaningless!".

Yugi gasped as tears began to flew from her eyes, that words, that was what Seto said to her when she was 8 and started working on her Puzzle in secret because **_that man_** will surely threw it out if **_he_** found it. _It's hurt_, it's hurt her remembering that day and what Seto said to her, it's hurt her very much.

Yami heard cracks and looked sharply at the statues, the three statues he had left was cracking, two breaks while the one left was cracking, "Yugi!" He yelled in fear.

Yugi snapped out of her thought and wiped her tears, _It's all already in the past now_, she reasoned to herself and get back to her Soul Room to calm herself.

Yami sighed in relief when the cracks stopped and Anzu was alright, he then glared at Shadi, from the start, the man was targeting Yugi and not him with the third game.

"No matter how long it is, bad memories will always present in someone's depth of mind, they can't forget it even if they want to." Shadi said as the ground shook again and the ground around Yami and Chibi Seto fall, leaving only some space around them with them standing in the middle. "In this game, you and the young Seto must drop the Puzzle like a dice, then whichever direction it's pointed to, you must go two squares into that direction until that Seto fall. Let me warned you, if Seto's illusion fall, his soul is lost as well".

Yami glared at Shadi, "How dare you . . ." He growled, but then Chibi Seto dropped the Puzzle.

"It pointed that way." Chibi Seto said coldly as he pointed behind Yami.

Yami sighed silently and took two squares to the direction, "No" He said when the Chibi Seto offered him the Puzzle, "I won't play this kind of game with you, Seto".

The Chibi Seto smirked, "Then, it's my turned again." He said as he dropped the Puzzle, again it pointed to the previous direction, "It's pointed that way again".

Yami walked another two squares, he know very well that Yugi wouldn't want anything to happen to Seto, and he know that Yugi believed in Seto, so he also believed in Seto, he trust the Chibi Seto with everything that were at stakes.

Yami keep passing his turned and he continued to go at the same direction until he already at the edge of the place, "Your turn." The Chibi Seto said with cold eyes, and there's an unreadable glint hidden behind the cold.

"I pass." Yami said again.

"You are forfeiting?!" Shadi asked in shock.

"No." Yami replied. "I believe in Seto, he wouldn't do this. Seto might be not like me but he will never harm me because it would harm Yugi too, Yugi believe him so I will also believe him".

Shadi looked at Yami with a blank expression, "Believe." He repeated slowly before snorting, "If you can't break away from your past, then you lose." He looked at Yami with confident look, "If you believe in others so much then you will lose. You give your trust to others and that trust will easily break like those statues, only a fool will believe in friendship, to fill the need of comfort and warmth from others." He smirked, "If you have the courage to forced your friend into the valley then you would show true strength".

"You don't understand, do you?" Yami asked back passively, "Friends didn't exist only in the past, present or future, they exist in all time and will help you as best as they could." He looked at Shadi, "If you believe in yourself, your friends will believe in you, the same goes with the other".

"Enough!" Shadi raised his voice, "Finish this game!" He commanded the illusion of the young Seto.

The Chibi Seto looked at Yami with that unreadable eyes again, then he looked beside him and smiled a small smile at the illusion of a small girl with amethyst eyes who was grinning widely at him, the boy turned to the small Yugi and turned back into mist.

Shadi stared in shock as the illusion of the Chibi Seto disappeared and the Puzzle dropped on the ground.

Yami looked at Shadi and smirked, he then looked at where Anzu stood only to gasped as he noticed the only rope holding the board started to cut by itself due to the weight the single rope had to hold.

"Anzu!" Yami gasped in fear and his statue start cracking again, but before the rope cut off completely, a pair of hands from below the board grabbed it and hold it in place, he blinked.

"Anzu! Don't worry, I got you!" Yami breathed in relief when he heard Jounouchi's voice from below the board.

"Nice timing, Jou!" Yami told him with a big grin.

"Yugi!" Jounouchi called back, "What's wrong with Anzu?" He asked.

"Shadi controlled her so that I would play a Shadow Game with him." Yami replied as he walked to the fence.

"Figures." Jounouchi mumbled unhappily, "I don't understand what happened but beat him, Buddy!" He yelled to the one he thought as Yugi.

"Count on me!" Yami yelled back and turned to Shadi, who looked at them with disbelief clear on his face.

"I . . . I don't understand." Shadi whispered as he looked at Jounouchi's direction.

"That's because you rely solely on yourself and never trust others." Yami answered him, "I trust my friends and they trust me back, we helped each others and make sure to take care of our friends, our bond is not something the likes of you can break so easily, Shadi".

Shadi gasped at that, he then heard cracking noise. Looking up, he saw his only statue above Yami cracking, "Impossible, my statue that's like a diamond . . ." He muttered as the statue break completely, the Key then slide downed the rope to Anzu's hand.

"Huh?" Anzu blinked before looking down at Jounouchi, "Jounouchi, what are you doing here?" She asked then her face paled, with a scream, she dropping herself to kneel on the board, "W- what happened here?" She asked in fear.

"It's that Shadi man." Jounouchi started to say before a hand grabbed his feet, he looked down to see a foaming hand from the Professor, "Geh, you are still . . ." He pulled his feet and looked up at Anzu, "Anzu! Get in! I can't hold on for long!".

Anzu nodded in fear and started crawling to the fence, "Don't look down, don't look down." She chanted again and again.

When she get near the fence, she started standing up, "Hurry, Anzu!" Jounouchi yelled as he tried to pulled his feet from the Professor.

"I know!" Anzu replied and took a step to the fence but the board slipped from Jounouchi's hands due to the Professor's disturbance, "Aah!" She cried out before a firm hand grabbed her hand and pulled her to an embrace, she looked up to see Yami's gentle eyes on her, "Yami." She whispered with a grateful smile.

"You are safe now." Yami said with a relieved smile before looking down to Jounouchi, "Jou! Get the Professor's hand and touch it to the Key!".

Jounouchi looked up to Yami and nodded, he grabbed the Professor's hand and touched it to the Key, he saw the Professor's face turned back to normal and his eyes blinking, "Huh?" the Professor mumbled in confusion.

"Don't look down." Jounouchi said as he, after he was sure that the Professor had come back to normal, guided him to the fence to let him up.

"Down?" Professor Yoshimori asked in confusion and, just like how normally human reacted when being told not to look down, he looked down, his face paled, "My Lord!" He gasped and grabbed the fence for dear life.

"Yugi!" They heard Honda's voice, when he arrived at the room where they were before, he only saw Grandpa in there, he was told that Yugi was up on the roof so he coming up, with the elder man following him, "Yugi! Are you alright?!".

Yami looked at him, "We are fine! But help us get in!" He answered, he looked at Anzu, "Anzu, can you climbed up over the fence?" He asked gently.

Anzu nodded so Yami lifted the girl so it would be easier for her to climb, Anzu climbed up and then get help from Honda to get in. The next to climbed was the Professor, then Jounouchi and then the last was Yami.

"Are guys alright?" Sugoroku asked in concern.

With the rest chatting to each other, Yami walked over to Shadi and crossed his arms, he waited for Shadi to speak.

Shadi looked at Yami in defeat, "You passed every test I gave you and defeated me." He said and looked at the others, "The illusions were to tempt you into darkness, but even in my illusions, you believed in your friends and they helped you in exchange." He looked back at Yami and smiled a small smile, "Maybe my defeat is not a sad thing after all".

"Shadi." Yami looked at him with a stern face, "You once want to know what my Puzzle's power." He stated as he hold his Puzzle in one hand, "I think I now know what is it." Shadi looked at him in surprise, "They are The Power of Unity." He declared.

"Unity?" Shadi asked.

Yami nodded, "Just like the Puzzle itself, they wouldn't show their real form as long as they stay in pieces. And with the peices come together, their true form revealed. I and my friends, my family and other people I met, they all are pieces of my life and my Puzzle united them." He looked at Shadi seriously, "The Puzzle united us, so whenever and wherever, we would never be alone. The power of the Millennium Puzzle is the Power of Unity".

Shadi and Yami exchange stares before the group walked to behind Yami, "Shadi, right?" Jounouchi asked with glaring eyes, "You cause us so much trouble, get lost".

Shadi nodded, "Of course." He said calmly before turned around, he started walking but then halted his step to looked back at Yami, "Yami no Yugi (Yugi's Darkness), my family has been searching for generations for people like you." He said, causing Yami to raised an eyebrow while the others stared in confusion, "We will meet again . . . and when that time comes, we are no longer enemies." With that, he continued walking and disappeared like usual.

Yugi finally appeared beside Yami, _"I guess, I need you to tell me what happened later."_ She said as she smiled at Yami.

Yami grinned, _'Sure.'_ He replied before looking at the rest, "Are you all alright?" He asked in concern.

Jounouchi give a thumb up, "Don't worry, we are fine." He assured with a big smile, Yami smiled back.

"Why don't we get some burgers?" Sugoroku asked with a warm smile, "My treat".

The group cheers and went inside, "Good! This craziness makes me hungry!" Jounouchi exclaimed loudly, causing the group to laugh.

Yami stayed behind to looked at the sunset, Yugi walked to his side and they watched the sun set together. No word needed, they simply enjoyed the moment with each other on their side, with a smile plastering their face.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	17. Digital Pet Duels

Chapter 17

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'__Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Digital Pet Duels_**

* * *

Yugi smiled to herself as she sat on her usual seat, she looked at Seto to see the boy was working on his laptop again, "Seto, you really **need** to lessen your work." She commented with a pout.

"On what base you told me that?" Seto asked her but his eyes and hands were still on his laptop.

"On the base that you had a big black eye bag beneath your eyes." Yugi replied as she walked to him, "If you didn't care about your body like that, you will get sick, and if you are sick, who will take care of your company?" She asked cheekily.

Seto finally looked up, "I won't get sick just because of this level of work, I already done more in the past." He stated calmly, "And my workers are all capable to handle a few things if I ever get sick".

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Who will take care of Mokuba then?" She challenged with a smirk.

Seto looked at Yugi in shock, "How do you . . .?" He asked in disbelief, no one know about Mokuba in the school, so how did Yugi know that?

Yugi sighed, "You will know when you know." She said that line again.

"Those words again, Yugi." Seto mumbled as he looked back to his laptop and ignored Yugi and the fact that Yugi know about Mokuba when no one else know.

"Yo! Yugi!" Yugi looked up to see Jounouchi coming to the classroom while waving his hand at her.

Yugi waved back at him with a smile, "Morning, Jou." She said warmly before something beeping.

Jounouchi fished his pocket and took out a mini keychain game, "Again? I just cleaning it earlier." He mumbled as he pressed a button.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Digital Pet?" She asked with a blink, she would never guessed that Jounouchi would have that kind of game.

Jounouchi grinned, "Yup." He showed his pet to her, his pet looked like radish with a sweat drop on it, "His name is Joe".

"Your pet is not cute at all." Anzu commented as she came to sit beside Yugi, "My pet is cuter, her name is Sumomo (Plum)." She said with a smile as she showed them her pet, it's body is like a heart with ribbon on top of it.

Jounouchi shrugged, "But I like my pet more." He said before looking at Yugi, "Do you have a pet, Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi smiled and nodded as she pulled her keychain out from her pocket, "I was really lucky because I got twins." She said as she showed her pets, they have round bodies with pointy hairs, pretty much like Yugi, but one of them has round eyes with long eyelashes and the hands from it's eyebrow was down like she was relaxing, while the other one has sharper eyes and his hands in shape of lighting bolts.

"Hee, that one with round eyes looks like you, Yugi." Honda commented suddenly, he came when the other busy looking at Yugi's pet, so he joined along.

"Yes, she is, the other is also like me because they are twins." Yugi replied as she looked at her pets fondly, "The one with round eyes is Hikari while the one with sharper eyes is Yami." She told them.

"Yami and Hikari?" Anzu asked as she looked at Yugi's pets, _Just like Yugi and Yami themselves_, she though in realization, she then looked up at Honda, "Do you have a pet, Honda?" She asked curiously.

Honda shook his head, "No, I have a dog at home, so I don't have a time to take care of a digital one." He said with a smile.

"Yugi." Jounouchi called Yugi to get her attention, "Let's connect ours".

Yugi smiled and nodded, they then connected their keychain so their pets can meet. They then watched as Joe get into Yugi's screen and then, out of the blue, Joe hit Hikari.

"Bully." Anzu commented, "Like when Jou bullied Yugi".

They then saw Hikari hit Joe back and turned away, Yami got angry and then had a fight with Joe but stopped by Hikari, Hikari make a movement like shaking head and then offered her hand to Joe, Joe accepted the hand and the offered his hand to Yami. The three become friends and Joe get back to his screen. "I guessed, because our pet has our personality, they acted just like us." Jounouchi mumbled as he unplugged the trinket, he looked at Yugi then smiled, "The different here was that I got beaten by Ushio".

Yugi smiled back and nodded, she looked at her pet's screen, "Um, they got hungry." She said as she pushed the button to feed them, she then pressed a button to let both of them to play.

Hikari looked at Yami before running away, Yami chased her and then caught her, then Yami glomped at Hikari. "Wow, you are really lucky your pets can play around like that by themselves, normally they could only play around if we connect them with another pet." Anzu commented as she saw the two pets rolling left and right before part away and hold hands, their love level increased greatly.

"Yup." Yugi answered with a smile, "Their happiness increased easier too, I'm a lucky girl". _It's a shame that Yami and I can't play around like that, Yami is a Spirit after all_, She thought sadly, _Well, we can if we are in Yami's Soul Room_, her eyes brightened at the thought.

"Let's our pets meet next, Yugi-chan!" Anzu said cheerfully, she had adopted the habit to call Yugi with an addition –chan lately.

Yugi smiled and connected the two, they then watched as Sumomo entered Yugi's pet screen and then Hikari and Sumomo hugged each other in a form of hello, then Yami have little hearts and pulled Sumomo and spin her in a round. When the two stopped dancing, Sumomo and Yami have big heart envelope them.

Jounouchi laughed, "Oh my, Yami is in love with Sumomo!" He laughed before grinning at Yugi, "Well, it's too bad that Hikari couldn't find a mate, why don't you search for a boyfriend in her place, Yugi?".

Yugi merely laughing in response as she unplugged the two device and let his pets sleeping, the class had started, so it's best to let her pets to sleep rather than having them beeping in the middle of the class.

_A boyfriend?_ Seto looked at Yugi with a raised eyebrow, _She is a beauty, I'm surprised no one ask her out yet._ He then caught himself observing Yugi, **again**, _Stop it!_ He scolded himself, _Yugi is nothing, only a random girl who somehow know more about you, maybe she is a fan or something_. He shook his head and focused at the Teacher in the front of the class.

At lunch, Yugi stayed in class to do something with her laptop, much to her friends's uneasiness, they were afraid that Yugi would hacked the whole town again. It had happened in the past when Yugi was still healing from the broken leg she got in Okonomiyaki incident, so they were uneasy when Yugi would working on her laptop, but they were a bit relaxed knowing that Yugi wasn't on painkiller at the moment.

What Yugi's working on was not to hack the whole town, no, she was working to hack Kaiba Seto's personal laptop. Yugi licked her lips when the only thing left to do was send the gift, she sneak a glance at Seto before she pressed the button.

Seto raised an eyebrow when he received an unknown mail from Yugi, he looked at the girl to find the girl was looking at her laptop with a miscievous grin. Frowning, Seto opened the mail, thinking that the mail was not dangerous, but then he gaped when a big Kuriboh's image appeared from the mail and floating around his screen and waving at him, making him unable to work on his files.

"YUUUGIIIIII!" Seto yelled as loud as he could as he stood up and facing the laughing girl, his face was red in anger, "What the hell! All the files in my laptop are very important to my company!".

Yugi laughed more, after some time, she could control her laugh and looked at Seto, "Calm down, Seto." She said cheekily with a big grin, still chuckling, "My virus is tame, the Kuriboh will disappeared by it's own after an hour." She explained before smiling at Seto like how a Mother would to her child, "Use that one hour to rest, I don't want you to get sick because of too much work and neglecting your responsibility to Mokuba".

Seto inhaled super deep breath before huffing it all at once, "God. Damn. It." He said before flopping down to his seat, "Why the hell is it that I couldn't win against you?" He growled to himself before closing his laptop to let it sleep, he then placed his arms on the desk and leaned his head on his arms, "Wake me up in an hour then, or I will sue you".

"Sue me, I don't care." Yugi said back as she shut her laptop down, she placed his laptop in her backpack before playing with her pets, "At least I can make you do as I want".

"Asshole." Seto muttered before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Yugi secretly smiled at Seto, _I really hope he will remember soon_, She thought to himself.

"Yugi, here, your Soba (some kind of noodle)." Yugi looked up to see all her friends entering the class, Jounouchi then handed her a bread with Soba as the toping while Anzu handed her a box of tea.

"Why are you staying in class again?" Anzu asked as she take a seat beside Yugi.

"To get Seto to sleep." Yugi answered before taking a bite to her bread.

Her friends frowned at him, "Yugi, why is it that you care about Kaiba so much?" Honda asked in confusion.

Yugi slowed her munch out of reflex before gulped down her food, "You will know later, when the time is right." She answered mysteriously before continuing to eat.

Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda looked at each others, Yugi refused to tell them about her relation with Kaiba Seto aside from Yugi know Kaiba very well but the rich businessman forgot about her due to an unknown reason.

Jounouchi sighed, "Then Yugi." He said as he take a seat behind the girl, "Tell us about that **The Trump Legacy**, I really couldn't get that one out of my head".

"I'm not ready to tell you yet." Yugi answered grimly, "It has something to do with my relation with Seto, and it's a part of my dark past." She looked at her friends, "I will tell you all when I'm ready to tell you, but not now, I still get pissed when I remember it and it would be bad if I get pissed".

The group paled and nodded in response to her answer, they remembered what thad happened during Rintama Gang incident, and they would never forget about it. Yugi was really scary that time, and they believed that Yugi really had a Second Personality, they were scared that Yugi would become like that Second Personality again if she told them about her past.

Just when Yugi finished her food and drank her tea, a big boy walking to the class while spinning a trinket with his finger. Yugi looked at the boy with a raised an eyebrow since the boy walking to the group with an ugly grin on his face.

"What do you want, Kujirada?" Jounouchi growled at the big boy, "If you come here to bully Yugi for her lunch money, just get lost." _Really, Yugi attracted so many bullies it seems_.

Kujirana grinned, "I want to show you guys my ultimate pet." He showed them his trinket, "Compared to your pets, my pet is special, you can tell by the star in the middle." He said proudly, "Getting the chance of getting one of these special pet is one against ten thousand".

"So?" Honda asked in boredom.

Kujirada smirked, "Look." He showed his pet, it's like a dancing fat frog with a star on it's stomach, "Your pet can only life for a month, and since my pet is special, it can life for two months".

"So what?" Yugi asked nonchalantly, "We love our pet all the same, we don't care about your special pet".

Kujirada's head boiling, he stormed off in anger, leaving the group to shrugged and continue with their chatting.

The next morning, the group was grouping together again, checking their pets.

"Hey, Yugi, how is your pets?" Jounouchi asked as he looked at Yugi's keychain curiously.

"They are sleeping." Yugi answered as she watched her pets sleeping fondly.

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow and took a peek around Yugi's shoulder to look at her pets, Yami and Hikari were sleeping, more like sleeping while sitting, next to each other, holding each other hands and pressed their heads together, a smile on each face.

"Soooo sweeeet!" Anzu squealed and grinned at the pets before whispering to Yugi, "Are you and Yami also sleeping like that?" She asked curiously.

Yugi blushed a bit, she looked at Anzu and nodded, "Yami has a childish side, he said he couldn't sleep without holding someone." She whispered back.

Anzu chuckled at the news before turning around when a hand landed on her shoulder, "What?" She snapped when she saw Kujirada.

Kujirada looks like he didn't sleep all night, he then looked at Anzu's pet hardly before snatching it and connected it to his pet, "Hey!" Anzu yelled before she saw her pet got eaten by Kujirada's pet, "Nooo! My Sumomo!" She was horrified by the scene.

Kujirada grinned and looked at his pet, "Now, are you satisfied?" He asked his pet, then frowned, "No." He then looked around before staring at Yugi and snatched her keychain and linked it with his keychain.

"Kujirada!" Yugi yelled and stood up, she pulled the fat boy's hand to look at her pet and noticed the love level of her pets, "You are doomed." She whispered with a smirk.

Honda, Anzu and Jounouchi were looking at Yugi's pets, but in fear. They saw Yami and Hikari woke up with a start and looked at Kujirada's pet before running away, they saw that the two pets were running while holding hands, the two pets love bar already full, meaning they will evolved soon. But what they didn't expect was that Hikari's irritation level grow very high the more she run, Yami looked at Hikari and then they stop running, they were turned to face Kujirada's pet.

Hikari and Yami has a vein mark on their foreheads as they glared at Kujirada's pet, and while Kujirada laughed chanting 'eat, eat, eat' all over, the two pets balled their hands into fists before punching the pet eating digital pet.

They all gasped and stared in shock when Hikari started fuming with it's irritation level being so high, Yami on the other hands already calming down after he hit the pet once. Hikari then hitting the pet again and again before kicking it out from their screen, Yugi smirked and unplugged their two trinket, leaving Kujirada's pet dead.

"My pet." Kujirada said in shock before yawned, "Oh well, at least I can sleep now." He said and turned around and left the group.

"Yugi, your pets are awesome." Jounouchi commented before looking at Yugi's pets, "But the Hikari is still fuming in anger".

"Yeah." Yugi nodded, "Just like me, when she is pissed, she gets **_really_** dangerous." She the pressed the play button to let Yami glomping at Hikari and cuddling to make her irritation level go down greatly.

"Agreed." Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda commented together with a grimace, all their experience were different, but they know not to make Yugi angry or the girl will snapped.

"But at least I have you guys." Yugi said with a grin, "With you all with me, I become very happy, I could control my anger better with you guys with me." The three grinned back at her before the bell rang, telling them that the school started.

After the school ended, Yugi stayed behind to clear the blackboards since it's her turn. She then heard a beeping sound and looked around to find the source, only to noticed Seto, the only person left in the class aside from her, looked away with a blush on his face. Yugi grinned, "Your pet's hungry, Seto?" She asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Seto answered as he feed his pet, "I would get really embarrassed if other people know I also have a pet." He mumbled to himself.

Yugi smiled as she finished clearing the blackboards, she then walked over to Seto, "What's it's name?" She asked curiously.

"Kai." Seto replied casually.

"Want to exchange data with me?" Yugi asked with a smile.

Seto looked at Yugi and want to refuse, but when he looked at his pet, he felt as if his pet would want to meet up with Yugi's pets. "Might be good for him to have rivals of his own." Seto said to Yugi with a smirk.

Yugi grinned and linked their keychains, "Huh, your pet looks more like Mokuba than you." She commented as she saw the round pet with sharp eyes but had long hairs.

Seto raised an eyebrow at Yugi, "If I ask how do you know about Mokuba's look, then you will answered with the same words again, huh?" He guessed.

"Yup, you will know when you know." Yugi grinned, "So?" She asked expectantly.

Seto sighed, "I have a pet because Mokuba wants one, but since we are both busy, we end up raising the pet in turn." He answered as he saw Yugi's pets entered his screen and then the one with round eyes pushed Kai lightly like playing, then Kai pushed Hikari back, then when Hikari pushed Kai again, Kai pushed him to hard due to it's irritation raised, causing Yami to have a fight with Kai.

Yugi chuckled, then he saw Yami pushed Kai away and dragged Hikari out of the screen, but Hikari looked back at Kai with a smile and little heart bubbles appeared around her. Kai looked away, but just before Yugi's pets leave the screen completely, Kai turned to the two with a small smile and a few little hearts as well.

"I never thought our pets would have a crush with each other." Seto commented with blinking eyes as he unplugged their keychains, "I wonder if I asked Mokuba then he will tell me how you know about us." He mumbled as he looked at his pet.

"Don't ask him." Yugi said sternly, "You have to figure it out by yourself, not asking Mokie".

Seto frowned, "How do you know Mokuba's nickname?" He asked before he could stopping himself.

Yugi grinned, "You will know when you know." She said cheerfully before walking out of class, causing Seto to sighed in defeat and shook his head, he really want to asked Mokuba, but he felt that even if he ask, Mokuba won't tell him.

_"__You really won't tell him?"_ Yami asked when they were out of class.

_'__Let him remember by himself, he won't believe me if he didn't remember me by himself.'_ Yugi replied with a smile, _'I'm sure he will remember, sooner or later'_.

_"__Are you going to stay up late tonight?"_ Yami asked as he wrapped his arms around Yugi from behind and laying his head on the girl's shoulder, he sighed in contentment, _"I really love this moment"_.

_'__When you cuddling me?'_ Yugi asked teasingly with a grin, causing Yami to blush and hid his face on Yugi's back, _'I love it as well. And yes, I will stay up late tonight, Yami and Hikari will disappear tonight since they are already a month old'_.

_"__I wish they could live longer, they are so cute."_ Yami said with a cute pout, _"I love seeing them playing around"_.

_'__We could playing around as well.'_ Yugi reminded him, _'In your Soul Room'_.

_"__No, you could get lost."_ Yami said sadly and sighed, _"I really want to play around with you as well, Imouto-chan"_.

_'__Me as well, Nii-chan.'_ Yugi thought with a sad sigh as well.

_"__But at least out pets are happy, they are playing around with each other in our place."_ Yami said to cheer them up.

Yugi grinned, _'Yup!'_ She then broke into a run, she couldn't wait to get home and watching her pets until they disappear.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	18. Wanna Play Hero? (Part 1)

Chapter 18

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'__Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Wanna Play Hero? (Part 1)_**

* * *

"Hey." Yugi's face appeared in front of Hanasaki's line of sight suddenly, causing the boy to jumped back and screamed a small shocked scream.

"Yugi-chan!" Hanasaki gasped in shock, "You startled me!".

"That's my purpose." Yugi grinned cheekily as she looked at what Hanasaki was reading so seriously before, "I called you to play Monopoly with us but you read your comic so seriously".

Hanasaki blushed, "Uh, sorry." He said and closed his comic book, "Let's play then." He grinned happily.

Yugi and Hanasaki walked back to Yugi's seat, where Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi were waiting for them, then they started the game.

"By the way, Hanasaki." Jounouchi called as he threw his dices, since Monopoly was using two Dices, to see how far he will move his pion, "What was it that you read so seriously until you didn't hear Yugi's call for you?".

Hanasaki grinned sheepishly, "It's Zombire, the new one." He said, "I have so many Zombire collections in my room, because I never had a friend before so my Dad bought so many of them for me to entertain myself".

"But you have us now." Anzu told him with a warm smile.

Hanasaki nodded, "Yes." He agreed, "That's why I sold some of my collections in the internet, I only keep those that are the best in my opinion." He grinned widely at them, "But when Dad bought me the new Zombire book, I can't help but read them, the story is very good after all".

"Really?" Jounouchi asked with interest.

Hanasaki nodded, "Yup!" He said and went on explaining what Zombire was, "My Dad will come home today, so he might bought a new Zombire Kit." He said with enthusiasm as his hands throwing the dices, "But I will see first if they are good or not, if not then I will sell them again, I can save the money then".

Yugi grinned, "How about we come to your home later?" She asked cheerfully, "This Zombire sound like an interesting one, maybe we can borrow a few book?".

Hanasaki's eyes lit up, "Sure!" He exclaimed happily, "Oh, and I still have a few of my best collection Kit that I didn't open yet, if any of you interested, I can give you one".

"Thanks Hanasaki." They said together with a smile before Yugi looked at where Hanasaki's pion landed, "Hanasaki, you landed on my housed land, you have to pay." She said with a grin, "Plenty".

Hanasaki pouted, "Aw, I don't even have a house yet." He whined as he pay the fake money to her, "I will win the game this time." He promised to himself, causing them all to laughed.

After school, the group went to Hanasaki's home, "Mom! I'm home!" Hanasaki yelled as he let the rest to get in.

"Welcome home." Mrs. Tomoya replied as she walked to the front door, only to get surprised with so many teens in her house, she then smiled at her son, "Why don't you all go to Hanasaki's room? I will prepared some snacks for you." She said sweetly before walking back to the kitchen with cheerful moods.

Hanasaki led the others to his room, and once they get inside, they stared in awe at the many Zombire's posters in the room, they also saw many Zombire comics on the shelve above the one for school's books.

"I have more in the past, but I think it's too much if I keep all of them, so like I said, I sold some of them." Hanasaki grinned as he pulled some Zombire books, "These are the earlier series." He told them.

Anzu looked at the picture and paled, "Sorry, Hanasaki, but it's seems that Zombire is not my type of books." She said apologetically.

Hanasaki nodded, "Don't worry, every person has their own taste for everything." He grinned, "But why don't you like it?".

Anzu looked at the picture again, "I don't really like comics with the picture that has too much muscly character, I like something like Japanese Anime." She answered sheepishly.

Hanasaki nodded, "I like them too, but I like Zombire more." He grinned, "But I won't force you to like Zombire".

Yugi looked at the comic books and then the rooms, "How in the world you get so many of these rare collections?" She asked with a smile on her lips.

Hanasaki looked around, "Dad brought them to me, I love them." He replied before pulling some of the Kits, "Here, if any of you interested in Zombire, I can give this to you, so you can try to make it at home".

Yugi and Jounouchi took one, "Thank you." They said, while Honda looked at the books, "Hey, can I borrow this?" Honda asked.

Hanasaki nodded, "Sure, If you like, I can lend you some and when Dad brought me a new one, I will lend them to you." He said cheerfully.

"Sip!" Honda grinned as he took the book.

The group then chatted more, Mrs. Tomoya brought them some drinks and cookies. Anzu smiled as she took a bite of the cookies, "This is good." She said happily.

"Mom is very good at baking." Hanasaki said proudly.

"I agree, this is very delicious!" Jounouchi said happily while taking more cookies into his mouth.

"My, thank you." Mrs. Tomoya said as she entered the room again, "Hey boys and girls. I have a surprise, Hanasaki." She winked at her son.

Hanasaki raised an eyebrow before Mrs. Tomoya step aside to let a figure went in, "Zombire?" The group asked in chorus as they looked at the figure.

"Dad!" Hanasaki exclaimed as he run to his Dad, he then turned to looked at his friends, "Guys, this is my Dad." He turned to his Dad, "Dad, they are my friends." He gestured to Yugi, "She is Yugi-chan, the others are Jounouchi, Anzu-chan, and Honda." He grinned at his Dad, "I don't know that you will come home this early".

Mr. Tomoya removed his mask and gave it to his son, "Yes, I come home right away after I finished my work." He said as he looked at the group, "Nice to meet you everyone".

"Nice to meet you." The group replied.

Mr. Tomoya looked around, "Hanasaki, where are you other Zombire figures and decorations?" He asked in wonder.

Hanasaki grinned, "I sold them because I have too many, and I don't want to just threw them out." He explained, "Also, I need to make some room for my photo with you, mom and my friends, I want to have something to remind me that I'm not alone again".

Anzu looked at Hanasaki before rummaging her backpack, "Then, Hanasaki." She said as she took out a camera, "Why don't we all take a picture together? If now, everyone is here, so it's like a big family photo".

Hanasaki grinning widely, "Sure!" He exclaimed as he placed the Zombire costume on his bed, "Set the timing?" He asked.

"Get ready first!" Anzu answered as she turned on her camera, "I will set 10 seconds, so I need all of you to be prepared first so I can just get in later".

Mr. Tomoya and his wife looked at each other in happiness, they and the group then posed around Hanasaki, Anzu placed the camera on Hanasaki's desk and positioned it to capture everyone. After setting the timer, she run to the group and get posed herself, the time passed and a click sounded from the camera.

Hanasaki run to the camera to see the photo, "Nice!" He grinned to his friends and family, then he looked at his Dad, "Dad! Can I print this one? As big as my poster so I can displayed it in my room!".

Mr. Tomoya smiled happily, "Of course, my Son." He said warmly.

Hanasaki was so happy that his smile will split his face if it's possible.

The group stayed to have dinner together with Hanasaki before they need to get home, Yugi stayed a bit long because she want to ask Hanasaki how to make the Kit first.

"And then you only need to spray it with paint." Hanasaki finished his explanation.

"I see." Yugi nodded in understanding before she stood up, "Thank you, Hanasaki." She smiled, "I need to get home now, see you tomorrow".

Hanasaki nodded, "Sure, see you tomorrow!" He answered excitedly as he changed to his Zombire costume, then he saw Yugi off with his family.

After that, Hanasaki went back to his room and tried a few of Zombire's move, "Ah, if only I can be as strong as Zombire." He said sadly as he looked his small figure, then an idea popped at his mind, he looked as his room's door before he jumped out from his window. Little did he know a figure was watching him.

Yugi yawned as she walked home, she was really sleepy. _"Then let's get going, Imouto-chan. The sooner you arrived home, the sooner you can sleep."_ Yami said to her.

"I know." Yugi said as she walked around some park, her walk was slow due to her sleepiness, "But I don't want to run or my sleepiness will washed away leaving me unable to sleep again".

Yami chuckled, _"Then you can stayed up in your Soul Room, I will get your body to sleep."_ He said cheerfully.

Yugi was thinking of the offer when she heard some noise, she looked at the park to see two thugs attacking a guy. "What the hell?" She groaned before took a step to help the guy, but she stopped when she heard a voice.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Yugi stared as a new figure entered the scene, it's a boy wearing Zombire's costume.

"Hanasaki?" Yugi gaped in surprise as she saw the boy protecting the guy and defeat the thugs, she then saw Hanasaki looked at his hands in awe after the thugs running away, "Ah, Hanasaki is too naive." She said as she walked to her friend, "I need to teach him something then".

Yugi walked up to Hanasaki, "Hanasaki." She whispered to the boy, the boy looked at her in surprise before she gestured for him to stay quiet.

"Yugi-chan?" Hanasaki asked in surprise once he got to her side, "What are you doing here?".

"I was just walking home, but since I get sleepy, I walked home slowly, and I saw you." Yugi whispered to him, "Now, stay quiet and we follow those thugs".

"Why?" Hanasaki asked in confusion.

"You will know later." Yugi smiled and led the boy to follow the thugs in silence.

They followed the thugs in silence and then hide themselves when the thugs stopped, they saw the thugs meet up with another figure. Hanasaki gasped in silence when he saw that it's his own Father while Yugi face palmed.

"We do as we were told." One of the thugs said.

"Now, the money, old man." The other thugs added.

"Thank you." Hanasaki's Dad said as he handed some money to them, "I might need your help again".

The first thug smirked, "Just tell us your son's name and school." He said in friendly tone.

Mr. Tomoya smiled, "His name is Hanasaki Tomoya, he goes to Domino High." He answered with a smile, "Thank you again." He said before walking off.

The thugs smirking to each other before left the place.

"Dad." Hanasaki mumbled in disappointment, he never though that his attacks were fake, he then noticed that Yugi face palmed with a long sigh, "How did you know this?" He asked sadly.

"I said I saw you, Hanasaki." Yugi said as she stood up, "You didn't even touch the first thug and he already yelping in pain, it's strange." She said and looked at Hanasaki, "I don't know why your Dad would do something like this, but this will only bring more harm than goods".

Hanasaki looked down, "I'm sure he didn't mean to harm me, he only want to help since he want me to feel stronger." He said sadly.

Yugi sighed, "But it's so stupid, you can easily get kidnapped by those thugs if they know that kind of information." She explained before looking at Hanasaki seriously, "Listen now, I want you to go straight home and sleep, and tomorrow, I will fetch you up so don't go alone, it's dangerous." She placed her hands on the boy's shoulder, "In case those thugs got into you, I want you to wear contact lens for some time, so if you ever get punch, you won't harm your eyes. And then, I want you to at least stay with either me, or Jou, or Honda, never alone since those kind of thugs will try to get you".

Hanasaki looked pale, "That dangerous?" He asked in worry.

Yugi nodded, "I know the likes of them, so I know what they will do later." She said seriously, then she looked at Hanasaki sternly, "Don't ever go alone before this problem solved, you hear me?" Hanasaki nodded, "Good." Yugi smiled, "Now, go straight home, and we can spend time at my home tomorrow, since I already forgot how to make the Kit".

Hanasaki laughed, "Sure, Yugi." He nodded and run back to his home.

Yugi looked at Hanasaki's back before she also head to her home.

The next morning, Yugi fetch Hanasaki up, with the boy gawking at her Motorcycle though, they then headed to the school.

Jounouchi stared with blinking eyes when Yugi arrived at school with her bike and Hanasaki behind her, he walked to them, "Hey, what's the matter?" He asked in confusion when he noticed the look of annoyance on Yugi's face.

"I will tell you in class." Yugi answered in bad mood, one from lacking of sleep, second from her annoyance towards Hanasaki's Dad, and there's a fact that the thugs will come to Hanasaki sooner or later.

So, Yugi told her friends about what happened, their reaction were all different. Jounouchi growled and hit the desk, Honda sighed in anger while scratching the top of his head, Anzu shook her head while doing a face palming.

"Hanasaki, your Dad is kind and wanting to help you alright, but he is stupid." Honda said with a sigh, "His method is wrong".

Hanasaki looked down, he himself was disappointed at his Dad.

"Why do you think he do something like that?" Anzu asked softly, "It's like he didn't believe in Hanasaki".

Jounouchi nodded, "Yeah, I agreed." He said with a frown.

"So, that's why I ask you, Jou or Honda, to be always near Hanasaki until this problem solved." Yugi said as she rubbed her temple, she got a headache.

"Sure, I will accompany him around the school." Jounouchi promised, "Once you got to your bike, they will never get to you, so I will just walked you to your bike later".

"Thanks, Jou." Yugi smiled, then frowned, "Say, is any of you has some aspirin? My head ache".

"I have some." Anzu said and handed her a tablet.

The school then soon ended, with Hanasaki walking around with Jounouchi, or if Jounouchi couldn't, with Honda or Yugi. They walked to the school park, "So, I will see you tomorrow." Jounouchi said before he want to turned around, but he stopped when he noticed two thugs staring at them with an evil smirk, "Hey!" He yelled at them.

"What?" The first thug asked.

"I know what you planned! So just back off!" Jounouchi yelled in anger, "If you hurt Hanasaki even an inch of his hair, I will beat the crap out of you!".

The thugs only smirked and went away, Yugi frowned, "This is not good." She mumbled.

"Why is that?" Hanasaki asked in surprise, "They are backing off, so shouldn't it's a good thing?".

Yugi shook her head, "They are smirking." She answered.

"If they are smirking then they are planning something." Jounouchi explained to him, "I was once involved with a gang, and Yugi is a Leader of a gang, so we know that kind of expression".

"Wait! Yugi is a Leader of a gang?" Hanasaki asked in surprise.

Yugi nodded, "For two years now." She answered calmly, "Anyway, we better headed to my home now".

Yugi and Hanasaki then went to Yugi's home with her bike, but unfortunately, they forgot to inform Hanasaki's parents.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Well, since there's a comment about Monopoly before that was asking if there's a winner in Monopoly, I will answer it now. You can win a Monopoly game if you can make you opponents Bankrupt and you own everything, that's why it's called Monopoly. Even so, it's not easy to win in this game, more so if there are more than 4 players, sometimes the game will keep on going since no one able to make one of the Players Bankrupt.

Heba : Well, that's enough. Review or I will blackmail Froim to not update the story anymore ^ ^

Yami : Heba?!

Heba : Shut up.


	19. Wanna Play Hero? (Part 2)

Chapter 19

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'__Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Wanna Play Hero? (Part 2)_**

* * *

"Ummm." Yugi frowned when she stared at her Kit's box, "How we make this again?" She asked with a pout.

Hanasaki laughed in amusement and then helped her to make her Zombire figure, then when it's time to sprayed it with paint, Yugi's spray can was empty, "Oops." She said as she looked at her spray can, she then looked at the clock, "Um, the shop will closed at this hours".

Hanasaki smiled, "Don't worry, I still have some at my home." He said then stood up, "Why don't we go there? I need to get home too".

Yugi gasped, "Oh right!" She stood up and reached for her jacket and wallet, "I'm sorry, Hanasaki, I should get you home sooner".

"Nah, don't worry." Hanasaki said cheerfully with a wave of his hand, "I enjoyed spending time with my friend".

Yugi smiled at him and they then headed to Hanasaki's home, Yugi apologized to Mrs. Hanasaki for getting Hanasaki home so late in the night while waiting for Hanasaki to bring her the spray can.

"Don't worry, I'm glad that Hanasaki played with his friend more." Mrs. Hanasaki said with a warm smile and hug her, "I'm so glad that Hanasaki was making friends, I'm proud of him".

"YUGI!" They jumped when they heard Hanasaki cried out while running to them, he looked panicked, his hand gripping something. He panted, "Mom, where is Dad?" He asked in worry.

"He gone to somewhere earlier, saying he need to get something." Mrs. Tomoya answered in confusion.

"Oh no." Hanasaki said in horror.

"Is something wrong, Hanasaki?" Yugi asked with narrowed eyes.

Hanasaki was too frightened to explain, so he simply handed Yugi a piece of paper, Yugi opened it and her eyes widened, "Where did you get this?" She asked as she re-read the paper again.

"My room." Hanasaki said in fear, "My window broke".

"So if your Dad saw this, he will go to this location to try and help you." Yugi concluded, she sighed as she saw a simple drawing of her and the words 'We got your little friend' on the paper, "Don't worry, I will help him." She said as she looked at the simple map on the paper.

"Wait, I will go too!" Hanasaki said firmly, "I have to save my Dad".

"What happened actually?" Mrs. Tomoya asked in confusion. Yugi handed the paper to her and explained what happened the day before, Mrs, Tomoya sighed in anger, "That man, I never thought he will be this desperate." She said as she face palmed.

"What do you mean?" Hanasaki asked in surprise.

Mrs. Tomoya looked at them in sadness, "You were so weak when you were born, Hanasaki." She said sadly, "You were hospitalized when you were small because you had breathing problem, when your Dad visit you in the past and brought you Zombire's book, you said that it makes you stronger, that's why he always brought you a new Zombire collection every time he came back from America, he want to make you feel stronger." She sighed again, "But I never thought he would do something like this just to make you feel stronger".

Hanasaki looked so sad that he nearly cry, but he blinked his eyes to get the tears away and looked at Yugi, "I will go with you, Yugi, I will also help Dad." He said with determined eyes.

Yugi know that she wouldn't be able to change the boy's thought, but she didn't want to risk the boy's safety, "Hanasaki, this is dangerous." She said patiently.

"It's also dangerous for you." Hanasaki said back.

"I'm a Gang Leader, remember?" Yugi asked rhetorically, "I can handle them just fine".

"But I want to help!" Hanasaki protested.

Yugi sighed, "You will help by calling the police once we arrived there then." She said in defeat, "But don't get involved more than that, this is dangerous, I'm not joking." She then get on her bike and turned it on.

Hanasaki nodded, "Mom, I will go with Yugi." He said firmly before went to Yugi's bike.

"Be careful!" Mrs. Tomoya yelled as they rode off, she was actually surprised that Yugi was involved with a gang, but since she was, she was sure that the girl will protect her son just fine. She could see it in the girl's eyes, she would protect her son no matter what.

Yugi rode to the place drawn on the note, when they arrived though, they saw Mr. Tomoya surrounded by the thugs and tied up. "Dad!" Hanasaki gasped in shock.

"Stay quiet and call the police." Yugi said as she stopped her bike, "I will help your Dad, so just stay here and wait until the police come".

Hanasaki nodded, "Be careful, there are more of them than before." He said in concern and make a call to the police station.

"Don't worry about me." Yugi smiled and walked slowly to them after removing her helmet, she then covered her hair with her jacket's hood, a bit of playing act wouldn't bring any harm.

"Where is Yugi?" Yugi asked when she arrived in front of them, pretending to be Hanasaki.

The thugs laughing at her, "We don't have your friend, it's to trap you." The first thug said with a smirk, "Too bad your Dad was the one who get trapped." The thugs laughed again, "But if you want to help your Dad, you have to go with us".

Yugi smirked, "Really?" She asked before removing her hood, revealing her unique star shaped hair.

The thugs stopped laughing, "You are the brat." The first thug stated grimly.

"Where's the boy?" The second thug asked in anger.

Yugi smirked, "Do you think I will let my friend do something so stupid like walking straight into your trap?" She asked in challenging tone.

"Who do you think you are, kid?" The first thug asked as he pulled a pocket knife.

Hanasaki watch all this from a distance, he get really frightened when the thugs all using their knife, he's scared of Yugi's safety, but he doesn't understand why the girl seemed like she was baiting them.

_"__Want me to handle them, Imouto-chan?"_ Yami asked as he floating beside her.

_'__Nah, I can take care of them myself, Nii-chan.'_ Yugi replied with a smirk, _'I want to steamed off a bit, and I need to see if my skill had gotten dull for not training lately'_.

_"__Have fun then."_ Yami said as he make himself floating above Yugi, that way he wouldn't get in Yugi's way and he could see everything better.

Yugi picked a can of spray paint laying around and checking if it's still has some paint, it's still on so she kept it. She looked at the thugs, "You asked me who I am, right?" She asked calmly, the thug didn't answer her, only glaring at her, she smirked, "I will tell you if you can caught me." She said and start running to a space near the river.

Yugi looked behind her to see the thugs were all chasing after her, she smirked when she noticed one of the thug threw his cigarette randomly, she could use it. She make a turn and starting from the place where the cigarette landing, she started drawing using the spray can, making a maze of paint.

Yugi keep running, making pattern while avoiding getting caught by the thugs, she then arrived at a corner that didn't have paint on it, she threw the now empty can away from her and stared at the thugs. The thugs were all smirking at her, "Dead end, girl." The first thug said with a sneer, "We got you".

"Really?" Yugi asked calmly, "Look at your feet, you are the one losing this game." She pointed at the still lit up cigarette, "I win so there's no need for me to tell you who I am".

The thugs panicked when they noticed what had happened, they then screamed in fear when the burn from cigarette light fire on the drawing made of paint, "You can save yourself if you get to the end of this maze, that way." Yugi pointed at the exit, the thugs all running to the exit while screaming.

Yugi smirked at them and walked to where Hanasaki's Dad being tied, only to see Hanasaki already there and untied him, he walked to them.

"Yugi-chan!" Hanasaki grinned at her as he helped his Dad up.

Mr. Tomoya looked at Yugi, "Thank you for your help, Hanasaki had explained to me everything." He said with a smiled, "Thank you, if not for you then . . ." He stopped when Yugi raised her hand.

"First, did you learn your lesson?" Yugi asked him sternly.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Tomoya apologized, "I never thought something like this will happen".

"Then you are stupid." Yugi said calmly, "Telling where your son goes to school and his name to a gang of thugs, it's already like telling them to kidnap your son".

"I'm sorry, I just want Hanasaki to be strong." Mr. Tomoya mumbled in shame.

"He is already strong by being himself." Yugi replied casually, "The Hanasaki I know before we start talking was a loner brat, no offense, who read comic books all the time, but now he has many friends and started to open up to people." She looked at Hanasaki and smiled, "He can become strong just by being himself and have interaction with other people, so there's no need for fake fights, it's only an insult then".

Mr. Tomoya looked defeated, "I'm sorry, my Son." He said in defeat.

"It's okay." Hanasaki smiled, "Just don't do this anymore".

Mr. Tomoya nodded and smiled, "Yes." He answered and then looked at Yugi, "But I really Thank you for this, if it's not for you then I don't know what will happen to us".

Yugi nodded, "It's good enough for me if you learn your lesson, everyone makes mistake, so as long as you learn your lesson then it's alright." She said calmly then smiled a bit, "Though, it's already this late so I need to get home, you have your car, right?".

Mr. Tomoya nodded, "See you at school, Yugi-chan!" Hanasaki grinned and waved at her as she walked away.

Yugi nodded and waved back before running to her bike, "Oh no, Jii-chan will ground me for sure." She mumbled as she get on her bike.

_"__Just tell him what happened."_ Yami assured him, _"I'm sure he can understand"_.

"I hope." Yugi answered and headed home.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please ^ ^


	20. Reunion by Capumon

Chapter 20

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'__Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Reunion by Capumon_**

* * *

Yugi sighed as she saw the long line in front of her, there's a new game going out and she want to try it, and Yami also want to, so she get herself behind the long line. When she arrived at the third in line to the game though, a boy cut in front of her.

"Hey, kid, get in the line." Yugi scolded him in annoyance.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." The kid said and get behind her.

Yugi sighed and wait again, when she reached the machine though, she get irritated once again when the device get stuck. She banged the machine in annoyance, she normally wouldn't get into violent like that, but since her annoyance already high at the beginning, she just banged the machine to steamed off. Finally, a capsule rolled out of the machine, she huffed and picked it up.

"Hey!" An old man who owned the store yelled, people nicknamed him Old Man Dentures, "Don't hit my machine!".

Yugi looked at him and sighed, "Fine." She said and wanted to turned around, but she stopped when she heard many gasps from behind her.

Curious, Yugi take a peek behind her to see what happened. She saw a more or less 12 years old boy standing at the door, his long thick black hair looked like it's in need of brushing. Yugi turned ahead to the machine direction and covered her hair with her jacket's hood, _Never thought I will meet him here of all place_, She thought with a smile.

_"__Why are you hiding your hair again?"_ Yami asked in confusion, _"Isn't it better if he saw it?"_.

Yugi looked at Yami, _'No, I want to see what his action would be if he didn't recognise me.'_ She said calmly with mischievous smile.

The boy marched forward with his hands in his pocket, "I want to buy your Capsule Monsters machine." He said with a smirk and dark glint in his eyes.

"What?!" The old man yelled before the kid threw a pack of money at him, "Oh! You can have it!" He said as he picked up the money.

The boy smirked and turned to leave, "Nice one." Yugi said to him, causing the boy to stopped and looked at her.

"That upside down Pyramid . . ." The boy said as he saw his Puzzle, "You are Yami, aren't you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

_'__Oh, so Seto only mentioned your name to him, Yami.'_ Yugi thought before she grinned and nodded, "What if I am?" She asked cheekily.

The boy turned to face Yugi completely, "My name is Kaiba Mokuba, Kaiba Seto's little brother." He said and then glared at her, "I heard about you, he said you defeat Seto in Duel Monsters."

"Indeed." Yugi nodded, Yami was indeed won against Seto that time.

"I challenge you to play Capumon against me." Mokuba challenged, not even bothering to explain that Capumon was another way to say Capsule Monsters since it was a common knowledge.

Yugi smirked, "Fine." She said and let Yami took over, _"Fight him, you are the one he send the challenge to"_.

_'__Fine.'_ Yami sighed in his head, "I accept your challenge." He said to Mokuba.

Mokuba smirked, "Glad you could join." He snapped his fingers, a few middle school boys turned to them, "Escort him." He commanded.

"Didn't Seto mentioned to you that I have a bike?" Yami asked as he pointed at Yugi's bike outside.

Mokuba blinked, "No." He answered then smirked, "Fine then, we go with your bike, I want to try it anyway".

Yami chuckled and led him to his bike, he get out the key and turned on the motorcycle, Mokuba hopped on behind him, "Hold onto me tightly or you will fall." Yami warned him as he handed the spare helmet to him.

Mokuba wore the helmet, "What do you- Woah!" He wanted to asked him what was it that he was talking about before Yami suddenly drove off in high speed. He gasped when he can felt the wind passed him, he also saw the buildings, cars, bikes, humans and everything are all passed in a blur, "Woah." He said in amazement.

Yami smirked and headed to the place Mokuba told him, when he arrived at the place, it's an empty building with a Capsule Monsters board in the middle of the room.

"You can get your monsters from the machine I just bought over there." Mokuba said as he pointed the machine, a smirk appeared on his face but he also bit the corner of his bottom lip. "I used the machine because you are new in this while I'm a Champ, just to be fair".

Yugi took over, "I know that look, you are cheating." She said with a smirk, "Maybe by ridging the machine so I will get lower lovel monsters than you." She shrugged and changed back to Yami.

"You are calling me a cheater." Mokuba growled in anger.

Yami only looked at him and went to get his Capsule Monsters, he looked at his monsters, 3 level 1, 1 level 2 and one lever 4. He looked at Mokuba and grinned, "Cheater." He teased with a chuckle.

"Just play already!" Mokuba snapped in anger.

Yami shrugged and placed his monsters randomly.

Mokuba chuckled at the formation before he moved his Ganpo, Yami then moved his Eye Mouth. The two monsters were facing each other in battle. Mokuba was laughing as his Ganpo crushed Atem's Eye Mouth.

"The game will not end until we lose." Yami reminded him as he placed his Great Paa forward and attacked Cobra'D, they both were wiped off the field since their level are the same. "Now, I have three monsters and you only have four".

"You moron! Don't you know I have more stronger monsters than you?" Mokuba smirked with more confident.

"Because you ridged the slot machine." Yami teased him again with a big grin as he pointed at the slot machine, "Anyway, don't get too cocky".

Mokuba growled and moved his Dinosaur Wing to attack Yami's Flowerman. A wide smirk appeared on his face as his eyes shined with victory, thinking he already won, he wasn't even aware of his monster's formation.

Yami smirked at him and picked his monster called Devil Castle, "I moved this one here." He said as he moved the monster to a certain spot at the left.

"Are you running away?" Mokuba asked mockingly as he picked up his Red Zaccah, "Then my monster will attack you from behind!" He announced and placed his monster. Red Zaccah attacked Devil Castle and it was moved from the board.

Mokuba smiled evilly and victoriously, obviously he thought that he already win. Yami snorted, "Look at your Monsters formation, Mokuba." He said in bored tone.

Mokuba stopped laughing as he looked at the formation, "What?" He asked as he blinked in shock, "Since when they . . .?" He looked at Yami, who was smirking at him, he gasped, "You sacrificed your monsters to bait my monsters!" He realized.

"You see my monster here, Mokuba." Yami pointed at his Trigan, "He has the ability to destroy monsters that are in higher level as long as they are in diagonal position, and all of your monsters are lining diagonally from my Trigan." He moved his Trigan to all of Mokuba's monsters and placed it at the far end, "I win".

Mokuba gasped and looked at Yami in shock, "How come . . . my monsters are stronger." He mumbled in disbelief.

"Stronger doesn't mean unbeatable." Yami told him, "Your monsters are strong but you don't have the strategy to win, or when your monsters are weak but you have the strategy to win, then level and strength doesn't really mattered. In a war, not enough to just be strong, you have to have a strategy to win against your opponent".

Yugi took over the control over her body, she looked at Mokuba, "Remember that cockiness in a fight is considered weakness, it's an advice from me." She smiled as she removed her hood, "Mokie".

Mokuba stared at the boyish girl with a star shaped hair in front of him, then he blinked a few times, then he rubbed his eyes, then when he saw that the girl in front of him was indeed Yugi and not an illusion, he gasped, "Yugi-nee?!" He exclaimed in shock with an expression of disbelief coloring his face.

Yugi laughed cheerfully, "It's me, Mokie." She chuckled, "Your dear Older Cousin, Mutou Yugi".

Mokuba stared at her more before stood up and hugged her, "Yugi-nee!" He cried out as tears flowing from his eyes, "I thought I would never see you again!".

Yugi rubbed Mokuba's back, "Shhh, it's alright, I'm here now." She whispered soothingly.

Mokuba sobbed, "Wh- when you run away that day, I thought it will be the last day we will see you." He mumbled and looked up at her, "But why is it that Seto-nii called you Yami?".

Yugi smiled, "I need to tell you something." She said and lifted her Puzzle, "Do you remember the treasure I got from my late Father?" She asked, Mokuba nodded, "This Millennium Puzzle is the real form of that Golden pieces." She told him, causing Mokuba to gasped again.

"This Puzzle is that treasure?" Mokuba stared at the Puzzle in awe.

"Yes." Yugi nodded with a gentle smile, "And inside this Puzzle live a Spirit that looks just like me but much more cooler looking, he is the one that named Yami, and he is a boy obviously".

Mokuba blinked, "Then, the one I fought just now was . . .?" He asked in confusion.

"It's Yami, I only watch you, but I disappointed, Mokie." Yugi pouted, "Why did you cheated like that?" She asked as she flicked Mokuba's nose with her index finger.

Mokuba looked down, "I'm sorry." He said in regret and shame, "I thought that if I can win against that Yami then Seto-nii will spend more time with me".

"The one that playing with Seto after our duel is me." Yugi said calmly, "Yami only play if I was in a bad mood or annoyed at Seto." She smiled before she frowned, "But really, I already remind him not to neglect you for work".

"Seto-nii is stubborn." Mokuba chuckled with watery voice, "Once he set his eyes on something, he will try to get it no matter what".

Yugi hummed in agreement, she remembered all the time Seto and her get into an argument in the past because they set their eyes on the same thing. She blinked as she remembered something, "Nee, Mokie." She called as she looked at the boy's eyes, "Why is it that Seto doesn't remember me?" She asked in confusion.

Mokuba sighed and wipe his tears, he then cleared his throat, "About a month after you gone, Seto got into a car accident." Mokuba told her, "He forgot about some things in the past, but he could remembered most of them. It's seems that your memory are locked in the depth of his memories because of the accident, and I thought it's also because his subconscious doesn't want him to remember, Seto get really depressed after you gone like that".

Yugi looked at her hands in sadness, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make him depressed like that." She said in grief.

"It's not your fault!" Mokuba protested, "If you didn't run away that day, you will become like Seto, so cold and heartless!" He said firmly, "Or worse, you can go insane." He finished sadly, "I don't want it, so don't blame yourself".

Yugi smiled, "Thank you." She said softly and stood Mokuba up before standing up herself, "Stop with crying and talking about sad things." She said as she rubbed her cousin's head, "Let's get home, I will ride you home with my bike, I'm sure Seto will get a surprised." She grinned mischievously.

Mokuba smiled, "I'm glad you can smile again now, you had returned to your cheerful self again." He said softly in genuine happiness, but then his smile disappeared, "Yugi-nee, I need to tell you something." He said seriously.

Yugi raised his eyebrows at the change of expression but nodded at him, "Go on." She said calmly.

Mokuba nodded, "The reason of why I challenge you, or Yami, it's because Seto-nii is building build a theme park called Kaiba Land as we speak." He said seriously, "It's our dream and he's going to, finally, realize it, but he also build Death-T in that Kaiba Land. He got really strange lately, and he said he want to prove that he is not your friend".

Yugi scowled, "**_Gozaburo_**, I hate him for what he taught Seto." She growled angrily.

Mokuba nodded, "Yes." He agreed with sad expression, "Be careful, Seto-nii will challenge you to play Death-T, it's very dangerous, you can get killed if you lose".

Yugi narrowed her eyes, "I see." She muttered before looking at Mokuba, "Mokie, don't tell Seto about me, let him remember me by himself." She said seriously.

"Why?" Mokuba asked in confusion, "If he know then maybe he will cancel the Death-T".

Yugi shook her head, "No, it will be meaningless if Seto doesn't remember me by himself, he will only said that I, or you, lie to him." She reasoned, "He wouldn't believe us, so let him remember by himself".

Mokuba nodded, "If you say so." He said in agreement, "I guess you are right".

"Say, Mokie." Yugi called him, "Want to meet with Jii-chan?" She asked with a big grin.

Mokuba's eyes widened, "We have a Grandfather?" He asked in disbelief, Yugi nodded vigorously. Mokuba stared in awe before he nodded, "Yes! I want to meet him!".

"Great!" Yugi said and led him to her bike, "Let's get to my home, then I will ride you to the Kaiba Manor".

Mokuba was grinning widely, he hopped on to the bike and wore his helmet, "By the way, Yugi-nee, this bike is cool!" He laughed as they rode off.

"Thanks!" Yugi replied as they headed to the Game Shop.

Later that day, Yugi brought Mokuba to the Game Shop and introduced him to Sugoroku, Sugoroku was more than happy when he know that he had more than one Grandchild, but he get saddened by the fact that Seto forget about Yugi so he might not believe that he was the CEO's Grandpa as well.

Yugi, Mokuba and Sugoroku agreed that it's better to let Seto remember by himself since he wouldn't believe anyway even if they told him the truth, so in front of Seto, Yugi and Mokuba will acted like friends rather than cousin, while Mokuba would often go to Kame Game Shop to meet Yugi or Sugoroku when Seto didn't pay attention.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please ^ ^


End file.
